Amor Perdido
by Thedrez
Summary: 3 años han pasado desde la guerra contra madara... todos lo dieron por muerto en la ultima gran batalla... pero no todo es lo que parece.. perdón por el mal Summary ! NaruHarem Autor: Arminius
1. Prologo

_Bueno Quise Traer esta gran historia a Fanfiction.. Quiero Aclarar que esta historia no es mia... pertenece al Gran **Arminius **el cual es de otro foro y me ah dado su autorización y bendición para poder subir sus historias a esta pagina... bueno sin mas los dejo con el prologo_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO: DE REGRESO<strong>

En el día final de la guerra contra Madara y Akatsuki. La alianza Shinobi se encontraba en desventaja y a punto de ser exterminada. Naruto y Killer Bee hacia rato habían intervenido en los combates. Era por ellos que aun se conservaban esperanzas de vencer.

Sin embargo, en el combate final a las puertas de la base Akatsuki. Sasuke, que hasta el momento formaba parte del enemigo, se unió a Naruto para intentar acabar con los líderes enemigos. El joven Uchiha había descubierto el trato entre Madara y Kabuto que involucraba a su cuerpo. Además, Madara sintiéndose victorioso se revelo como el autor intelectual del exterminio del clan Uchiha.

Si bien Naruto y Sasuke era fuertes, Madara y Kabuto (a los que se sumaban los resurectos del Edo Tensei) tenían casi la victoria en sus manos. Pero la serpiente cometió un fatal error. Mediante intercambios de sacrificios, trajo al campo a los 4 Hokages de Konoha. Su desgracia fue, que también libero a la otra mitad de Kyuubi, prisionera en el octavo infierno.

El poder de Naruto barrió con todo. En minutos, todos los Zetzus fueron incinerados. Sasuke cayó malherido y fue Sakura quien lo aparto de la segura muerte que le esperaba. Naruto enloquecido por el odio de Kyuubi persiguió a Madara y a los suyos hasta los límites del campo.  
>Una sorda explosión roja marco el final de la totalidad del ejército de Akatsuki. Naruto, Madara y Kabuto desaparecieron sin dejar rastros. Solo escombros, piedras y la victoria para la alianza. A pesar de los vitoreos por haber ganado, gran parte del ejercito Shinobi sintió profundo pesar por la muerte de su mas grande campeón. Naruto Uzumaki había pagado con su vida, esta victoria por la paz.<p>

3 años después:

En el cementerio de Konoha, una bella y solitaria joven había llevado una flor a la tumba de su compañero. Nunca olvidaría visitarlo, allí no estaba el cuerpo ya que nunca fue encontrado, pero la joven sentía que al menos el espíritu yacía en esa lapida. 3 años, 3 malditos años preguntándose la razón de tanta desgracia.

Sakura recordó como varios de los amigos le habían incitado a que le declarara su amor a Naruto. La cobardía, la excusa de la guerra, la sensación de tener todo el tiempo del mundo cuando en realidad no hay tiempo. ¿De que valía llorar ahora? El se murió sin haberle podido dar un beso. Sakura se arrodillo y rompió en lágrimas como la costumbre del corazón le exigía.

Le pidió perdón, tal como aquella vez después de la "declaración" para protegerlo. ¿Protegerlo? Ni siquiera pudo darle cariño. No pudo darle una mísera noche de amor. El la había merecido desde que la conoció, ella sentía que jamás podía merecerlo.

El nublado y frio día no ayudaba al estado de animo. Una llovizna molesta, una tarde gris que deprimía al más duro. Sakura evoco las primeras semanas luego de la guerra. Nunca hubo tantas flores y lagrimas como en la tumba de Naruto. Pero había aires de culpa. Flores y oraciones de personas que lo maltrataron la vida entera. Si Sakura no los saco a puntapiés del sepelio, fue por que sintió que ella misma era una de ellos.

Habían pasado tres años y Sasuke Uchiha seguía en prisión. Solo tres veces había salido de las sombras de su celda. Los tres aniversarios de la muerte de Naruto. Escoltado por AMBU, dejo una flor en la tumba y volvía a su celda sin emitir ni un suspiro. Sakura siempre le vio a lo lejos, y la irresistible ganas de matarlo la dominan. No puede evitar culparlo por todos los años de sufrimiento. Tal vez…..si Sasuke no se hubiera ido, Sakura no lo hubiera esperado. Se hubiera entregado al naciente sentimiento que Naruto le inspiraba. Conjeturas solamente, distribuir las culpas cuando la carga es tan pesada que ahoga.

Sakura siente una presencia detrás suyo, Sai le sonríe con cortesía y le entrega su mano para que se pare. Se ha convertido en su confidente, en su amigo y en la única persona que la no la juzga. Sakura se paso casi todo el tiempo viendo en los ojos y gestos de sus conocidos, un cierto reproche por nunca haber aceptado a Naruto.

Caminaron fuera del cementerio y Sai susurro algo de una misión. Partirían al día en ese instante, en dirección a Suna. Kakashi, Sakura y Sai. Los restos del equipo 7.

En la oficina del Hokage. Tsunade Senju revisa los informes de misión. Todo lo referido a reportes sobre lugares lejanos. Esta costumbre se ha vuelto obsesión. En las frías letras busca algo, esperanza de encontrar a cierto Shinobi rubio rondando por algún lugar. Ya tenia problemas con el alcohol, pero estos pasados años casi la han destruido. Depresiones pronunciadas, problemas de alimentación, ha pasado varios días en la cama quedándose sin fuerzas. Tsunade siente que nada le queda. Que perdió todo por que Jirayja y Naruto eran lo ultimo.

Saca una foto de un cajón, el joven le sonríe en la imagen con alegría. La rubia derrama pesadas lagrimas de nostalgia.

-prometiste ser Hokage –susurro apenas- ¿romperás tu promesa? Vuelve hijo, se que aun vives, solo vuelve.

Tsunade bebió hasta terminar la botella. Por más que Shizune le arrebatara el licor, siempre podía proveerse de algún sitio. El consejo de vejestorios la había fastidiado por los pequeños problemas de salud. ¡Que se jodan!-les había gritado- ¡Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, puedo beber hasta caerme!

Tsunade había perdido las ganas de vivir, la muerte de Naruto la había afectado profundamente. Ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera los rumores que pronto la sacarían de su puesto. El consejo la odiaba, y ella igual.

Esa tarde noche lluviosa, el equipo Gai vigilaba uno de los portones de entrada a la aldea. Por el sendero una figura se acercaba tambaleándose y caminando con dificultad. Tenten y Rock Lee estaban en la puerta cubiertos con capas por la lluvia. Inicialmente pensaron que podía ser un hombre herido, tal vez moribundo, pero pronto lo escucharon cantar y comprendieron su evidente estado de borrachera. No se le veía el rostro, solo la barbilla.

-"El tiempo pasa….nos vamos volviendo viejos….y el amor no lo reflejo como ayer!"

-esta ebrio –susurro Tenten- aun así mantente alerta Lee.

-Josh,-pose Gai- puede ser un renegado.

El hombre se paro frente a los ninjas y se movía sin poder estar firme en el lugar.

-hombre, y motivo de la visita –dijo Tenten neutral

-¿Esto es…konono…konono…..?

-¡Es Konoha! –grito ofuscada la chica

-ah….-sonriendo- que bien. Un hombre me dijo….-tambaleándose- "gire a la derecha y…!HIP!

-nombre, y motivo de la visita –repitió ofuscada la castaña

-llueve mucho –aseguro el borracho- vengo a comer….a dormir….y a beber…

-no creo que pueda seguir bebiendo mucho mas –dijo Lee sonriendo- créame, se de lo que hablo.

-¡¿Tu que sabes Cejotas?! –Grito enfadado el forastero- ¡La noche recién empieza para…..mi.

¿Cejotas?- pensaron los Shinobi- no…..no era posible. Ambos se abalanzaron tomándolo de los brazos y lo detuvieron, le destaparon la capucha y….. Cabellos rubios, ojos azules, tres marcas en las mejillas distinguiéndolo entre miles.

-gracias….por sostenerme –sonrió el rubio- me parece que…..ya no puedo caminar…..solo.

-¡Naruto-kun! –gritaron los dos abrazándolo calurosamente

-¡Oigan oigan! –dijo con gesto confundido- no toquen si no van a comprar –mirando a Tenten- tu si puedes tocar lo que quieras…..bonita –guiñándole el ojo

Lee paso el brazo de Naruto por su cuello y comenzó a guiarlo dentro. Tenten muy sonrojada salió corriendo al puesto para avisarle a Gai y Neji de la noticia increíble. Los dos hombres casi vinieron corriendo y no lo podían creer. Le preguntaban casi a los gritos ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Qué paso contigo? Naruto estaba algo aturdido por el griterío y solo le llamo la atención los ojos de Neji.  
>Lo miro profundamente, y soltando un gesto de pena saco de su bolsillo algunas monedas.<p>

-lamento tu desgracia amigo, -le dijo entregándole el dinero- debe ser jodido estar ciego.

Neji miro el dinero en sus manos y se irrito enormemente. Pero Naruto la siguió con Gai. Lo miro abriendo bien grandes los ojos y de reojo observo a Lee que aun lo sostenía.

-¡Carajo! –Soltó como estruendo- ahora si que estoy borracho, ¡Veo doble!

Todos rieron y las bestias verdes lo ayudaron a llegar al hospital. Estaba con manchas de sangre en la ropa y temieron heridas. Volvieron a preguntar en donde había estado y Naruto soltaba frases incoherentes y sin fundamentos. Sostenidos por los hombres, el rubio Uzumaki se quedo dormido. 2º minutos después, Naruto dormía en una cama del hospital.

Shizune y Tsunade lo revisaban de pies a cabeza. Sin dudas era el, pero lejos de aclararlo todo con su presencia, solo hacia que se llenaran de mas preguntas. Sin embargo Tsunade no cabía de su felicidad, lo arropo como a un niño pequeño y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Había vuelto, para bien o para mal, Naruto Uzumaki estaba de regreso.

fin del prologo.

* * *

><p>bueno quiero agradecer de antemano a todas las personas que lean este fic.. sin dudas para mi es uno de los que mas me gusta de todos los que eh leído y por esa misma razón lo eh logrado traer a esta pagina ... de antemano les doy las gracias a todas las personas que lo lean y dejen sus reviews.. MUCHAS gracias ! a ustedes y a <strong>Arminius <strong>por hacer posible esto


	2. Capitulo 1: UN HOMBRE DIFERENTE

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han colocado follow y a las personas que han visitado el fic... si les gusto aqui les dejare el primer capitulo.. las actualizaciones serán cada 3 días

Reitero este fic no me pertenece es de **Arminius**

asi como naruto tampoco es de mi propiedad pertenece a kishimoto

sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: UN HOMBRE, DIFERENTE.<strong>

Tsunade y Shizune lo vigilaron incansablemente. Estaban dispuestas a vivir en esa habitación con tal de despegar los ojos del Shinobi dormido. La líder le ordeno al equipo Gai que guardara silencio. Debían verificar el estado de salud de Naruto antes de anunciar su regreso. En realidad, Sakura y su equipo tenían misión, y no la completarían si se enteraban de lo ocurrido.

El rubio durmió un día completo. Se movía constantemente y gemía incomodo de sus pesadillas. Tenia herida menores, cortes, contusiones, cosas sin relevancia. Pero sufría, esa era la palabra, horribles recuerdo lo atormentaban acuchillándolo en su descanso. Físicamente tenia buen estado general, bastante alcohol en sangre, algo bajo de peso, pero sin nada grave que lo afecte a futuro.

La rubia líder lo contemplaba sentada junto a la cama. Una suave sonrisa acompañaba sus pensamientos. Shizune le trajo algunos informes para firmar y viéndola sonriente le indico:

-Parece que al volver Naruto-kun, -sonriendo- hemos recuperado a dos personas, en lugar de a una.

Tsunade la miro sorprendida, pero asintió un poco avergonzada. No le gustaba mostrar su debilidad, pero Naruto le había traído alegrías y esperanzas. No lo podía disimular.

Algunas horas después, Naruto abrió suavemente los ojos. Shizune revisaba con chakra una de sus rodillas y al notar que se movía elevó la vista, viéndolo al fin despierto. Naruto se agarro la cabeza haciendo una mueca de disgusto. La resaca algunas huellas le habían dejado.

-mierda que bebí mucho esta vez, -susurro apenas- debo estar en….en…

-¡Naruto-kun! –grito sin contenerse Shizune y lo abrazo inclinándose en la cama

-caramba, debo haberme portado muy bien anoche –sonriéndole sensualmente- digo…para que me despiertes así.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto ruborizada Shizune y apartándose

En eso Tsunade apareció detrás de la cortina divisoria. Naruto le dedico una lasciva mirada a los pechos y exclamo:

-increíble, -negando sonriente- ¿con dos a la vez? Vaya que habré tomado, que no me acuerdo de nada.

-Baka, -dijo ofuscada la líder- deja de bromear, nos preocupaste mucho.

Naruto miro a su alrededor con gesto curioso y luego de analizar la habitación dijo:

-¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? –Mirando a las mujeres- ¿Y quieren son ustedes?

Ambas mujeres se miraron sin entender nada. ¿Había perdido la memoria?

-no es que no este agradecido por las atenciones –se disculpo sonriente- pero…. ¿En donde estoy?

-Naruto estas en Konoha….-aseguro nerviosa Shizune- ¿No te acuerdas de nosotras?

-¿Son…mis…novias? –dijo temiendo equivocarse

Ambas mujeres enrojecieron y Tsunade vio la risa burlesca del rubio. Cerró su puño y le intento dar un coscorrón en la cabeza. Pero sin que lo notara siquiera, una de las manos de Naruto detuvo el golpe fácilmente. La mirada pacifica del rubio cambio a una seria y…..oscura.

-¡No atrevas a tocarme!, Tsunade –dijo mirándola fijo- si creen que no puedo defenderme…..te sugiero que lo pienses con calma.

-¿Por qué le hablas así a Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto algo preocupada Shizune- tú no eres así.

-las cosas cambian, -dijo levantándose rápidamente- el tiempo nos cambia a todos.

Naruto se puso de pie sin dificultad, las miraba con atención y desconfiando de sus movimientos. Los tres guardaron silencio, las mujeres estaban tan consternadas que no sabían que decir. Finalmente el rubio, con gesto despreocupado, se quito la bata de hospital quedando totalmente desnudo.

Las dos mujeres se dieron vuelta enrojecidas y gritaron: ¡¿Qué haces?!

-me visto, -contesto naturalmente- y como no veía que quisieran irse ¿Para que esperar? Después de todo ya han visto todo lo que tengo al revisarme.

No le faltaba verdad a sus palabras, y sin embargo ambas recordaron con cierto "agrado", lo que habían visto en los exámenes medico. El rubio se coloco su kimono de dos piezas (parte baja blanca, parte alta azul) y se envolvió con la capa con la que había llegado a la hoja.

-bien damas, -señalo sonriente como despedida- gracias por todo, fue un placer que me vieran desnudo y espero poder retribuírselos algún día.

-¡¿Adonde crees que vas?! –bramo Tsunade

-aun no te recuperas Naruto-kun –susurro Shizune

-voy a comer, muero de hambre –anuncio el rubio- nos vemos….

Al abrir la puerta tres ANBU los esperaban. No parecían querer dejarlo pasar, por tanto Naruto desapareció en un destello dorado. Las mujeres se alarmaron y los Shinobi fueron a buscarlo. Tsunade salió preocupada, las actitudes de Naruto no eran las de siempre. Jamás había sido ofensivo y provocador, era muy extraño.

El rubio apareció en el medio de la calle y se encamino al puesto de ramen. Era una de pocas cosas que añoraba de Konoha, el ramen delicioso de Ichiraku. Rato después llego al lugar y….

-buen día viejo, -dijo Naruto sentándose en la banqueta- dame uno con extra carne de puerco.

El anciano cocinero lo miro y luego de restregarse los ojos le sonrió. Ayame fue menos "sutil", sencillamente rodeo el mostrador y lo abrazo calurosamente.

-yo lo sabia, -declaro lagrimeando- sabia que volverías –sonriendo

-gracias Ayame-chan, -dijo el rubio- eres una de las pocas personas que aprecio.

La chica volvió al trabajo preguntándose el significado de esas palabras. "una de las pocas personas que aprecio", luego de un rato y viéndolo comer serio, analizo que Naruto jamás había demostrado odio a nadie, de hecho todos parecían caerle bien.

-Es raro, –se dijo la chica- pero al menos esta de vuelta

Naruto comió y bebió con tranquilidad. Pidió uno tras otro, hasta totalizar 15 tazones de ramen. Estaba en lo suyo sin molestar a nadie cuando 6 cazadores ANBU se pararon en la calle, frente al puesto.

-tenían razón, aquí esta –dijo uno

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! –Bramo otro- se lo requiere en la reunión del consejo.

El rubio siguió en lo suyo sin pestañear.

-si no nos acompaña por las buenas, -sentencio el ANBU- será arrestado.

-terminare de comer y luego iré, -contesto Naruto sin emoción- los vejestorios pueden esperar.

-¡muy bien serán por las malas! –grito el ANBU

El viejo cocinero se asusto por que destruirían su lugar de trabajo. Naruto vio el miedo y la suplica en los ojos de Ayame y suspirando hizo sellos:

-JUTSU DE INVOCACION

Una figura encapuchada apareció junto a el. Un hombre con capa negra y pequeños remolinos naranjas bordados en ella. Naruto siguió comiendo y solo dijo:

-encárgate de ellos, -susurrándole- no quiero sangre, ni escándalos ¿Entendido?

El Shinobi encapuchado cruzo la cortina y se enfrento a los ANBU. 5 segundos después, todos los ANBU estaban en el suelo sin moverse. No habían podido reaccionar ante el poderoso aliado de Naruto. Estaban en un Genjutsu y parecían en coma. Naruto siguió comiendo tranquilamente mientras el Shinobi invocado vigilaba su espalda.

El equipo Kakashi volvía hacia la torre Hokage y se encontró con la escena de los ANBU tirados frente al misterioso encapuchado. Sakura corrió para auxiliarlos mientras Kakashi y Sai se pusieron en guardia frente al supuesto enemigo. El combate empezaría de un momento a otro, Sakura reviso a un ANBU en el suelo y dijo:

-Esta en un Genjutsu, no esta herido.

Los libero soltándoles chakra y uno por uno hizo que todos se recuperaran. El misterioso Shinobi no se movía, de brazos cruzados incluso evitaba elevar el rostro para no mirarlos. Kakashi descubrió su Sharingan y lo que vio…lo lleno de preocupación.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamo- tu estar muerto.

Sai observo a su capitán sin entender y extrajo un pergamino listo para atacar. Naruto en ese instante pago la cuenta y sonriendo saludo a los cocineros con un gesto. Se coloco la capucha y salió a través de cortina. Hizo un par de sellos y susurro:

-Es todo, puedes retirarte.

El Shinobi convocado exploto en humo y desapareció. Los ANBU recuperados miraban con claro temor al "Jefe" del invocado. El equipo Kakashi no entendía nada hasta que:

-Naruto-sama –dijo uno de los ninja con temor- por favor, acompáñenos a la reunión.

-me agrada ese cambio de actitud, -dijo sonriendo- como dije, al terminar de comer iría a la reunión. En marcha entonces.

-¡Naruto! –grito Sakura

El no respondió y siguió caminando. La chica corrió y se paro frente a el. Naruto se detuvo y ella lo quito la capucha. Era el, era Naruto Uzumaki, era el hombre de su….

-¿Podrías moverte? –Señalo el rubio serio- tengo cosas que hacer

-Naruto –susurro ella sonriendo y abrazándolo

El rubio no se movió, se dejo abrazar y ella sintió como si estuviera aferrada a un desconocido. Se separo para verlo de nuevo y la mirada gélida en esos ojos azules la desarmo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era realmente Naruto?

El uso uno de sus brazos y la aparto sin mediar palabra. Siguió caminando y los ANBU lo rodearon en una mescla de escolta y carceleros.

-definitivamente es Naruto, -sentencio Kakashi- pude verlo con mi ojo. Lo que me sorprende y preocupa es su…."compañero"

Sai y Sakura que se había acercado a consultarle, lo miraron esperando más respuestas. El ninja copia se negaba a creerlo, así que solo les dijo que lo mejor era esperar las novedades. Los tres fueron con la Hokage, si Naruto había vuelto, ella ya debía saberlo y tener mas respuestas.

En el segundo piso de la torre Hokage se cruzaron con la líder. Tsunade iba directo a la famosa reunión del consejo. La líder estaba ofuscada por que seguro los viejos amenazarían a Naruto con cárcel o ejecución por haber "desertado" por tres años. Burdas mentiras para tan solo averiguar que había hecho, o cual era su nivel actual de poder.

En el gran salón, Naruto estaba sentado en una silla y frente a el, en forma semi-circular, todos los lideres de clanes y los consejeros. La Hokage, llego y se sentó en el medio de la mesa dando inicio al la reunión. Alrededor del rubio, aun estaban los Shinobi que habían ido por el, al puesto de ramen. El rubio giro el cuello sonriendo despreocupado les dijo:

-Ya pueden retirarse muchachos, desde aquí me cuido solo.

Los ANBU se fueron con temor, por que captaron una amenaza en el rubio. Sus palabras y gestos no lo indicaban, pero sudaron frio cuando les dirigió la mirada. Los consejeros observaron extrañados como los ninja le habían obedecido al rubio y eso los irrito más.

-Uzumaki Naruto –dijo el anciano Koharu- ¿Conoces la razón de esta reunión?

-claro que si –dijo el rubio con serenidad- esta reunión esta hecha para medir mi poder, amenazarme con cárcel o ejecución, o tal vez ofrecerme un trato en donde ustedes ganan y me perdonan supuestos crímenes que no cometí.

Tsunade sonrió tan complacida que irrito aun más al consejo. El ya no era un niñato inocente, sus palabras lo decían todo.

-hace tres años que desapareció, -apunto un jefe de clan- usted tiene una obligación como Shinobi de esta aldea.

-mis "obligaciones", quedaron saldadas la tarde de la victoria en la guerra –aclaro Naruto- ahora soy civil, solo quiero tranquilidad, Sake y ramen.

-¿Insinúa que ya no será Shinobi de Konoha? –dijo otro líder

-Puedo serlo, -dijo despreocupado- si me ofrecen algo interesante…

-¿Y si decidimos enviarlo a la cárcel? –dijo soberbio Hiashi

-¿Y si deciden ejecutarme? –acoto Naruto divertido

Todos miraron sin entender. ¿Acaso no le importaba morir? ¿Estaba resignado?

-les diré que me causa gracia verles las caras, -dijo Naruto sonriendo perverso- por alguna razón piensan que tienen el poder para obligarme a algo.

-No sea altanero jovencito –dijo ofendida la consejera Homura- ningún hombre puede contra una villa Shinobi.

-dos villas, -aclaro Inoichi- Suna es nuestra aliada y nos asiste contra rebeldes.

-Gaara de la arena no peleara contra mi y lo saben perfectamente. –Apunto Naruto confiado- y cuanto a lo otro…..si mal no recuerdo –señalo irónico- un solo Shinobi trasformo en un cráter humeante Konoha. ¿Era Pein? –haciéndose el desmemoriado

La sala se caldeo rápidamente, todo el consejo le tenia el ojo puesto por que sabían que apoyaría a Tsunade, justo cuando estaban por derrocarla. Y sin embargo no podían echarlo de la aldea, Naruto les recordó que lord Kazekage era su amigo, seguro lo sumaria a su villa a la primera oportunidad.

-nos tomo por sorpresa aquella vez –aclaro uno de los lideres cabreado- no se repetirá.

-De acuerdo, -admitió Naruto suspirando- creo que será mejor dejarles ver de lo que soy capaz. Así, aunque sea por temor, comenzaran a respetarme de una vez por todas.

Una amenaza, simple y clara, pero Naruto no emitía peligro. Se lo veía tranquilo y confiado.

-hace tres años, en el medio de la batalla. El idiota de Kabuto abrió las puertas del octavo infierno para traer a los 4 Hokage muertos. Pero mi padre al morir, se había llevado la mitad del Kyuubi con el. Pocos de ustedes saben, o recuerdan, que yo tuve toda mi vida tan solo la mitad del nueve colas. Mis padres, a traves de un complejo sello que ustedes apenas pueden imaginar, -sonriendo- me dieron las armas para controlar la mitad del zorro.

Todos recordaron cuando Naruto apareció en el campo con tal poder. Parecía invencible.

-como iba diciendo, las dos partes del Kyuubi se unieron en mi, en el medio de la batalla mas cruenta. Mi poder excedió todos los límites. Borre de un plumazo a los esclavos y a los zetzus como basura. Madara y Kabuto intentaron escapar y furioso explote para acabarlos. ¿Acaso tienen idea del odio que soporte con el zorro completo? ¿Tienen noción, de la carga de furia que traía el Kyuubi desde el infierno?

Todos vieron en esa declaración una cosa, sufrimiento. Como si solo hablar de eso le produjera dolor. Era lastimoso para alguien que hasta hace algunos minutos parecía invencible.

-¿Cómo lo controlaste? –pregunto Tsunade para sacarlo de ese recuerdo amargo

-no lo controle, -admitió Naruto- todos ustedes tuvieron la suerte que Kyuubi odiara mas a Madara, que a Konoha por como me trataron la vida entera.

Todos bajaron la vista con culpa, nada podían decir para replicar ese argumento.

-El Uchiha fue perseguido y lo atrape, -continuo Naruto- uso sus ojos para controlarme y tuvo éxito. –Todos contuvieron las respiración- pero cometió un error, y ese error le costo la vida a el, salvando la mía de paso.

-¿Cuál fue su error? –interrogo Shikaku

-Penetro en la mente de la criatura y vio que aun quedaba algo de mí. Cierto…sentimiento por alguien especial, -dijo el rubio ofuscado, Tsunade sonrió suavemente- entonces, creo un Genjutsu donde pude ver a esa persona revolcándose con un amigo. Enloquecí, y los mate dolorosamente. Mi odio fue total, pero el dolor por lo ocurrido…despertó….

Sus ojos se hicieron círculos concéntricos azules. Su mirada destilaba un frio poder inimaginable. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, eran ojos de muerte, terroríficos, pero en modo extraño….también hermosos.

-Rinnengan – fue el susurro de la mayoría

Naruto continúo luego de desactivar su Doujutsu.

-liquide a Madara, encerré a Kyuubi obteniendo el control sobre su poder y le selle para que jamás volviera a surgir en mi. Kabuto fue en siguiente en mi lista, 3 meses después lo encontré en madriguera más oscura, y siguió el mismo destino que su aliado Uchiha. No sabia como controlar el poder que me desbordaba, y no podía arriesgarme a volver a esta aldea sin controlar mínimamente mis nuevos ojos o mi chakra.

-¿Y como lo lograste? –pregunto Shikaku

-encontré una inesperada amiga en las prisiones de Kabuto, seguramente cautiva para experimentos. Gracias a sus enseñanzas, desarrolle mi Rinnengan y aprendí a usarlo sin morir en el intento. Aproveche mis habilidades y temiendo represarías de las aldeas Shinobi, me hice con aliados para respaldarme ante cualquier amenaza.

-¡¿Temiendo represarías?! –Grito Tsunade por los años sufridos- eres un héroe, ¿Lo sabias?

-¿Por qué se me amenazo con cárcel o ejecución entonces? –bramo Naruto ofuscado

Todos quedaron en silencio. Salvo Tsunade que sintiéndose tocada respondió:

-¡Sabes que yo nunca te haría eso! –Ofendida- significas mucho para mí.

-¿Y que hay de los demás? –Pregunto el rubio- ¿soy un monstruo, o un arma, o un esclavo?

-Nunca pensamos eso de ti –declaro Hiashi sin saber que decir

-¡No me digas Hyuuga! –Dijo irónico- ¿seguro por eso querías que me comprometiera con tu hija hace años no?

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos e indignados, sin dudas Hiashi era de los pocos que nunca había lamentado la desaparición de Naruto. Sin dudas quería en poder, como sus aliados del consejo.

-Así es, la familia Hyuuga buscaba poseerme para aspirar al puesto de Hokage. Por que jamás me harán creer que "lord Hyuuga" quería hacer feliz a su hija. –sonriendo irónico

El silencio se hizo pesado, cada cual cavilaba en sus fantasmas sin poder salir. Había disputas de poder tan antiguas que Naruto solo venia para amplificarlas aun mas. Pero quedaba saber dos cosas. ¿Naruto se quedaría en Konoha? Y, ¿Qué facción se quedaría con su apoyo?

-vengo a vivir un tiempo en Konoha, a entrenar, comer y dormir. Vengo por compañía femenina y tranquilidad. No soy el mismo idiota de hace tiempo que se humillaba por un poco de amor o atención. –Declaro Naruto duramente- desde ahora, tomare lo que quiera, como lo quiera y donde se me antoje. Y si alguno de ustedes planea detenerme, le presentare a mi "equipo" de guardianes, a los cuales tendrá que derrotar para llegar a mí. –sonriendo.

-haciendo sellos –JUTSU DE INVOCACION.

Tres figuras aparecieron rodeando al rubio que seguía sentado como si nada. Todos tenían capas negras con remolinos naranjas bordados. Se quitaron las capuchas y todos se quedaron espantados.

Yamato, Kabuto y Madara lo rodeaban protegiéndolo de todo ataque. Naruto vio el terror en todos y sonriendo declaro:

-no se emocionen –parándose- solo son los cuerpos de los hombres que solían ser. Yamato no sobrevivió a la captura de Akatsuki. Madara y Kabuto, mis dos enemigos mas brutales, ahora son mis "amigos" mas leales. Facultades del Rinnengan por supuesto.

Naruto observo el miedo y la angustia en la mayoría. Sin pensaban atacarlo de alguna forma, simplemente tocaría resignarse, nadie podría contra el. Finalmente las tres invocaciones explotaron en humo y se fueron. El rubio estiro sus brazos como "desperezándose" y yendo hacia la puerta declaro:

-como verán…me he vuelto….difícil de matar. –Aclaro serio- así que yo que ustedes cuidaría mis palabras desde ahora. Si me necesitan, acerquen su propuesta con la Hokage, buenos días señores.

Naruto salió del lugar y algunos metros mas allá en el pasillo se encontró con Sakura. El rubio se afirmo en la pared, de brazos cruzados la miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –dijo ella sonrojada e incomoda

-mirar es gratuito, -afirmo sonriendo sensual- después de todo, no tengo el privilegio de hoy, todos los días.

-¿Qué dices Baka? –Dijo más roja- ¿Por qué te comportas como ya no….?

-Es lo mejor, -afirmo serio- no volveré a caer en viejos errores.

-¿viejos….errores? –susurro ella

-Como enamorarme de una mujer manipuladora y masoquista- sentencio sin más

Ella enfureció y le intento dar un puñetazo, el atrapo el brazo por la muñeca y torciéndolo, la giro poniendo a Sakura contra una pared. Se pego a ella y aspiro su fragancia susurrándole:

-No te atrevas a levantarme la mano, -dijo serio- o descubrirás que el dolor adquiere nuevo significado.

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo nerviosa- ¡Suéltame!

-¿Eso quieres? –Señalo dándole un beso en cuello- ¿Ya eres la señora Uchiha? O ese imbécil impotente aun no te da nada.

-¿Qué…..dices? –dijo suspirando por el calor de Naruto a su espalda

-¿Sabes algo? –le confeso el rubio- estar en Konoha fue una casualidad. Por años jugaste conmigo y me enviaste para traértelo de vuelta a tu "Sasuke-kun".

-no Naruto espera…yo….

-nada de tu mentirosa boca me atrae, -indico girándola y quedando cara a cara- ya no me afectan esos ojos de ternero degollado. Ahora, me toca a mi dictar ley entre nosotros –sonriendo- mi ley.

Rodeada entre sus brazos como la tenia, tomo sus labios salvajemente. Ella estaba tan acobardada que no supo reaccionar, él la recorrió completa con sus manos ansiosas, mientras mordía sus labios robándole besos. Puso ambas manos en el trasero de la chica y la obligo a elevar las piernas sobre su cadera.

Ella intento alejarlo con sus manos en el pecho de Naruto para la fuerza la abandono. Intento bajar la cara para que el no siquiera besándola, pero el rubio elevo una mano al cuello de la pelirosa y al aprisiono. Estaba a su merced, la había tomado sin amor, sin romance, simplemente por deseo.

Finalmente la libero y ella cayó de rodillas llorando sin fuerzas. De no haber estado en un lugar publico, tal vez y la hubiera violado, esa fue la brutal impresión que a ella le quedo.

-Vuelve con tu "Sasuke de hielo" ahora, y trata de conseguir algo parecido a esto. O puedes venir detrás mío si te agrado, pero tendrás que recorrer un largo camino.

Ella lo vio irse completamente destrozada. Tanto había rogado al cielo volver a verlo, y justo ahora que estaba tan cerca, parecía que Naruto estaba más lejos que nunca. La había olvidado, ya no la amaba, Sakura sintió una terrible desesperación. Su cuerpo había reaccionado favorablemente ante cada caricia, ante cada beso salvaje.

Tsunade salió de la reunión y al girar por el pasillo la encontró llorando en el suelo. Nerviosa la obligo a levantarse, hacia años que no era la débil niñita que solía ser. Por tanto la líder, supo con certeza que solo Naruto podía ser el causante de tan lamentable escena.

Naruto había cambiado, se notaba en sus ojos, en su forma de actuar. Se notaba su poder pero a traves de un infinito dolor. Naruto había cambiado, era un hombre diferente.

* * *

><p>bueno espero que les guste el capitulo ... realmente a mi me encanta esta historia espero ver algunos reviews para que el autor los lea muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia !<p> 


	3. CAPITULO 2: MI NIDITO DE AMOR

Bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta historia que espero que a muchos les guste.. reitero lo dicho el autor es Arminius.. esta historia no me pertenece asi como los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a kishimoto

sin mas el siguiente capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: "MI NIDITO DE AMOR"<strong>

Naruto gano la calle sonriendo satisfecho, no sentía mínima culpa de lo que había hecho minutos antes. Tal vez ya no la amara…. ¡Pero carajo que era mujer atractiva!

-tal vez me la eche al plato, un día de estos pensó lujurioso

-Hola Naruto, -le saludo Kakashi junto a Sai- me alegro verte de nuevo.

-me alegro estar de vuelta, -susurro despreocupado- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Sempai?

-no mucho, -admitió el peliplata- la mayor novedad eres tú.

-siempre te las arreglas para llamar la atención, "pene pequeño" –le sonrió Sai

-como siempre tus sobrenombre son horribles Sai, -dijo Naruto frio- ¿No será que ese "problemas" es tuyo?

El pelinegro se le quedo mirando sorprendido. Kakashi decidió cambiar el tema para no tensionar el asunto.

-¿Qué dices si tomamos unas copas? –Sonriendo- yo invito.

-Buena idea, -dijo irónico el rubio- pero que venga también su estudiante predilecto. El "prodigio de la generación".

Otro tiro por elevación, esta vez para su antiguo sensei. Naruto se les quedo mirando y fingiendo sorpresa dijo:

-¿Se escapo de aldea otra vez? –sonriendo

-esta en prisión, -señalo Sai- desde que acabo la guerra.

-me sorprende que no sea Hokage, ja ja ja –burlesco- después de todo, siempre fue el favorito de todos.

Unas bellas Kunoichi pasaron por donde hablaban los hombres y le sonrieron al rubio sonrojándose. Naruto miro a sus ex –compañeros y con gesto cómplice susurro:

-lo de las copas, tal vez otro día Sempai, -guiñándole el ojo- hoy tengo…..me apetece compañía mas…cariñosa. –sonriendo

Naruto comenzó a seguirlas y Kakashi le grito que en la noche habría una reunión de los antiguos novatos y sus capitanes. El rubio hizo señas con el brazo como indicando que allí estaría, pero lo hizo como si fuera de compromiso. Los ninjas lo miraron irse con las dos muchachas muy extrañados. ¿Naruto persiguiendo mujeres? O mejor dicho, ¿persiguiendo a una mujer que no era Sakura Haruno? Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

En la oficina de la Hokage, la líder conversaba con Shizune, su confidente y amiga, todo lo ocurrido. El consejo odiaba a Naruto, los líderes tenían la ambición de emparentarlo con sus familias, visto el maravilloso Rinnengan. Tsunade cada vez sentía más conflictos entre lo que quería hacer, y lo que debía hacer.

Shizune la comprendía perfectamente, ese Naruto ya no era el de siempre. No más el amable y bondadoso, era un hombre que parecía haber vuelto de una larga pesadilla. Dispuesto a conseguir las cosas sin pedir permiso. Sin esperar o rogar.

Ambas mujeres miraron y metros mas allá, en el sillón de las visitas, Sakura tenia entre sus manos un vaso de te que Shizune le había servido. Miraba al vacio, perdida en el mar de sensaciones que la vuelta del hombre le había dejado. Solo pudo decirle a su maestra que discutió con Naruto, no se atrevió a confesar los besos, las mordidas y el manoseo. Tuvo el temor que las mujeres notaran, el deseo que esas acciones le habían despertado. Ironías de la vida, ahora que la pelirosa no podía ver a otro hombre que no sea Naruto. Era el, quien la despreciaba, la humillaba y apartaba. La moneda se había volteado irremediablemente.

Tsunade se acerco al ventanal y junto a Shizune discutieron los asuntos de la reunión:

-Naruto ha traído ciertos descontrol a Konoha, en principio su rango esta al altura de Sannin. Ya que su poder nos excede a todos. Debo hacerle una oferta que no pueda rechazar, de lo contrario se largara a otra villa.

-El consejo lo odia, verdad?

-si, pero comprendieron que si las demás aldeas lo tientan, tal vez hasta termine siendo nuestro enemigo. Su amor por Konoha, esta quebrado. ¿Crees que lord Kazekage no hará lo imposible para reclutarlo?

-Gaara-sama es su amigo, -concluyo Shizune- son tan parecidos que se identifican, uno con el otro. ¿Qué piensa ofrecerle Tsunade-sama?

-lo que pida, -sentencio Tsunade- lo que sea. Tiene el poder para ser Hokage si así lo quiere. Y mi deber como líder es retenerlo, aun cediendo mi puesto en el proceso.

-¿Qué pasara con Sakura-san? –susurro la morocha incomoda

-no puedo hacer nada por ella, -admitió Tsunade- hablare con Naruto a su debido tiempo. Pero entre lo que nos paso en el hospital, y sus palabras en la reunión. Pareció haber hablado Jirayja y no Naruto. Además el…..

Ambas mujeres miraron como cierto rubio, por la calle principal de la aldea, caminaba con dos Kunoichi una de cada brazo. Tsunade y Shizune se miraron preocupadas, la líder termino su frase:

-solo puedo retenerlo en Konoha, el resto depende de Sakura.

Esa noche, en un restaurant de la aldea, los Shinobi de la generación se reunieron para dar la bienvenida a Naruto. También los capitanes de los equipos estaban presentes y varios jounnin amigos. En realidad era una reunión pensada por el cumpleaños de Shikamaru, pero el mismo Nara anuncio que poco importaba un año mas, considerando el regreso de un buen amigo.

Hubo licores, comida y muchas anécdotas graciosas. Naruto bebiendo, parecía el antiguo Naruto de a ratos. Alegre, desinhibido, gritón. Reía como chico con las ocurrencias de Lee y Gai, con los gestos aburridos de Shikamaru que conforme bebía, se hacia mas divertido y sociable.

Las Kunoichi no dejaban de notar lo guapo que Naruto se había vuelto. Babeaban por dentro pensando en si físico en general. El rubio les dedicaba miradas sensuales a todas, dispuesto a conquistarlas sin excepción. Sakura, presente en la fiesta, simulaba divertirse pero la pasaba realmente mal. Ino junto a ella no dejaba de susurrarle maliciosa, lo deseable que el Uzumaki estaba.

Todas las mujeres miraban a la pelirosa con cierta envidia, pensaban que se había sacado la lotería de tener a su ex–compañero de vuelta. Después de todo, siempre estuvo completamente enamorado de ella. Las mujeres mas "experimentadas", como Anko o Kurenai, notaron que el rubio estaba "libre" sentimentalmente. Era obvio por que ninguna mujer le provocaba sonrojos o calores. Naruto estaba soltero, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

Las cosas un hubieran sido tan graves para Sakura si Anko, medio ebria cuando la velada estaba por terminar, soltó ante las mas jóvenes ese dato, que las maduras mujeres habían captado.

-haber quien se lo queda chicas –había soltado como despedida a todas

Terminada la reunión, el rubio salió con Shikamaru y Chouji. Los tres fueron al comedor de la casa Akimichi y continuaron bebiendo. Shikamaru y Naruto congeniaban bien, nunca andarían como los mejores amigos de un lado para el otro, pero congeniaban. El Nara tenía una pregunta guardada desde la reunión de clanes, y en soledad aprovecho para formularla:

-dime algo Naruto, -bebiendo- ¿Por qué diablo mostraste ese aspecto de asesino brutal y sanguinario, con poderes y todo?

Naruto sonrió, la mente siempre analítica del pelinegro lo había captado a la perfección. Esa pregunta era como rutina, fingir no entender cuando en realidad buscar solo confirmación.

-jodido Nara –susurro sonriendo- ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

Shikamaru sonrió complacido, por supuesto que lo había notado. Naruto había mostrado el Rinnengan, lo terrible guardianes que lo respaldaban. ¿Pero por que mostrar su poder? ¿Por qué revelar su verdadero potencial frente a sus enemigos en el consejo?

-¿Qué ocultas? –Dijo el Nara- ¿Cuál fue tu objetivo?

-¿Sabes….guardar un secreto? –le pregunto el rubio serio

-si, -contesto interesado

-yo también –aseguro el rubio y se echo a reír

-problemático, -le acuso el Nara - ¿Jugamos Shogi?

-Hai, -mirando a Chouji dormido a un costado- el gordo no nos acompañara eh?

Ambos rieron y rato después comenzaron a jugar. Y siguieron bebiendo hasta la madrugada.

Sakura en tanto, fue acompañada por Ino de regreso a su departamento. Había mudado sus pertenencias de la casa de sus padres hacia ya dos años. Tenía un cómodo lugar con cocina-comedor, baño y dos habitaciones. A veces la rubia Yamanaka, se quedaba a dormir con ella y se hacían mutua compañía.

Mientras caminaban en la noche de la aldea, Sakura le confeso lo ocurrido con Naruto esa mañana en la torre Hokage. La rubia la miro sonriente, como su amiga se lo contaba parecía violación, pero sus ojos y en sus gestos se veía con claridad cierto…deseo.

-En resumen, -señalo Ino perversa- Naruto aparece de la nada, sexi, oscuro y súper fuerte, te manosea y besa bien rico…¿Por qué no estas sobre el, ahora mismo?

-Puerca, - le acuso la rosa sonriendo- el….el no….

-¿y tu esperabas que después de todo lo pasado….apareciera sonriendo como Baka pidiéndote una cita?

-yo…no lo se…. –confundida

-¿No recuerdas cual fue la ultima charla que tuvieron? –Elevando una ceja- yo misma la escuche desde afuera de la carpa.

Flash back: hace 3 años.

El campamento de la alianza se había desplegado en claro de bosques cercados por muros de roca. Incontables carpas blancas, una al lado de la otra, ayudaban a poner en resguardo a los Shinobi heridos o con turnos de descanso. Naruto fue traído por Gaara y Kankuro casi a rastras. Coleccionaba heridas de los combates y sangraba tanto que su atuendo era casi rojo. Pero el rubio no quería dejar de vigilar, no quería dejar de combatir o estar dando su apoyo a las divisiones que chocaban en el frente de batalla.

Estaba agotado y herido, tres días sin casi dormir y sin haberse alimentado correctamente. Lo dejaron en una cama, en la carpa dispuesta para el Kazekage. Gaara le ordeno guardar reposo y complemento la orden con una amenaza:

-si te veo levantado antes de 6 horas, te enterrare en arena para que duermas de una buena vez.

El rubio sonrió a su amigo que estaba preocupado por el, y era su forma de demostrarlo. Tsunade que vio la escena le pidió a Ino que revisara a Naruto. La rubia le susurro que había heridas que solo Sakura podía curar. Tsunade era mujer y entendió el asunto, además la Kunoichi pelirosa era una de las mejores medico.

Rato después, la chica en cuestión, entro a la carpa para atender a su compañero. Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron, siempre que la veía le sucedía lo mismo. Charlaron de cualquier cosa, y se informaron de lo que el otro sabía. Pero Naruto quería algo más, hacia años que lo quería. Ella estaba revisando un corte en el hombro y estaba inclinada muy cerca, cara a cara. El la miraba embelesado y decidió hacer el intento. Se acerco levemente, elevando su cuello y a pocos centímetros de los labios, ella se aparto.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo sonrojada

-¿Todavía me lo preguntas? –dijo serio

-Naruto no es el momento –dijo volviéndolo a curar

El se recostó con una mueca de decepción, "No es el momento", ¡Nunca era el momento! Siempre algo interfiere, algo se atraviesa o existe una duda. Los ojos de Naruto se perdieron en un gran vacio, dejo de mirarla y solo volvió a pensar en la guerra. Al fin de cuentas parecía ser para lo único que servía.

Ella lo siguió curando y se sintió muy mal. Sabía que lo había herido más, de lo que lo curaba. Intento hablarle de cualquier cosa para quitarle tensión al momento. Pero el rubio cerró sus ojos fingiendo dormir. Ella supo que no dormía, el corazón de Naruto latía muy rápido por las manos femeninas recorriéndolo. Estaba furioso, estaba tan irritado que Sakura vio como apretaba un puño fuertemente.

Sakura pensó que era por ella, y en cierta forma tenia razón. Naruto estaba furioso por que la guerra, ahora era un obstáculo entre el y Sakura. Pero la chica lo interpreto diferente y sin decirle más palabra, salió de la carpa.

El las afueras estaba Ino, que había escuchado y visto toda la escena. La rubia la miro negando decepcionada y Sakura no sabia que decirle.

-Ino yo….será mejor que tu lo atiendas la próxima. –bajando la vista.

-eres un caso perdido frentona, -aseguro la rubia- no tengo idea que te ve, para amarte tanto.

-¡¿me estas llamando fea?! –grito en broma y para desviar el tema

-no bromeo con esto, -dijo Ino sin caer en la trampa- terminaras por alejarlo definitivamente.

-no digas eso, -susurro temerosa- lo que sucede es….

Nada, -sentencio la rubia- lo que sucede es…."nada". Hasta hable con Shikamaru para pensar una estrategia y me dijo: "Milagros no hago"

-no Ino, cuando esto termine yo te aseguro…..

-lo que tú digas Sakura, -dijo triste- lo que tú digas…

Ino se fue por el sendero de carpas y la pelirosa se quedo compungida. Tsunade la llamo a los gritos y volvió al trabajo mas para esconderse que otra cosa. 7 días después, la batalla definitiva y la desaparición de Naruto. El final de la guerra.

Fin del flash back:

-no se que hacer –dijo Sakura- el ya no me ama.

-que bien, -señalo Ino despreocupada- significa que no sufrirá mas, al fin será feliz.

-¿Qué dices Ino-puerca? –bramo furiosa

-¡Lo que digo Frentezota, es que Naruto Uzumaki tendrá candidatas "a miles". –Señalo divertida- ¿No viste las miradas femeninas en la cena? Se le echaran encima y el….ji ji ji….no las evadirá.

-¡Tu también lo mirabas igual! –Exploto Sakura- ¿no estarás pensando en….?

-¡¿Y por que no?! –Le desafío Ino- esta guapísimo y Shizune-Sempai lo reviso el otro día –haciendo un gesto lascivo- créeme amiga que esta "para comérselo".

Sakura apretó los dientes furiosa. Ahora todas las mujeres eran un peligro, y Naruto ya no….

-¡Voy a recuperarlo! –Le grito convencida- somos el uno para el otro.

-no me digas, -indico burlesca- veremos si te aguantas la competencia.

Una ventana se abrió en la casa junto a la que gritaban, un hombre moreno con un kunai en la mano y cara de furia grito:

-¡Cierren la boca maldita sea, dejen dormir al prójimo!

Las mujeres se fueron rápidamente sin evitar reírse por la escandalosa "charla" y sus consecuencias con el vecino del Konoha.

Naruto pasó la noche en la casa Akimichi, no tenia donde dormir así que le vinieron bien las partidas de Shogi contra Shikamaru (que obviamente perdió todas) y las bebidas que lo relajaron. Chouji despertó cerca de la madrugada y preparo el desayuno para los amigos. El rubio se despidió un par de horas después y en la calle se cruzo con un ANBU que le trajo un mensaje de la Hokage.

15 minutos después, entraba al despacho con cierta resaca y sonrisa distendida. Tsunade lo vio llegar muy "contento" y para amenizar el momento soltó:

-¿Noche larga? –invitándolo a sentarse

-no se ponga celosa, -le sonrió divertido- hay Naruto para todas.

-no te pases de astuto, -dijo siguiéndole el juego- eres un niño en pañales para mi.

-su manera de negociar a decaído Tsunade-sama –le susurro el rubio- si quiere convencerme de algo, debería ser mas…amable conmigo.

-basta de tonterías –le indico sonriendo- ¿Listo para negociar?

-al grano entonces, me gustan las mujeres decididas. –Despreocupado –además, el camino a Suna es largo y…

-deja de decir estupideces, - le espeto ofuscada- sabes que no te dejare ir, bajo ningún concepto.

-¿preocupada por perder a Kyuubi? –indico explorando el terreno

-Preocupada por perder a mi hijo –dijo crudamente y sin pensar- 3 años de soledad son suficientes para mí.

Naruto sintió una calidez muy dentro, sabia que esa mujer lo quería ¿pero declararlo su hijo? Bueno, era mucho más que una simple "simpatía". Finalmente se dijo que dejaría de intentar seducir a su "madre". Hasta el tenia sus limites.

-yo también te quiero, -le sonrió el rubio- y tienes mucha de la culpa que este todavía en Konoha.

-¡Entonces quédate maldita sea! –grito Tsunade golpeando la mesa- ¡¿Qué deseas?! Te lo puedo dar todo, -aseguro nerviosa- hasta mi puesto, ¡Todo!

-esta bien, -señalo despreocupado- supongo que se me debe la herencia de mis padres. Seguro quisieron que me la entregaran al ser mayor de edad. –Tsunade solo asintió- quiero ser Sannin y elegiré aceptar o rechazar cada misión que se me asigne.

-¿Quieres ser Sannin par irte de la aldea? –pregunto la rubia medio triste

-No, me quedare aquí, pero como Sannin no tendré que lidiar con equipos de Gennin y basura burocrática.

-creí que querías ser Hokage, -aseguro Tsunade- yo pensé….

-una persona vendrá por mi en pocos días, -siguió Naruto ignorando el asunto de Hokage- quiero la garantía que no se le acusara de nada, ni se le lastimara. Me reservo por supuesto, el derecho a defenderla contra quien intente atacarla.

-¿No deseas ser Hokage? – insistió aun sorprendida

-No, -continuo serio- prefieren tener tiempo libre y entrenar. No me interesa verles las caras a los del consejo y los clanes.

-entonces estas en un problemas, por que prácticamente eres miembro del consejo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tienes un Kekengenkai, eres poderoso y heredero de los Uzumaki del remolino. Tu madre te lego sus sellos seguramente, y eres hijo de Yondaime. Las ofertas de matrimonio te lloverán del cielo.

Naruto se quedo pensativo y la rubia creyó que consideraba quedarse como Hokage.

-¿Cómo cambian las cosas no? –Dijo asintiendo burlesco- cuando era un crio, era menos que basura. Ahora soy…me entregaran la mujer que me plazca.

-así es la cosa hijo, -le aseguro la líder- deberás pensar en sentar cabeza.

-por supuesto que lo hare, (no sin antes divertirme un poco) déjele saber a los viejos del consejo que tiene todo mi apoyo como líder de Konoha.

-¿En serio? –Dijo complacida- también me protegerás. –sonriendo

-¿y por que no? –continuo el rubio- mi "Oka-san" merece eso y mucho mas.

Siguieron charlando y bebieron sake intercambiando anécdotas de los años pasados. La líder siempre había tenido dificultades con el consejo que la odiaba. Pero ahora, con Naruto apoyándola, no tendría más oposición. Sin embargo su corazón de madre, tenia otra hija por la cual velar. Así que lo intento:

-Dime algo, -sonriente- ¿Para cuando tu casamiento con Sakura?

Naruto recordó en ese momento que Tsunade podía quererlo mucho si, pero también a ella. Así que contesto…."sutilmente"

-no lo se, -sonriendo- tal vez luego de que encuentre esposas y tenga algunos hijos. Si Sakura es lo bastante buena en la cama…..por ahí la convierta en mi cuarta esposa.

-¿Es una broma verdad? –dijo sintiendo rabia- no puedes hablar en serio.

-ustedes siguen creyendo, -dijo perverso- que soy el mismo tonto de hace años no? Esperan que un día de estos vuelva a ser el mismo. ¿Pero sabe algo? Me gusta la libertad, estoy cómodo y no siento dependencia de nadie, ni de nada.

Sakura te ama, -aseguro Tsunade sin saber que mas decir- pronto volverás a….

-Depende de ella –contradijo el muchacho- para mi solo es una mujer bella. Como muchas que conozco.

-no la lastimes –dijo protectora- ella no….

-mis asuntos amorosos son míos Oka-san, si Sakura espera que yo vuelva a seguirla como cachorro, se volverá anciana esperando. –bebiendo y su copa y parándose- buenos días.

Naruto se fue y Tsunade lo miraba extrañada. Realmente ya no la amaba. La había olvidado completamente. Seria un golpe muy duro para su estudiante, sin dudas.

Naruto camino por las calles rumbo a su departamento. Tsunade le había dado las llaves de ese lugar para que viviera. También le había entregado unos pergaminos sellados que solo su sangre consiguió abrir. Minato había comprado un gran terreno y tenia buena cantidad de dinero guardado. Kushina conservaba varios pergaminos con técnicas de sellos poderosos. El departamento era pequeño y estaba bien para un hombre solo, cosa que Naruto no era. Así que fue hacia el terreno de su padre y decidió a construir una gran mansión para recibir a las futuras invitadas.

Invoco a Yamato y comenzó a crear clones para comprar los materiales necesarios, algunos comenzaron a trabajar y otro fueron por las lozas y herramientas necesarias. Dinero no lo faltaba, además de ahora empezar a cobrar como Sannin. Tenía los ahorros de sus padres y cuantioso efectivo de sus capturas a criminales en los años que vago sin rumbo.

En el país de las olas comercio con maderas gracias a Yamato obteniendo una pequeña fortuna en poco tiempo. Incluso Tazuna el constructor de puentes le adiestro en muchos aspectos de la construcción y le regalo un plano para una gran mansión. Dicho plano, estaba ahora en las manos de Naruto que organizaba sus clones en los trabajos.

Las mujeres que pasaban por la calle se deleitaron con un Naruto en torso desnudo trabajando duramente y por 50 personas. Al rato tres empleados contratados por un clon llegaron y ayudaron a supervisar instalaciones y demás cosas. Al ritmo que impuso, en tres días termino toda su nueva casa. Fue la novedad del mes en Konoha.

En la tarde-noche del tercer día, toda la construcción estaba concluida. Naruto deshizo los clones y se paro frente a la mansión de brazos cruzados. Sonrió satisfecho y se mudaría al día siguiente.

-Buen trabajo, -le susurraron al oído- Te quedo hermosa.

El rubio miro de lado y al ver a Sakura, no emitió mayor gesto, sino volvió a contemplar la casa.

-tienes talento para la construcción –dijo sin saber que mas decir

-tengo talento para varias cosas, -señalo serio- es una lastimas que antes, la gente lo no viera.

Ella sintió el efecto de bofetada, pero se dijo que ignoraría todo y volvería a enamorarlo.

-Te ves cansado, -le susurro suavemente- te invito a cenar y así charlamos. Por los viejos tiempo si?

-tengo asuntos que atender, -dijo frio- cosas mas importantes.

Ella se mordió los labios furiosa. Desde que se conocían que jamás había pasado esto. Mas bien al contrario.

-¿me harás rogarte mucho? Le dijo acercándose sensual- eso te agrada ahora, ¿Qué te rueguen?

-tal vez, -dijo sonriendo Naruto- sobre todo me agrada cuando las mujeres me dicen " ¡mas, mas, mas. Dame más Naru!" –fingiendo gemidos

-Baka –dijo enojada- deja de jugar. Se perfectamente que no has estado con ninguna desde que llegaste a Konoha.

-no te preocupes, ahora que tengo "nidito de amor" comenzare la cacería, ja ja ja.

Sakura se puso roja de furia e intento darle un puñetazo en la cabeza. El se movió de lado evitando fácilmente. Naruto la miro serio y enojado.

-¡¿Tu no entiendes verdad?! –Dijo siniestro- ¿Necesitas que te envié al hospital? ¡Nada de golpes!

-de acuerdo, -dijo acobardada- pero deja de comportarte así.

-así soy ahora, -señalo Naruto- si te gusto, bienvenida al club, si me odias puedes largarte que no me importa. Pero no pienses que hago esto para seducirte, no necesito esto. ¡Si quisiera te tomaría ahora mismo y sin más tramites!

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, se sentía atacada, aunque el no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-yo te quiero Naruto, -dijo acercándose nuevamente- déjame…..perdóname. –apenada

-te perdono, –señalo despreocupado- ¿Algo mas?

-¡No eres sincero! –se quejo la chica

-problema tuyo sino te alcanza –comenzando a irse- nos vemos preciosa.

El rubio se fue por la calle tranquilamente y Sakura no sabia que pensar. Había tenido la leve esperanza de que Naruto solo estuviera tratando de atraerla amenazando con "otras". Pero estaba más que claro, él no le otorgaba más importancia que a cualquiera de las demás. Seria muy difícil volver a entrar en su corazón.

Naruto decidió que era hora de divertirse, hacia rato que no estaba con una mujer y su energía necesitaba ser …."Dispersada". Lo pensó un momento solamente…..y supo por donde empezaría.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste espero que antes de subir el siguiente capitulo ver algún par de reviews con su opinión respecto a esta historia.. muchas gracias :)<p> 


	4. CAPITULO 3: PASION DE MULTITUDES

**B**ueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, ojala les guste :) y gracias a **Arminius** por dejarme compartirla :)

Esta historia no me pertenece asi como naruto tampoco jajjaja

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3: "PASION DE MULTITUDES"<br>**

La mujer caminaba en la noche con dos bolsas del mercado. Llevaba además carpetas, informes, análisis y las provisiones que recién al salir del trabajo pudo comprar. Faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su departamento cuando tropezó y cayo al suelo. Shizune estaba tan cansada y frustrada que le costo empezar a juntar el tiradero de cosas.  
>De pronto, un hombre apareció y sonriéndole le dijo:<p>

-veo una damisela en apuros, mi especialidad.

-hola Naruto-kun, -dijo sonriente- ¿Me ayudas?

El rubio la ayudo naturalmente y también la acompaño hasta la casa de la mujer. Ingresaron al comedor y luego de poner todo en la mesa, el rubio simulo que retiraría.

-gracias por todo Naruto-kun, -le dijo la mujer- Tsunade-sama parece haber rejuvenecido.

-de nada Shizune –contesto sonriente- quería agradecerte….por curarme y cuidarme cuando volví a la aldea.

ambos se miraban con evidentes intensiones ocultas. Shizune le había visto desnudo en la revisión médica y al recordarlo, ciertos calores en su cuerpo surgieron. Naruto la miraba profundamente y enseguida supo por donde venia el asunto.

-Shizune, -suavemente- seguramente estas cansada por el trabajo pero….

-¿pero…? –le alentó a continuar

-me gustaría tomar un te en compañía y…- sonriendo suavemente- ya sabes…hablar sobre estos años pasados.

Shizune sonrió y muy ingenua creyó que Naruto necesitaba desahogarse de las actitudes raras que venia teniendo. Rato después bebieron el te y charlaron. Naruto saco una botella de sake de un pequeño bolso y continuaron la charla. Shizune no solía beber, pero alentada por la "amabilidad" de la visita, decidió acompañar al Uzumaki. Una hora después, mas relajados, Naruto empezó a contar de sus viajes y de las cosas que había echo.

-te has vuelto un pervertido, -le susurro la mujer- Naruto-kun.

-¿pervertido? –Fingiendo inocencia- no lo creo, solo digamos que aprendí, algunos trucos.

-ten cuidado con lo que haces en Konoha, -sonrisita- conozco alguien que te matara si te pasas de listo.

-ese "alguien", no me asusta, -le aseguro sensual- además, no todo es sexo.

-¿Qué dices? –sorprendida

-Por ejemplo, veo que estas muy cansada –bebiendo- sin embargo, podría complacerte sin necesidad de sexo.

Shizune sabia que estaba mal, sabía que si no detenía el curso de la charla, las cosas podían terminar muy mal. Sin embargo, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia pareja ni relación. Hacia tiempo, que su cuerpo lo tocaba solo ella, y necesitaba más. Sumados al claro efecto del sake en alguien no acostumbrado, produjo un…"descuido".

-¿Por ejemplo? –sugirió sonrojada

Naruto se paro de su silla y rodeando la mesa se coloco a espaldas de ella. Comenzó a masajear suavemente sus hombros. Lento, profundo usando las yemas de sus dedos para relajar los cansados músculos de la mujer. Ella cerró los ojos excitada, su cuerpo acumulaba mucha tensión y malas posturas por tanto documento por llenar.

El cuerpo de Shizune comenzó a "ablandarse", comenzó a olvidar todo prejuicio sobre la situación que podía pasar. Ese masaje era cada vez más intenso y mejor. Sin que ella lo notara, Naruto le bajo el kimono por debajo de los hombros. Ahora tocaba su piel y usaba suaves descargas de chakra para intensificar el trabajo de sus dedos.

Shizune comenzó a suspirar levemente, estaba relajada al máximo, mas podía decirse que estaba indefensa. El rubio le lleno la copa en la mesa y le siguió dando de beber sin dejar de trabajar en su cuerpo. Rato después, eran los labios de Naruto los que suavemente recorrían el cuello de la bella morocha. Ella estaba entregada, y el rubio poniéndose de costado a ella, la tomo por la barbilla y aprovecho el "regalo" besándola en los labios.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo como pudo

-complacerte- susurro el rubio rodeándola con sus brazos.

-no Naruto, -intento resistir- dijiste que…..sin sexo.

-¿estas complacida? -Susurro besándola en el cuello

-si…. –dijo apenas

-que bien….-besándola- ahora podemos pasar al sexo.

La ayudo a ponerse de pie y la bocas unidas traían lenguas batallando. El le bajo el kimono hasta la cintura y desgarro la camiseta de redes interior. Comenzó a lamer sus pechos, masajeando suave con sus manos la espalda de Shizune que ya no tenía dominio de si misma.

-Na….Narutoo…mmmnn -dijo abrazándose con fuerza a el- ¡Naruto no!

-como quieras –susurro el, sin dejar de lamerla-

Bajo sus brazos y tomándola firme de cintura la guio al cuarto. Ella intento resistir, por Sakura, su estudiante y amiga, pero su cuerpo entre el sake y las manos de Naruto, ya no le obedecía. El rubio la acostó sobre la cama y subiendo sobre ella ataco los pechos sin tregua. Su lengua jugaba con los pezones de la mujer desesperándola totalmente.

Las manos de Naruto le arrebataron el kimono negro y bajaron la braga dejándola desnuda. Uso sus dedos para acariciar con delicadeza la intimidad de la mujer, le dio suaves masajes circulares hasta introducir el primer dedo. Ella gemía, aferrada a los cabellos de Naruto, se sentía una niña indefensa, aun cuando tenía más edad que su amante ocasional. Pero edad, no es igual a experiencia, y Naruto había tenido tres años de variados aprendizajes por las aldeas.

-tu piel es tan suave –susurraba Naruto- no puedo…dejar…de….

Lamia sus pechos suavemente, endureciéndolos, acariciándolos, minando por el resto de la noche la voluntad de resistencia en Shizune. La morocha solo uso sus manos para mantener aferrados los cabellos de Naruto contra sus senos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por que no quería ver, quería sentir.

Dos dedos de Naruto jugaban en su interior sin tregua, estaba muy mojada, demasiado excitada para el poco tiempo trascurrido. Pero Naruto la notaba atada, como si una fuerza le impidiera a Shizune gozar plenamente de lo que ocurría en su cuerpo.

-estas tensa, -susurro perverso- pero yo te relajare.

Besando sus pechos descendió en un suave y erótico camino de pequeños besos hasta la intimidad de la mujer. Ella no se movía, como si su espíritu estuviera concentrado en soportar una tortura. Cuestión que le duro hasta que la lengua se introdujo en ella.

Dos dedos abandonaron el sitio, una lengua comenzó a acariciar el rosado interior obligándola a gemir sin control. Intento moverse, intento detener esa tortura placentera. Pero cada lamida enviaba pequeños choques eléctricos a su espalda. Estuvo obligada a arquearla para soportar la sensación, para gozarla aun más por que Naruto se abría camino con pericia.

-Oh…..Kami, se siente tan bien –pensaba en la lujuria- ¿Por qué el?...no puedo…resistirrr ¡no puedo resistirlo mas!

-¡Narutooo! –grito la morocha corriéndose

El se elevo de su posición y sonriéndole perverso le dijo:

-parece que al fin logre relajarte –susurro divertido

Algunos minutos después entre caricias y besos. El rubio estaba sobre ella en trabajo de "ablande" y la mujer comenzó a reaccionar. En un rápido movimiento lo puso debajo suyo y le arrebato la remera negra violentamente. Se coloco sobre el y lo beso profunda y salvajemente.

-Me gusta este cambio –pensó Naruto- parece que se acabo la timidez.

Los roles cambiaron y era la morocha quien mandaba. Le arrebato el pantalón y los bóxer comenzando a chupar duramente el miembro. El intento incorporarse pero Shizune lo empujo para obligarlo a tenderse. La lengua y la boca de la mujer empezaron a desesperar al Uzumaki. Su miembro latía de excitación y ahora el no paraba de gemir y morderse los labios.

Un minutos después ella se monto sobre Naruto. Gimió y un grito se le escapo por lo brusca que había sido. Pero no tardo en acostumbrarse y comenzar a moverse como un infierno. El rubio se encontró en dificultades para resistir la tremenda cabalgada que estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo se dejo hacer sin resistencia y solo le aviso justo antes de correrse. Ella salió y luego de recuperar la dureza de Naruto, volvió a montarse. Esta vez se inclino y se besaron mientras ella movía su cadera.

-un poco….mas,-susurro Shizune entre besos- estoy….! Casi!

El la tomo con ambas manos de la cadera y se enterró profundamente haciéndola gritar.

-¡Narutooo! –bramo anunciando el orgasmo

Se besaron respirando pesado y el se levanto para cambiarla de posición. Ella quedo estilo "perrito" y el la tomo de la cadera embistiéndola duramente. El movimiento de ida y vuelta era glorioso, ninguno de los dos se conformaría con poco esa noche. Rato después se escucho:

-mas Naruto…-le decía gimiendo- no dejes de…hacerlo

-Shizune….-le decía embistiendo mas duro- estas tan estrecha….siento que me exprimes….

El continuo y cada vez llegaba mas profundo, cada vez lo hacia más duro y Shizune veía las estrellas:

-Ah Kami…..-pensaba ella- esta…tan adentro….que no puedo…..

-¡Narutooo! –anuncio descontrolada.

El tampoco pudo contenerse al escucharla y tuvo su propio orgasmo. El se había corrido en su interior, sudo frio pensando que lo mataría. Ella se dio vuelta y le dio un bofetón. Lo miraba sonriendo y se abrazándose a el siguió besándolo. Con una de sus manos por detrás del cuerpo siguió meneando el miembro de Naruto.

-no me digas que ya se acabo –le rogo Shizune- estoy muy caliente después que te viniste en mi. ¡Maldito! –sonriendo

-no me pude controlar –dijo sonriendo perverso-me apretaste muy fuerte con este cuerpo infernal. –besándole el cuello

-te mato sino…continuas esto, mmmnnn.

-tengo toda la noche –le indico el rubio atacando como siempre.

Naruto despertó y tenia a Shizune abrazada a el, sonrió al verle la cara de "mujer complacida" y lentamente se levanto para no despertarla. Brutal noche había tenido, en fin nuevo día, nuevos desafíos.

Se vistió en silencio y tapando a la mujer durmiente se retiro satisfecho, una buena sesión de sexo siempre le ponía de inmejorable humor. Iba tranquilo hacia su departamento para dormir algunas horas cuando un ave de papel vino directo a sus manos. El rubio sonrió por que sabia lo que se venia. El pájaro se extendió y la nota se pudo leer muy clara:

"estoy en la puerta este de Konoha, ven por mi. O entrare por la fuerza"

-por lo menos esta vez aviso, -susurro Naruto- casi destruyo medio Kirigakure hace un año-sonriendo

El rubio fue directo a la puerta designada y dedico especial atención a las curvas del femenino cuerpo de Kurenai. Hinata intento hablarle pero tartamudeaba tal cual su ancestral costumbre. Charlo unos minutos con Kiba, intercambiando amenazas amistosas y trato de ligarse a Kurenai que le respondió con evasivas. En ese asunto estaba cuando una persona con capa negra de remolinos naranjas se acerco a las puertas.

El rubio les tranquilizo a los guardias diciendo que venia con el, y la Kunoichi encapuchada entro a la aldea tomada del brazo de Naruto. Hinata se le quedo mirando rabiosa, pero la recién llegada ignoro a todos a excepción de Naruto. Luego de caminar algunas cuadras, la mujer hablo:

-hace una semana que te busco, -levemente molesta- desapareciste sin decirme nada.

-etto….-nervioso- lo que pasa es…..!Tenia una misión!

-¡Te fuiste de juerga! –Dijo adivinando al instante- seguro emborrachaste tanto que caíste aquí.

-Perdón Konan-san, -susurro el rubio sonriendo- algún día, tenia que volver a Konoha.

-no me gusta este lugar –dijo sacándose la capucha—sabes que corro peligro aquí.

-junto a mi no te ocurrirá nada, -le aseguro sonriente- de hecho, ya tengo casa para alojarnos y….

-no nos quedaremos aquí –dijo fría- me voy en una hora, y tu conmigo.

-deja de comportarte como mi esposa, –le respondió sonriendo- o al menos cumple con tus deberes conyugales.

-no me acostare contigo Naruto –le dijo con suave sonrisa- somos amigos y te ayudo por que me salvaste.

-tal vez, -dijo serio- pero como Amagakure ya no existe, y no tienes a adonde ir, pensé que podríamos quedarnos en Konoha.

-¿después de todo lo pasado, aun defenderás esta aldea?

-no, -serio- pero debo proteger a gente que me quiere, como Tsunade Oka-san.

-Me intentara matar en cuanto me vea. –aseguro Konan convencida

-si no te permite vivir aquí conmigo, -dijo Naruto serio- nos iremos juntos.

-¿Me lo prometes? –dijo con suave sonrisa

-Lo prometo, -señalo el rubio- y bien sabes que siempre cumplo.

Tal como Konan advirtió, apenas cruzaron las puertas de la oficina de Hokage, Tsunade le lanzo tres kunai a la mujer junto a Naruto y casi salto su escritorio para ir por ella. Naruto desvió las armas y se paro entre las mujeres evitando la contienda. Abrazo a Tsunade rodeándola, conteniéndola, la mantuvo sujeta hasta que dejo de forcejear. Le susurro palabras al oído para calmarla, para explicarle por que esa mujer que había sido enemiga, era ahora su mejor amiga.

Konan se aparto y fue a sentarse en un sillón de la oficina por gestos de Naruto. El rubio continuaba abrazando a su Oka-san para que se calmara, le explico y le explico, con paciencia y con tristeza. Al fin Tsunade pudo hablar:

-Así que….ella es….-dijo conteniendo la rabia

-Konan-san, es la que salvo mi vida –aseguro el Uzumaki- me enseño a usar el Rinnengan y no morir en el intento. Le debo mucho, es mi amiga, y por ella estoy aquí ahora.

-¡¿Y tu que?! –grito rabiosa la líder

Konan se mantuvo seria, pero en sus ojos grises podía notarse un dejo de tristeza.

-Nagato y yo nos equivocamos, cometimos el error y el lo pago con su vida. Intente asesinar a Madara y me capturo para obtener los secretos del Rinnengan –bajando la vista- Naruto me encontró casi muerta en un laboratorio de Kabuto. Estoy viva gracias a el.

-no tiene a nadie, -susurro al oído de Tsunade, Naruto- no tiene casa, ni familia. Durante años nos hemos cuidado uno al otro, y seguiremos haciéndolo.

-no puedo aceptarla –dijo Tsunade- me pides que…..yo no puedo..

-ella me necesita y la cuidare, sino puede quedarse en la aldea…..

-¿Te iras con ella? –pregunto angustiada

-Hai –dijo triste Naruto

-Que se quede, -dijo la líder- pero me debes un gran favor eh? –sonriéndole

-hecho, -sonriendo- no tendrás queja de ella, te lo aseguro.

Luego de la reunión, Naruto y Konan caminaron por la aldea directo a la mansión. Si bien la mujer tenia algunos años mas que Naruto, su belleza era extraordinaria. Siempre ocultaba su cuerpo bajo anchas y largas capas. "Menudo desperdicio" solía decir Naruto, por que no tenia nada que envidiarle a ninguna mujer.

Konan iba aferrada del antebrazo de Naruto, una costumbre de años que a ella le brindaba protección, y a el le agradaba por llevar tan bella mujer junto a el. No olvidaba seducirla a menudo y aunque ella lo ignoraba, constituía la manera de bromear y relajarse que ambos compartían.

-comprare víveres,-susurro la mujer- seguro que tu alacena solo tiene ramen.

-ni eso, -contesto sonriente- recién termine ayer con la casa y me mudaría hoy.

-¿Es grande?, por que te repito que no dormiré contigo. –sonriendo suavemente

-algún día lo harás Konan-san, -seductor- y luego pedirás mas, mas y mas.

-¿Nunca te rindes? –Pregunto divertida- llevas como dos años de lo mismo.

-Perseguí como 9 años a una mujer, -le dijo recordando- ¿Crees que no puedo seguirte tanto tiempo? –sonriendo

Ambos guardaron silencio, era un tema "delicado" y lo sabían perfectamente. Konan compro y compro todo lo que le agrado. Naruto pagaba y sus clones cargaban todas las cestas y bolsas. Media hora después, llegaron a la mansión Uzumaki.  
>Entraron al amplio comedor y la peliazul se quedo encantada con la enorme cocina. Tenía mesada y todo lo que le agradaba.<p>

-es hermosa –dijo recorriéndola- me encanta.

-sabia que te agradaría, -le aseguro complacido- Además, ¿La mejor cocinera del mundo merece menos?

Konan lo miro sorprendida, a pesar de los años, no se acostumbraba al trato amable y cariñoso que Naruto siempre le prodigaba. Solo podía recordar a un hombre que hace mucho tiempo se había parecido, Yahiko.

Los clones desaparecieron y se dedicaron a acomodar las cosas traídas mientras Konan le contaba lo acontecido días atrás. Naruto no hablo por largo rato, aguanto las reprimendas sonriente y finalmente dijo:

-Te extrañe Konan-san

Ella lo miro profundamente para ver si bromeaba, cosa que no sucedía en ese momento.

-¿Por qué?, últimamente parezco la mama regañona –dijo divertida- incluso te arruino tus "conquistas".

-Kyuubi, Madara, Rinnengan –dijo serio- fue un largo camino por los 9 infiernos. Cuando iba a morir, cuando parecía que el zorro me absorbería finalmente. Apareciste tú, estuvieron Nagato y sus experiencias, estuvo Yahiko y su sueño de paz.

Ambos se miraron como lo que eran, dos amigos en la desgracia del otro. Dos personas que se salvaron mutuamente y aun se protegían uno al otro.

Unos golpes a la puerta los sacaron de conversación. Naruto fue a abrir y se encontró con Ino, Sakura y Tenten. Las tres se miraban entre ellas con disgusto. Pero al ver a Naruto sus rostros cambiaron a la sonrisa soñadora. El rubio las invito a pasar y las chicas traían paquetes en las manos. En el comedor se cruzaron con Konan que las ignoro y siguió acomodando los víveres.

-¿Naruto que hace ella aquí? –gruño Sakura

El rubio les sonrió fingiendo no ver celos y respondió:

-mi sensei viene a vivir en Konoha, permítanme presentárselas.

Konan se iba a encerrar en la cocina pero Naruto la saco del brazo pese a sus suplicas. Luego de presentaciones y saludos con reverencia. Comenzaron a charlar mientras por dentro, cada quien estaba en lo suyo:

-¿Quién se cree para venir a Konoha? –Pensaba Ino- Eso de "sensei" es un cuento seguramente.

-¡¿Por qué mas mujeres?! –Gritaba Sakura en su interior- ¿Dónde esta mi Naruto dulce, fiel y amable?

-Ya veo, -pensó Tenten- diría que por la comida no llegare a el. Pero tengo otro recurso ji ji, si no vi mal esta gran casa tiene…

-La verdad, las 3 están muy guapas,-fantaseo Naruto- Ino y Sakura están muy irritadas por Konan-san. Así que…mejor echarle un vistazo a Tenten.

-no me gusta como me miran- aseguro Konan para si misma- en fin, otra aldea en la que deberé dormir con un ojo abierto.

Las tres chicas visitantes traían comida para el desayuno. Todas se sentaron en la mesa y te de por medio, charlaron fingiendo amistad. Konan no era mujer de fingir nada, sabía que esas chicas la odiaban por estar en la misma casa con Naruto. Sabia el efecto, por que en todas las aldeas recorridas el rubio terminaba siendo "pasión de multitudes".

Desayunaron intercambiando "cortesías", mientras las tres chicas maldecían por lo bajo a Konan por que era bella y no lo podían negar. Naruto desayuno y como aun tenia que dormir por acción nocturna, decidió terminar con la visita.

-¿Alguien sabe que hora es? –pregunto despreocupado

Ino y Sakura tenían que entrar al trabajo del hospital. Se disculparon y apretando los dientes tuvieron que irse. Tenten tenía entrenamiento con su equipo. Gai-sensei era una pesadilla con esas cosas. Pero Naruto ya tenía planeado su movimiento.

-Tenten –dijo suave- antes que te vayas. ¿Tienes un minutos para mí?

-los que quieras –pensó la castaña sonriéndole

-se acostara con ella –pensó Konan volviendo a la cocina

Caminaron por el pasillo lado a lado y abriendo una puerta, Tenten se encontró lo que había calculado hace un rato. Un amplio Dojo de prácticas. Piso de tatami blancos, paredes corredizas para guardar armas, todo lo necesario para un buen entrenamiento.

-muy buen lugar Naruto –dijo al chica comiéndoselo con la mirada- increíble que lo construyeras tu solo.

-que puedo decir, los clones se sombras siguen siendo de mucha utilidad je je –rascándose la cabeza- eh…..Tenten?

-Si..-susurro suavemente- ¿De que querías…hablar?-sonriendo

Naruto se abalanzo sobre ella y la chica retrocedió sonrojada. Se apoyo en la pared y el rubio estaba sobre ella. Cerró los ojos romántica y espero…

Sintió un ruido al lado suyo y al abrir los ojos Naruto estaba muy cerca y serio:

-tengo puertas corredizas aquí al lado –dijo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente- pero necesito…armas. Así que pasare por tu armería esta tarde y tal vez…-mirándole los labios- puedas recomendarme que comprar.

Tenten estaba sonrojada y completamente indefensa. ¡Naruto era tan guapo! Olía tan bien y tenía unos músculos que bueno, mejor ni pensarlo si el asunto es mantener la cordura.

-Bue….bueno –susurro como pudo- ¡Mejor me voy!

Tenten salió corriendo avergonzada y Naruto se quedo apoyado en la pared sonriente. Volvió despacio y ahora si, se daría una ducha y dormiría como el cansancio se lo exigía.

Tsunade se pasó todo el día detrás de un misterio ¿Qué rayos le ocurría a Shizune? Había llegado una hora tarde, cosa que no ocurría en años, sonreía con cara de "feliz cumpleaños" por cualquier cosa. Y de postre termino con la documentación acumulada en cuestión de horas. Incluso ordeno la oficina de la líder y no la regaño por estar bebiendo.

La lógica respuesta era, un hombre. Tsunade se lo pregunto para conocer detalles de la "noche" y la morocha le negó todo. Asunto extraño si señor por que ambas se confiaban cosa muy intimas siempre. La rubia comenzó a creer que eran otros asuntos y no daba con la respuesta.

Shizune disfruto el día tanto como la noche anterior. Naruto la había complacido totalmente. Sin embargo, y aunque la locura de una hipotética relación le agradara. Sabía que Naruto nunca seria para ella. Tsunade y Sakura la matarían sin piedad si se enteraban. Así que le convenía callar para no desatar una tormenta.

Shizune se encontró sonriendo y recordó el masaje mágico que la había enloquecido. Ese rubio era un peligro para la castidad femenina. Pero sin dudas, el peligro más adorable que había conocido.

En el hospital pasillo del hospital dos "amigas" charlaban suavemente:

-¡¿Qué hacías en casa de Naruto?! –le acuso Sakura- Ino-puerca.

-Le daba un "desayuno de bienvenida" –dijo despreocupada- ¡Frentezota!

-Grrr, ¡Te lo quieres tirar! ¿Verdad?

-no se de que me hablas –dijo con sonrisita maliciosa- solo quería…ver la casa por dentro (si claro)

-¡Aléjate de el! –Le grito roja de celos- sabes que lo amo y lo quiero conmigo.

-Ponte en la fila "niñata" –le interrumpió una voz sexi

Ambas médicas se voltearon y Anko Mitarashi las miraba perversa.

-¿Y tu que quieres? –dijo Ino ofuscada

-Nada que ustedes puedan darme, -dijo relamiéndose Anko- pero mucho de lo que Uzumaki tiene escondido.

-Eres demasiado pervertida para que se fije en ti –dijo Sakura con algo de angustia

-Y vieja…-le completo Ino para cabrearla

-¡¿Qué dicen?! – Estallo la pelivioleta- tengo solo 5 años mas que el. –dijo ofendida- y estoy…"desarrollada" –apunto pasando una mano por sus pechos lentamente.

Ino y Sakura involuntariamente se miraron el busto propio, y comprobaron la desventaja con respecto a quien enfrentaban.

-¡Eso no importa! –Bramo Ino- a lo único que Naruto puede ayudarte, ¡es a cruzar la calle, VIEJA!

Anko y la rubia gruñeron y en ese pasillo del hospital no quedo un alma. Parecía que esto terminaría en pelea. Sakura se había llevado la mano al pecho y con la cabeza baja se lamentaba todo el tiempo desperdiciado con Naruto. En esta época, si ella hubiera tenido el valor, ahora seria Sakura Uzumaki y nadie podría tocar lo que es de ella. Vivirían en esa gran casa y todo el amor de Naruto seria solo para ella.

Pero ahora que trenzarse a luchar con la parvada de locas que perseguían a su Naruto. Pero de esta pelea, no escaparía:

-¡Es "mi Naruto"! –Grito furiosa- ¡Y ninguna de ustedes le pondrá un dedo encima! ¡¿Entendido?!

-claro "virgencita" –le susurro Anko- estoy temblando frente a tu vasta experiencia. Ku ku.

-claro, -completo Ino- no eres tan puta como Anko-Sempai –traviesa

-¡Maldita niñata! –Grito furiosa la Jounnin- ¡Ahora te matare de una buena vez!

En eso entro Tsunade que venia con unos análisis preocupada y vio el lio en el pasillo.

-¡Silencio! –Grito paralizándolas a todas- ¡A trabajar carajo! Y mas les vale no repetir esta escena, o las arrestare a todas….!Partida de locas!

Las tres mujeres desaparecieron por las pasillos para no enfrentar a la Godaime. No era nada recomendable cuando estaba furiosa. La rubia gruño por los problemas y conociendo al "motivo" de estos soltó para si misma:

-Naruto, -suspiro- mas te vale casarte pronto o el hospital no dará abasto con el trabajo.

fin del capitulo.

* * *

><p>muchas gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado :) el próximo capitulo lo subiré el jueves :) espero ver algunas reviews<p> 


	5. CAPITULO 4: MI GATITA

**Espero que les guste el capitulo **

**naruto pertenece a kishimoto**

**asi como esta historia pertenece a arminius**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4: "MI GATITA" <strong>

Naruto durmió algunas horas y cerca de la puesta de sol se levanto. Se coloco un kimono azul marino y sandalias con medias. Bajo del segundo piso y al entrar al comedor, vio a Konan mirando al patio trasero apoyada en la ventana amplia de la cocina.

Se acerco y la escucho suspirar. Había aprendido mucho de ella, y aun así, no la conocía completamente. Pero la comprendía.

-¿La extrañas verdad? –le susurro apoyándose junto a ella

-¿A quien? –dijo con melancolía

-La lluvia –contesto el rubio mirando el patio

Ella se sorprendió, ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

-hace algunos meses que estuve pensando en instalarnos. –le confeso el hombre- no me decidía por que me era cómodo viajar de aquí para allá.

-¿Y entonces? –le susurro Konan

-una noche desperté en un hotel que habíamos elegido y te vi afuera, parada en la lluvia. Entonces pensé que extrañabas tu casa, Amagakure.

-no puedo evitarlo –susurro apenas-y al mismo tiempo volver…seria doloroso sin Nagato y Yahiko.

-algo se agito dentro mío, -declaro serio- el suave perfume de los cerezos de Konoha, la briza de la tarde, el sol cayendo detrás de los rostros de los Hokage.

-también lo extrañabas –asintió Konan- es natural, toda tu vida viviste aquí.

-pero fue como si lo recordara luego de verte, -dijo el rubio confuso- una vez mas, me salvaste. Me guiaste por el camino de regreso. Tal como en el infierno. -sonriendo

Ella acaricio el rostro y suavemente recorrió con sus dedos las marcas en el. Naruto era muy sensible a esas caricias y no pudo evitar ronronear suavemente. Ella sonrió, por momentos podía ver al antiguo Naruto. Un privilegio que solo ella tenía. Se miraron tiernamente y ella volvió a observar el patio trasero.

-quiero un jardín enorme aquí atrás –le anuncio la mujer- una fuente de agua, flores, pasto y muchos arboles.

-te conseguiré lo necesario en los Yamanaka –le aseguro el rubio- y Yamato nos ayudara a que pronto, el lugar este listo.

-¿Qué quiere cenar? –le pregunto complacida

-tengo que salir, -dijo serio- por hoy tienes descanso de mis acosos –sonriéndole

Ella sonrió contenta y le capto la intensión:

-iras de "cacería" no?

-si tu no me das lo que deseo, -dijo perverso- tengo que conseguirlo con alguien mas. –sonriendo

-eres digno alumno de Jirayja-sama, -le señalo alejándose- te matare si te metes en mi alcoba.

-una noche de estas, entraras tu en la mía Konan-san –sonriendo- es el destino.

-je si, tu creyendo en el destino –dijo Konan subiendo las escaleras- que buena broma.

La tienda de armas Nakamura era famosa en todo país del fuego. Durante 50 años había proveído de las mejores armas a la aldea de la hoja y sus aliados. Cercana a la montaña, la casa y forja de la familia era donde los materiales se fundían y se les daba la constitución. Luego eran llevadas a la tienda en el centro de Konoha y allí, los Shinobi incrementaban su arsenal por un buen precio.

Tenten cuidaba la tienda familiar esa tarde, su hermano mayor Shio lo había hecho por la mañana y era su turno ahora. La chica comprobó el inventario y todo estaba en orden. Buenas ventas, sonrisas varias y un cliente que se atrevió a decir lo bella que se encontraba el día de hoy.

Tenten le agradeció y se pregunto, ¿que había cambiado? Simple y claro. Era su encantadora sonrisa. Estaba feliz, como hacia rato no ocurría, cierto rubio y sus insinuaciones tenían algo de culpa.

A menudo Tenten había pensado que no era una mujer bella. Sobre todo por que Neji Hyuuga jamás le había puesto la mínima atención. A pesar de ayudarlo a entrenar y de mostrarse "amable" con el, Neji parecía enfocado tan solo en su vida como Shinobi.

Gai y Rock Lee no contaban. Eran como su papa loco, y su hermano aun más loco por seguirlo. Se divertía con ellos pero jamás eran vistos como "hombres".

En eso llego Naruto. Increíblemente guapo y encantador. El si la miraba con deseo, el si podía hacerla sentir mujer. ¿Y que pasaría con Neji? En realidad no lo sabia, pero tal vez podía adquirir la experiencia necesaria con Naruto, para después poder atraerlo. Aunque tal vez, termine enamorándose del rubio. ¿Quién sabe? Cualquier cosa podía suceder.

La calle ya estaba iluminándose con la luz pública cuando un elegante Shinobi de cabellos dorados apareció por la tienda.

-Buenas noches…Tenten –dijo con sonrisa ganadora

La chica dio un respingo. Puesto que se encontraba acomodando algunas armas en el fondo de la tienda. Se giro y sonrojo al verlo tan guapo.

-bue…nas noches, Naruto-kun –dijo en un suspiro

El rubio dio un amplio recorrido con la vista a todo el arsenal y luego enfoco los ojos azules en ella sonriendo.

-como esperaba, hay mucha variedad. No puedo decidirme que voy a llevar.

Ella se acerco y apoyando los codos en el mostrador, puso cara de niña inocente y respondió:

-¿Ves algo que te interese? –sensualmente

-en efecto, -dijo Naruto- algo en esta tienda me hace desear llevarlo directo a….mi cuarto. ¿Me permites?

Ella se sonrojo y el dio la vuelta al mostrador entrando de su lado. Fue directo a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –dijo asustada y..¿Excitada?

-esta katana de aquí atrás –sacando el arma de un estante detrás de la chica-me interesa mucho.

Tenten aparto la vista roja y abatida, se había prometido no caer en esos trucos y el rubio ya le había hecho lo mismo dos veces. El la miro complacido y se aparto levemente para admirar el filo desenvainado del arma.

-tal como lo supuse, -dijo sin dejar de mirar a Tenten- un cuerpo fino, una base exquisitamente trabajada, una belleza oculta. Solo falta el hombre, que le quite su…."cubierta".

Tenten casi descuidadamente tuvo el impulso de tocarse la ropa. Como si Naruto hubiera intentado desvestirla allí mismo. El hablada de la katana, pero al mismo tiempo….

El rubio sonrió por dentro y decidió darle un "descanso", así que le hablo de armas y Tenten se relajo por ese era su tema. Ella pregunto que tipo de armas solía usar y el se las señalo.

-sin embargo, no quiero tener solo lo que utilizo, -aseguro Naruto- me gustaría que mi Dojo tenga una buena provisión de armas variadas.

-¿Por qué razón? –preguntó Tenten

-bueno…piénsalo un poco,-sonriendo- tal vez de momento no las use, pero si tengo estudiantes, en un futuro, probablemente las necesite no?

-suena sensato –le dijo ella- pero depende del dinero, las armas grandes no son baratas.-sonriente

-el dinero no es problema, además…-mirando un estante- cuando tenga familia quiero que posean todo lo que les agrade.

Tenten desvió la vista algo ofuscada, "tener familia", eso quería decir que esa mujer Konan, ella…

-¿debería felicitarte? –dijo decepcionada

-¿Por qué razón? –dijo el sin entender- ¿Por comprar armas?

-"Tener familia", esa mujer Konan –celosa- esta embarazada no?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-grito Naruto –si Konan-san te escuchara decir eso me mataría.

Tenten se sorprendió y saltaba de alegría por dentro. "el esta soltero". Konan no era más que….

-Es mi amiga,-dijo aclarando Naruto- además dijo que me mataría si entraba a su cuarto.-sonriendo- así que somos solo amigos.

Naruto capto celos en la castaña y se dijo que era la suya. Debía aprovechar el momento. Luego de un tiempo de elegir armas y de que ella anotara el pedido exacto para enviarlo a la mansión Uzumaki. Naruto se dispuso a irse con algo más:

-bueno Tenten, -dijo suspirando- luego de que me quitaras todo mi dinero. –Sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece si me aceptas cenar mañana en la noche?

-una…cena –susurro ruborizada

-una cena, paseo, -sonriendo- me cuentas de tu vida y yo de la mía ¿Qué dices?

-(¡Si si si!) , bueno esta bien,-conteniendo la euforia- acepto Naruto-kun.

-excelente, -sonriendo- adiós.

El rubio se inclino y le dejo un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Se fue por la calle oscura y la chica creyó estar flotando encima de una nube. No lo podía creer, el la había invitado a cenar. Realmente era encantador, ella podía enamorarse.

En un salón del consejo de ancianos, algunos líderes se reunieron con los consejeros para tratar el asunto Uzumaki. La llegada de ese hombre había trastocado todos los preparativos para derrocar a la Godaime Hokage. Casi lo habían logrado, los lideres de todos los clanes estaban divididos entre apoyarla o no. Había que "retirarla" para imponer un Hokage absolutamente adicto al consejo. Sin embargo, el apoyo total de Naruto hacia la Godaime echaba por tierra cualquier intento de derrocarla por la fuerza. Había que buscar otro método, había que relevar a esa mujer como líder.

-debemos poner al pueblo en contra de Tsunade-hime. –sugirió Koharu

-¿Y como lo hacemos? –pregunto un líder de clan

-tal vez….tenga un plan. –señalo Homura

-háblenos de el, consejera – le alentó Hiashi Hyuuga

-verán, la fuerza de Tsunade esta en su honor como Senju, y en el respaldo que Naruto Uzumaki le brinda.

-eso lo sabemos, -dijo Hiashi- ¿cual es el plan?

-Destruiremos las dos cosas de un golpe. La expondremos como una mujer libertina y a el como su amante.

-Uzumaki no me agrada –declaro otro líder- pero puedo ver que ese tipo de relación no es la que tiene con Hokage-sama.

-no se preocupen, -señalo Homura- hay muchas formas de concretar esas relaciones. –Sonriendo- y ustedes deberán reunir a los lideres para que los atrapen en el acto.

Naruto fue a cenar en Ichiraku, se sentó en una banqueta y pidió para comer. La noche era hermosa, se sentía feliz de haber vuelto a Konoha. Muchas personas le inspiraban buenos sentimientos, algo que no ocurría tan a menudo como años atrás.

Levemente pensó en Sakura, la chica parecía tener cierto…"don", que el rubio no podía discernir. No sentía nada por ella, su desgraciado entrenamiento con el Rinnengan lo había borrado todo de su corazón. Sin embargo allí estaba ella, en sus pensamientos.

Se pregunto por que Sakura había tardado tanto tiempo en ser cariñosa, por que recién de casi 9 años, le había dicho "te quiero". Parecía una burla, una broma del destino. Pero Naruto hacia rato que no le molestaban esas cosas. Muchos hombres viven y se enamoran de una mujer. Se casan, tienen hijos y envejecen con ella. Naruto creyó formar parte de ese grupo por años, busco y busco como llegar al corazón de la única mujer que le importaba. Se atravesaron muchos obstáculos y el asunto dio un giro completo.

Por primera vez en años, comprendió a Jirayja. El también era hombre de una mujer, y como ella no le correspondió, simplemente se trasformo en hombre para "todas".

-ero-sennin, -susurro sonriente-digno estudiante resulte ser.

Lo extrañaba, hubiera querido compartir un trago y mil anécdotas de mujeres. Incluso podría haberle dado material para sus famosas "investigaciones". Con un corazón que perdió el amor, no fue tan malo haberse convertido en un segundo Jirayja. Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber sido frio, calculador y odiar a todos. Hubiera conquistado al mundo con el Rinnengan perfeccionado más el poder de Kyuubi.

En esos pensamientos del pasado estaba….cuando alguien se sentó junto a el.

-¿Te puedo hacer compañía? –le sonrió la pelirosa sentándose

-es un país libre, -susurro el rubio serio

-¿Podemos hablar? –Le pregunto Sakura- ¿O te seguirás escapando?

El rubio la miro de reojo, sorbió el resto de sus fideos y haciendo señas al cocinero para comer más contesto:

-esta bien, -serio- no pienso irme sin cenar mi ramen, como Kami manda.

-claro, -susurro ella decepcionada- es por el ramen. Bien, no importa en tanto me escuches.

Comenzó a hablar sobre todo lo que vivieron, los años de la academia, las promesas, los momentos divertidos que pasaron. El rubio siguió comiendo sin hablar y solo le dejaba ver una suave sonrisa, muy de vez en cuando. Ella intento por todos los medios evitar el asunto "Sasuke" , por que sabia que era la razón principal de los problemas pasados y actuales. Pero notaba con ofuscación que Naruto no le interesaba en los más mínimo lo que ella intentaba trasmitirle.

Finalmente se llamo a silencio esperando algo de el. Enojo, insultos, rechazo, algo que le indicara aunque solo fuera dolor. Naruto respondió sorprendiéndola, al fin y al cabo, una cualidad que el rubio siempre tuvo en su vida.

-cuando te escucho hablar Sakura, -dijo pensativo- me da la impresión que esperas al viejo Naruto de regreso. No estoy seguro si lo amas, sino más bien pareces necesitarlo con desesperación.

-no hables como si estuvieras muerto, -dijo ella triste

-no lo hago, simplemente acepto que no soy aquel muchacho. Al final de cuentas, sufres inútilmente.

-¿Qué dices?

-te lo pondré de esta forma, -dijo mirándola de frente- ¿Qué cambiaria entre nosotros si yo volviera a ser el idiota que gritaba…"Sakura-chan"?

-¡No eras un idiota! –Dijo ella dolida- eras bueno, honesto, amable.

-¿entonces por que nunca tuve tu amor si era tan perfecto? –sonrió divertido

-no te hubieras enredado con cualquiera como esa tal "Konan"-herida y sin saber que mas decir

-no quiero oírte, hablar de Konan-san de esa forma –dijo enfadado

-Lo siento, -deprimida- seguro ella y tú….

-te equivocas, solo es mi amiga –dijo volviendo a comer

-¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? –Algo desesperada- tal vez no lo merezca pero yo te….

-¿Aceptaras no ser la única? –le dijo suavemente- por que te repito, no soy el mismo.

-se que no me porte bien contigo, se que me estas castigando –acongojada- pero por favor….por favor..Yo…..

-te diré que haremos, -dijo para calmarla- volvamos a ser amigos, a conocernos, a frecuentarnos. Te darás cuenta que soy un hombre distinto y luego….podrás ver si realmente me quieres o no. –sonriendo

Ella salto de la banqueta y lo abrazo dándole besos en la mejilla. Repetía "gracias" sonriente. El la aparto para detenerla y sonriendo le dijo:

-ey….ey espera! –Perverso- ¿No me digas que a todos tus amigos les haces estas cosas?

-Baka -dijo ella ofuscada y roja

El rio tan fuerte que la contagio. Sakura había dado el primer paso, y aunque sabia que el camino no era fácil, estaba decidida a conquistar de nuevo el corazón de Naruto.

Al día siguiente, en la mansión Uzumaki, Naruto y Konan comenzaban a desayunar bien temprano cuando Sakura toco a la puerta. Naruto la dejo pasar y la invitaron a desayunar mientras charlaban sobre cualquier cosa. Rato después Sakura se despidió y fue a su trabajo en el hospital.

Konan no emitió palabra sobre el asunto, sin embargo notaba en Naruto cierta incomodidad junto a la pelirosa que no podía disimular. El rubio invoco a Yamato y se lo dejo a la peliazul para que comenzara con los arreglos del jardín. Pasaron algunas horas y el rubio dejo su entrenamiento con los sellos de su madre para salir al patio. Se coloco bajo un árbol y desde allí vio a la mujer trabajar en el jardín dándole indicaciones a Yamato. Konan lo observo sonriente, le agradaba su compañía. Aunque Naruto y ella no hablaran, tan solo estar cerca los reconfortaba. Konan lo noto pensativo y adivino el motivo:

-deja de torturarte, -le dijo a Naruto- los años que sufriste fueron solo ilusiones.

-me lo repito todo el tiempo –señalo pensativo- y sin embargo….

-fue tan real que duele no? –completo Konan

-Hai, -bajando la vista- en fin, creo que pronto llegara mi encargo. -levantandose

-¿Las armas? –susurro Konan

El rubio solo asintió y entrando a la casa le dijo a la mujer sin voltear:

-en la tarde iremos a comprarte ropa, -sonriendo- no me gusta que uses la misma capa que las invocaciones.

Konan siguió en lo suyo acomodando las macetas sin responder. No le agradaba el asunto "ropa", mas cómoda estaba con la capas anchas. Cierta inseguridad de su cuerpo la hacían retroceder a la idea de vestidos más entallados. Así que siempre se cubría con largas y oscuras capas. Pero Naruto no se rendiría, algún día terminara por convencerla.

Naruto abrió la puerta de entrada y justo se encontró con un hombre monumental. Unos 2 metros de altura, cuerpo musculoso y duro. Una cara ancha y cuadrada, ojos negros y un gesto de escasos amigos.

-¿Uzumaki Naruto? –consulto el hombre

-si, soy Naruto ¿Trae el pedido de armas?

El hombre se movió a un costado y Tenten le sonreía parada junto a un carro con los materiales.

-soy Goro Nakamura, -dijo serio- mi hija me indico su gran compra. Se lo agradezco señor.

-un placer, -dijo sonriendo- las armas Nakamura son las mejores, por recurrí a ustedes.

Comenzaron a trasladar los paquetes con armas hasta el Dojo y Tenten le charlaba a Naruto sobre cualquier cosa. La presencia de su padre los mantuvo bastante fríos en sus tratos, por que Goro daba cierto miedo. Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, el señor Nakamura elevo la carreta y tirando de ella se fue por la calle serio como siempre.

Tenten al pasar junto a Naruto para seguir a su padre le susurro:

-esta noche, a las 9 Naruto-kun.- suavemente

El rubio el sonrió y volvió al Dojo para poner en orden el arsenal. La tarde trascurrió y Konan se las ingenio para eludir la salida con Naruto en "compra de ropa". El rubio no le insistió mucho más y como casi era la hora de su cita se alisto vistiéndose normalmente. Pantalón de jean negro y camisa azul marino. Tenten le había insistido en que no fuera nada formal y solo se considerara una salida de amigos. Lo cierto era que no quería mostrarse tan vulnerable ante el rubio.

Naruto le siguió el juego sabiendo como y por donde llegaría a su meta. Sabia que requería mas paciencia de la acostumbrada, pero no le incomodaba, por que sexo rápido podía conseguir con otras mujeres. Salieron, pasearon y cenaron charlando de todo un poco. Naruto se mostro amable, cariñoso y seductor. Ella se divertía con sus anécdotas y se sonrojaba con sus insinuaciones. En resumidas cuentas, la pasaron muy bien.

Al concluir la cita, el rubio la acompaño a su casa y en la puerta, antes de despedirse le dijo:

-se que voy a sonar algo impaciente pero..-sonriendo suavemente- ¿podría pedirte una pequeña cosa?

-¿Qué cosa Naruto-kun? –sonrojada

-Un beso, -dijo haciendo ojitos tristes- uno chiquito.

Ella se puso aun mas ruborizada pero no se aparto cuando lo vio acercarse. El puso suavemente una mano en el cuello de Tenten y apoyo los labios con delicadeza en ella. La chica cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. El beso dulce se hizo largo y Tenten inconscientemente lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello.

Rato después, con bastante dificultad se despidieron. Naruto sonrió mientras caminaba por la calle oscura y pensó que como mucho, en una semana lograría tenerla. La noche de luna llena estaba fresca y hermosa. Naruto camino hasta un puesto en específico y compro una caja de dulces. Camino varias cuadras y el lugar parecía muy solitario. El rubio sonrió y mirando desde la calle a un callejón oscuro declaro:

-¿Me va a seguir mucho tiempo…..Sempai?

No hubo respuestas, Naruto abrió la caja con los dulces y sacando un palillo comenzó a comerlos.

-deliciosos Dangos –dijo fuerte- lastima que no tenga con quien compartirlos.

Desde el callejón surgió una figura que acerco rápidamente, una mujer de sobretodo crema y cabellos violetas.

-dame los Dangos, -susurro seria- tramposo.

-no se enoje Sempai, -rio Naruto- solo quería que apareciera, es todo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto Anko molesta

-¿importa? –Respondió divertido- ¿Por qué me estuvo siguiendo?

-Por que me atraes –dijo pegándosele al pecho perversa- eres muy guapo.

-no soy tan inocente Sempai, -señalo sonriendo Naruto- no me haga repetir la pregunta.

-¿Y que me harás sino respondiera? –le desafío la mujer

-se me ocurren varias cosas, -dijo divertido- pero con mujeres tan hermosas, prefiero que me lo cuenten, como "niñas buenas".

-pero yo soy…..muy mala –dijo sensual

-Le aseguro que antes que salga el sol –agarrándola por la cintura- me lo dirá todo.

-ya veremos, -susurro ella- invítame unas copas y veremos.

Bebieron, charlaron y rieron. Se sedujeron mutuamente y 2 horas después estaban una sobre el otro en el departamento de Anko. La mujer estaba bastante "alegre" por la bebida y desnudándolo sobre la cama se encontró con un poderoso miembro:

-¡Por Kami-sama! –Pensó lasciva- la mejor y más grande misión que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Ella comenzó a lamer y chupar con avidez, el rubio se dejaba hacer relajándose y esperando el paso de la acción, para quitarle la información buscada. Pasaron los minutos y la boca de Anko no conseguía su objetivo. La mujer elevo la vista y lo vio gozando pero controlado. No le gusto ni medio que tuviera tanto control y decidió enloquecerlo.

-vamos pequeño –dijo perversa- dale a tu Sempai el "premio"

-dame el nombre de quien te pidió seguirme, y te daré lo que quieras- le aseguro Naruto

-me pagan mucho, -le dijo masajeándole- te lo diré si me complaces esta noche.

-trato hecho preciosa, -dijo el rubio- no me contendré mas.

Ella se quito su camiseta de redes y con sus pechos comenzó a masajearle el miembro. El rubio perdió la sonrisa ganadora y la mujer festejo por que al fin le quitaba el control. Anko Mitarashi era mujer perversa y con experiencia. Pero a pesar de hacerlo correr al inicio, pronto se encontró con que esa noche en particular, seria dominada de comienzo a fin por su ocasional pareja.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada, Naruto acostado boca arriba y Anko sobre el pero dándole la espalda. El duro falo del Uzumaki aun se encontraba a medio ingreso en el trasero de Anko. Ella estaba exhausta, habían hecho de todo y en todas las posiciones. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos del cansancio mesclado como droga al placer.

En ningún momento había considerado decirle para quien trabajaba. Solo lo había insinuado para acostarse con el. Pero visto y considerando, que por lejos había sido el mejor sexo de su vida, y que su amante prometía continuar sodomizándola sino hablaba, digamos que se sentía mas dispuesta a cooperar.

-¿Para quién me espías? –le susurro al oído lamiéndolo

-no….puedo….-contesto débil la mujer

-me gustan las mujeres fieles –dijo suave Naruto- pero solo cuando lo son conmigo.

El rubio la tomo de la cadera y elevando un poco comenzó a moverse en su interior. La mujer abrió grandes los ojos, no podía creer que aun tuviera energías para seguir. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuantas veces se habían corrido, era brutal.

Naruto continúo penetrándola y cuando le restaba un cuarto para llegar al final se detuvo. Ella ya lo quería todo aunque estuviera agotada y no tenia fuerzas para moverse.

-no me obligue a torturarla con placer –le ronroneo al oído sensual- ¿Me lo dirá?

Anko no respondió apelando a todo su sentido del deber como ninja.

-de acuerdo Sempai –dijo el rubio sonriendo- no diga luego que no se lo advertí.

La pelivioleta sintió una explosión y frente a ella tenia un clon de Naruto. No pudo moverse o reaccionar. El clon la tomo de sus piernas y se las puso sobre los hombros. Cuando ella lo noto, y supo la postura que intentaría se desespero

-¡no! –Dijo como pudo- ¡Así no!

El clon la penetro comenzando a presionar sobre el sensible punto G, mientras Naruto la tenía fuertemente aferrada de las caderas y se movía en su trasero. Anko no pudo evitar gritar abiertamente y gemir, llorando sin control. Su cuerpo recibía oleadas de placer que le subían a la cabeza nublando todo su juicio. Estaba en el limbo del éxtasis. Los Naruto le dieron un paseo a toda velocidad por el cielo.

-¿Serás mi gatita? –le pregunto Naruto besándole el cuello

-¡Seee! –grito sin pensarlo

-¿Serás mi espía? –siguió consiente que ya la tenia

-Seee, por Kami ¡Siii! –dijo desesperada

-¿Quién te contrato? –pregunto el rubio

-Hyuuga…. –susurro casi desmayada

-de acuerdo, -dijo sintiéndose venir- terminemos con esto…

Los dos Narutos presionaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo y los tres llegaron a un impresionante orgasmo haciendo explotar al clon y dejando a la mujer totalmente inconsciente.

Las diez de la mañana, Anko casi se tuvo que arrastrar al baño, las piernas se negaban a sostenerla. Le temblaban, totalmente sensibilizada y carente de fuerzas. Al volver a la cama solitaria, se acostó y sintió una terrible frustración. Desde los trágicos eventos de la traicion de su sensei. Se había jurado jamás ser manipulada por otro hombre. Pero Naruto Uzumaki había jugado con ella a su real antojo. Para postre, como todos los hombres se habían marchado y la había dejado sola en la cama. Agarro una almohada y parándola contra la pared de cuarto comenzó a darle puñetazos. Estaba frustrada por que la había dejado sola, ni siquiera se había despedido y seguramente el…..

-¿Las dejo a solas? –susurro el rubio mirando a la mujer boxear a la almohada.

Anko se puso roja por la alusión y le sonrió por que Naruto tan solo con su pantalón bóxer como ropa, había traído en una bandeja el desayuno.

-creí que te habías…ido- dijo mientras desayunaban en la cama

-te abrazaste tan fuerte a mi mientras dormías que pensé "seguro necesita compañía en la mañana"

Ella bajo la cabeza tratando de evitar el sonrojo.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí? –Susurro ella- ya me lo quitaste todo. –refriéndose a la información

-vamos Sempai, -dijo sonriendo- ¿No estarás enfadada conmigo verdad?

-Estoy "caliente", no enfadada –pensó la mujer sonriéndole

-¿Qué quería Hyuuga al pagarte para seguirme? –indico Naruto

-información sobre todo, que te gusta, que no te agrada, cuales son tus amigos y a quienes odias.

-¿Por qué?

-No me lo dijo, -sonrisita- pero creería que aun pretende emparentarte con la princesa Hinata.

- me esta estudiando, -aseguro el rubio- siempre tan frio y metódico –sonriendo- ¿y que le dirá mi "gatita"?

Ella aun estaba desnuda, al escuchar ese apodo y recordar el momento de la noche donde lo consiguió. Se movió sentándose sobre Naruto y lo atrapo con sus piernas. Los pechos de la mujer se frotaban contra el rubio y Anko le contestó:

-lo que tu quieras, -dándole un beso- le diré lo que tu quieras.

fin del capitulo.

* * *

><p>espero que les alla gustado el capituloo el lunes subire el siguiente :D gracias por sus reviews<p> 


	6. CAPITULO 5:¿KONAN ES AMIGA?

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia**

**gracias por sus visitas y reviews aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**Esta historia pertenece a Arminius**

**asi como naruto tampoco me pertenece**

**sin mas les dejo el capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5: ¿KONAN ES….AMIGA?<br>**

Konan utilizaba su mañana en arreglar el jardín, yamao había quedado en la casa para asistirla. Una excusa en realidad, simplemente Naruto no quería dejar sola a la mujer cuando el no estaba. No confiaba en la palabra de los consejeros, al final de cuentas, siempre podían enviar un asesino y fingir que nada tuvieron que ver. Konan no era una niña indefensa, se había puesto al nivel de Uchiha Madara y casi lo había derrotado.

Sin embargo, Naruto siempre la resguardaba como su persona valiosa, y Konan, se había ganado a pulso ese derecho.

Sakura llego a mansión con la intención de desayunar junto al rubio. Era consiente que el no la buscaría y le tocaba hacer a ella el esfuerzo. Konan le abrió la puerta y con amabilidad la invito a desayunar. La peliazul observo que Sakura estaba decepcionada de no encontrarlo.

-lamento esto Sakura-san, -dijo con acento amistoso- entiendo que para ustedes en Konoha esto sea extraño en Naruto. Pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada.

-tu no lo conociste antes, -dijo la pelirosa apenada- es como si fuera otra persona.

-pudo ser mucho peor –dijo tranquila Konan

-¿Cómo puede ser peor que esto? –Pregunto Sakura desesperada- me dijiste que sale con mujeres en todos lados, que se acuesta con ellas y que lo persiguen como locas. ¡¿Cómo puede ser peor?!

-veamos, -señalo la peliazul serenamente- posee en su cuerpo una criatura que básicamente esta compuesta por odio, tiene el Rinnengan que lo obtuvo matando a su amigo y la mujer que amaba. Camino los 9 infiernos para perfeccionar sus ojos y…-se detuvo de pronto

-Dímelo todo….-rogo Sakura- tengo que entender.

-no me corresponde, -bebiendo su te- hable de mas.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Grito desesperada- quiero recuperarlo, quiero que vuelva a amarme como yo lo amo. ¡¿Por qué no puedo saber?!

-debes lograr que el mismo te cuente lo que le ocurrió, -dijo Konan seria- no traicionare su confianza en mi.

Sakura la observo duramente, tenia una mirada acusadora y la hiel de los celos la carcomía.

-no me lo dirás, -dijo asintiendo- por que tu también estas enamorada de el.

-no se de donde sacas esas cosas –señalo la peliazul y el corazón le latía rápido

-pude verlo en otro día, -indico Sakura- cuando Ino, Tenten y yo estábamos desayunando aquí. Tu mirada lo seguía tratando de averiguar si alguna de nosotras le despertaba más que deseo.

Konan se llevo la taza de te a la cocina. Fingió levantar la mesa para no mostrarle su turbación a la pelirosa. La había descubierto, con el tiempo, con los años, Konan sentía algo más que amistad por Naruto. Se negaba a aceptarlo, temerosa de perder su compañía y amistad, pero el corazón no siempre obedece. Konan sentía algo por Naruto, y Sakura lo había descubierto.

-¿Lo admitirás? –pregunto Sakura siguiéndola a la cocina

-eres la persona menos indicada, -señalo Konan lavando las tazas- para acusar a nadie. Tuviste lo mejor de el durante años, y le pagaste con dolor.

-lo estoy sufriendo justo ahora, -susurro la pelirosa- cuando veo la sonrisa del resto de las mujeres por la calle. Cuando escucho rumores que anduvo con una u otra. Y aun así….luchare.

-me alegro por ti, -dijo condescendiente- pero conociendo tu pasado, no esperes que te desee suerte.

Sakura se fue si decir adiós, sus preocupaciones aumentaron. Konan no era una mas para Naruto. Disponía de una confianza que las demás rivales no tenían. Eso era preocupante, sin embargo Sakura se quedo con el misterio sobre el Rinnengan, algo había trasformado a Naruto, y sus ojos parecían tener que ver con eso.

Pasaron un par de semanas de la charla Sakura-Konan. Ninguna de las dos le comento nada a Naruto y cada una siguió en lo suyo tratando de lograr su objetivo. El rubio tuvo un par de citas más con Tenten, y ya hubo besos profundos con manoseos. Se vio con Anko algunas noches y pasaron horas de travesuras interminables. La experimentada Kunoichi se sorprendía de cuan fácil Naruto la complacía. Siempre había tenido problemas con los hombres y ahora parecía que el rubio podía con cualquier cosa de sus deseos de cama.

Además Naruto le hizo un regalo único, cierta noche, desnudos en la cama luego del sexo, Naruto observo la marca de maldición impuesta en la pelivioleta por su viejo sensei y le susurro al oído que podía quitársela.

-es imposible precioso, -dijo ella ya resignada- lo intente todo y solo tengo dolor.

-¿no confías en mi? –Sonriendo- Naruto Uzumaki te quitara esa maldición de tu piel. Es una promesa.

-¿me va a doler? –dijo ella seriamente

-si –admitió el- pero jamás tendrás que soportar esa marca –dándole un beso en el hombro.

-entonces hazlo, –sonriendo esperanzada- lo soportare.

Ambos se arrodillaron en la cama frente a frente y Naruto puso su mano derecha sobre el sello maldito. Cerró sus ojos y un chakra rojizo surgió de su mano. Anko afirmo una mano en la cintura de Naruto y sintiendo dolor se inclino mordiendo el cuello del rubio. Naruto la dejo hacer, para compartir con ella el sufrimiento. Era orgullosa y no quería gritar por esto. Pronto Naruto lleno de chakra su dedo índice y lo enterró en el centro del sello maldito que comenzó a esparcirse en el cuerpo de Anko. Las marcas negras la empezaron a cubrir hasta la mitad de su bella figura y al llegar allí…se detuvieron para comenzar a retroceder.

Rato después Anko mordió aun mas fuerte el cuello de Naruto gritando y llorando, las marcas se iban poco a poco dejándola en un sopor de dolor. Pero dos minutos después, su cuerpo estaba libre del sello que de una vez y para siempre… la marca de maldición, había desaparecido.

Ambos quedaron acostados uno junto al otro mirándose en silencio. Naruto uso la habilidad del zorro para desaparecer su herida en el cuello. Anko sonrió y agradeció la libertad con un suave beso en los labios.

Por fin después de tantas diversiones le llego el trabajo. La Hokage lo convoco y le ordeno que rastreara a un grupo de renegados que rondaban país del fuego. Los exámenes Chunnin serian en pocos días y muchos importantes señores asistirían al evento.

Lord Kazekage no se lo perdería por supuesto, ver a su amigo Naruto era un bono extra muy interesante para considerar. En resumen, Naruto debía capturar a los renegados que intentaran asaltar a los señores feudales y ricos terratenientes camino a Konoha.

Naruto uso sus invocaciones y valiéndose de ellas cubrió los caminos vigilando las caravanas. El y Kabuto junto a una invocación encapuchada por una zona. Madara, Yamato y otra invocación como refuerzo por otra zona. Les dio bandanas de Konoha a todos y en 4 días capturo a 12 asesinos rang en diversos enfrentamientos. Volvió a la aldea y se los entregó indefensos a Ibiki Morino que al verlos maltrechos declaro:

-veo que te divertiste en grande Naruto –haciendo señas a sus hombres para llevar los prisioneros a "Interrogatorios"

-no seas amable con ellos Ibiki Sempai –indico Naruto

-¿Amable? –Dijo siniestro- algún día buscare en el diccionario para saber que significa…je je je.

-cualquier problema con ellos, -señalo Naruto- me avisas y te prestare a Kabuto para asistirte je je. Tiene buenos recursos para "persuadir".

Ibiki miro a la invocación rodeada de serpientes con algo de temor por dentro. Lo vio sonreír y le recordó a Orochimaru. Sin dudas le daría miedo al mismo diablo ese hombre.

Naruto rato después presento su informe a la Hokage y recibió una felicitación. La mujer lo miraba revisándolo con preocupación y el rubio pregunto:

-¿Algo interesante para ver? –sonriendo

-¿pasaste por el hospital? –interrogo la rubia al verlo sano

-¿Para que? –Indico el rubio- ¿No debería estar herido para hacerme atender?

-te has vuelto hábil –sentencio complacida- solías volver hecho trizas de tus misiones.

-a veces me dejo herir para visitar a las guapas doctoras en las aldeas –dijo sonriente el rubio

Tsunade lo miro y ese comentario no le gusto ni medio, pero aun así, era mejor cambiar de ángulo en el tema.

-¿Cómo van tus asuntos con Sakura? –Señalo la líder- la veo contenta, significa que ya se arreglaron no?

-algo así, -sereno- amigos, charlamos. Nada fuera de este mundo. ¿Cuándo me visitaras en mi nueva casa Oka-san? –sonriendo

-muy pronto, -para no decir "no, mientras esa mujer viva contigo"- posiblemente después de los exámenes Chunnin. –Sonriendo- a propósito…..deberías tomar algún estudiante….así dejaras de andar como pervertido entre una y otra.

-observare los exámenes Chunnin, –dijo para no decir "ni loco"- tal vez encuentre alguien indicado para entrenar.

Los finales de los exámenes Chunnin se desarrollaron en los días siguientes. Gaara y la comitiva de Suna ceno junto a Naruto en un restaurant. El rubio disfruto de la noche junto a su amigo y le conto a grandes rasgos que le había sucedido en esos años. Gaara se sintió bastante ansioso ante los relatos de amigo y lo desafío a un combate amistoso cuando los finales de los exámenes terminaran.

El rubio acepto, hacia tiempo que no se media con alguien realmente fuerte y lord Kazekage era sin dudas digno rival para enfrentar. Así cenaron, bebieron y quedaron para ver los combates en el estadio conjuntamente.

Algunos días después el estadio estaba repleto. Los exámenes Chunnin llegaban a la emocionante etapa final. Sakura le había insistido por días a Naruto que quería su compañía para ver los combates. El rubio acepto complacido de la cercanía de la chica. Además Tenten estaba de misión con su equipo y Anko tenia que rellenar los informes de lo acontecido en el bosque de la muerte correspondiente a la segunda prueba de los exámenes.

Cuando Gaara y Tsunade tomaron asiento en el palco principal el pelirrojo le pidio a su anfitriona por la presencia de Naruto. La rubia le indico que Naruto venia en pareja a ver el evento y había decidido presenciarlo desde la tribuna regular. Lo que no le dijo, fue que ella le había cobrado el favor de Konan obligándolo a apostar por ella con los señores feudales a cada combate. "la legendaria perdedora" parecía no escarmentar y buscaba ganar a través de su hijo.

Sakura en tanto, se la pasaba lo mas bien. Aferrada del antebrazo del rubio intentaba seducirlo hablándole sensualmente al oído con cualquier pretexto. El rubio se dejaba hacer, sus cuerpo se erizaba al tener los labios de Sakura tan cerca. Estaba muy complacido que una mujer tan hermosa lo siguiera y tratara de conquistar.

Se sentaron en primera fila, y esperaron el inicio del combate cuando:

-¿Estos asientos están disponibles?

Naruto miro de reojo, se encontró con Hiashi Hyuuga y su hija Hinata junto a el. El rubio asintió seriamente y ambos portadores del Byakugan se acomodaron a su izquierda (Hinata al lado de el, Hiashi a continuación)

Sakura gruño al ver la sonrisita tonta de Hinata pero Naruto le dedico una mirada tierna para calmarla.

-tranquila Sakura-chan, -le susurro- disfruta del día y no te enfades.

La pelirosa asintió y su rostro se ruborizo terriblemente.

-¡Si si si! –pensó chochando palmas con su Inner- me llamo "Sakura-chan" ¡Recupere mi "chan"! ¡SHAANAAROOO!

Sakura se acerco al oído del rubio y aferrándose mas fuerte a su brazo le susurro mirando traviesa a Hinata.

-Naru….que te parece si esta noche….tu y yo…..cenamos solitos.

Hinata se mordía los labios furiosa, Hiashi no parecía interesarle el asunto y Naruto comenzó a imaginar travesuras con Sakura. Cierta parte de el, despertó contenta…

-¿Y después de cenar? –Pregunto roncamente sensual- ¿alguna otra…idea?-perverso

-no lo se…-haciéndose la interesante- algo se me puede ocurrir .-sonriendo

Siguieron susurrándose cosas y la Hyuuga casi estallaba de lo nervios. Le dijo algo a su padre muy enojada y el líder le hablo a Naruto:

-Uzumaki-san, -serio- esta noche se celebra una cena en mi mansión. Varios lideres de clanes asistirán y seria un honor para mi, poder contar con su presencia.

-temo que no entiendo la invitación, -dijo fingiendo ignorancia- "lideres de clanes" no es algo con lo que yo encaje.

-no sea modesto, -dijo fríamente- bien sabe que en cuanto forme su familia, estará sentado con los lideres en igualdad de derechos. (Y tu poder será mío)

-en ese caso acepto, -señalo el rubio sorprendiendo a Sakura- llevare a mi familia a la cena también.

Hiashi lo observo sin entender. ¿Cómo "llevare a mi familia"? el era soltero, ¿Acaso ya estaba comprometido? Hinata en tanto estaba pálida, había tenido la esperanza de acercarse en esa cena. Pero "su familia", podía ser esa mujer llamada Konan. ¿Acaso era su esposa o prometida?

Las peleas dieron inicio, Naruto apostaba el dinero de Tsunade y algo del propio. Uno a uno, acertó todos los pronósticos. Embolso una tremenda cantidad de dinero ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Sakura le reprendió, bebía, andaba con mujeres ¿y además apostaba? Pero el rubio le aclaro que no le gustaban las apuestas. Sakura lo miro con gesto de no creerle y viendo la enorme bolsa con dinero acumulado le espeto:

-Pareces ser bastante bueno apostando para no hacerlo nunca. –ofuscada

-en realidad, -contradijo el rubio- solo apuesto el dinero de Tsunade Oka-san –sonriendo- y algo del mío también claro.

-¿Mi maestra te mando a apostar? –Apretando los dientes- se lo contare a Shizune –señalo perversa

-lo bueno es que Oka-san siempre pierde –argumento divertido Naruto- desde el palco me hace señas con los dedos para apostar por uno u otro.

-¿Y entonces?

-simple, le apuesto al rival del que elige Oka-san –divertido

Comenzaron a reírse ambos por la ocurrencia de Naruto, incluso la gente comenzó a mirarlos sin entender bien aunque sin dudas…tenia algo que ver el dinero ganado por Naruto en esa felicidad.

En las semifinales, se enfrentaron Hanabi Hyuuga contra un Gennin de la arena. Naruto observo al joven que tenia una marioneta en su espalda.

-se parece a Kankuro –pensó Naruto- esta pelea…..

En el estadio todos daban por descontada la victoria de la chica Hyuuga. Incluso Tsunade hizo señas del numero 1 por que Hanabi había entrado primero a la arena de combate. Sakura comento que su maestra por fin acertaría un pronóstico, pero Naruto no despegaba los ojos del joven marionetista.

-juraría que su sensei es Kankuro, -susurro a Sakura- creo que apostar contra Oka-san seguirá dando réditos.

-Hanabi es muy fuerte Naruto –le corrigió la pelirosa- tiene 13 años y mucho talento. Su sensei es Shikamaru y…..

-tal vez no recuerdes bien Sakura –señalo divertido Naruto- pero en nuestro examen, el Hyuuga talentoso de turno, mordió el polvo ante el perdedor de la generación ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo no recordarlo? –Pensó Sakura- nadie podía creer como Naruto había vencido a Neji Hyuuga. Sin dudas ese fue el comienzo de un Naruto diferente.

El corredor de apuestas paso y los Hyuuga apostaron por su familia naturalmente. Las ganancias no serian muchas por que casi nadie había jugado su dinero contra Hanabi. Naruto sin embargo…

-apuesto por el chico de la arena –dijo fríamente

Hiashi casi se lo comió con la mirada mientras Hinata extrañamente sonrió complacida. Naruto sonrió para quitarle tensión al asunto y dijo:

-he ganado bastante, es hora de perder un poco no?

-¿Apuesta sabiendo que perderá?-pregunto Hiashi

-es solo dinero, -dijo Naruto mostrándose despreocupado- una diversión. Ese marionetista me recuerda a un buen amigo de Suna.

Hiashi asintió no muy convencido, Sakura se apoyo en el hombro del rubio y sonriendo cómoda, espero el comienzo del combate.

10 minutos después, el estadio estaba mudo, el muchacho de Suna había vencido a Hanabi Hyuuga. Desde el inicio del combate había filtrado una marioneta por debajo del terreno y la hizo emerger soltando gases venenosos.

Hanabi se había defendido bien de los ataques frente a frente, pero con el veneno no pudo. Cayó extenuada minutos después. Kenrui Takibana, era el ganador del combate.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

-se parece a Kankuro, -señalo Naruto- pone una emboscada en el terreno y luego guia a su rival directo a ella. Su marioneta subterránea traía el veneno para detener a Hanabi ya que no podía luchar con ella cuerpo a cuerpo. La distrajo frente a frente, la guio a la zona indicada y soltó los gases venenosos para luego aprovecharse de su escasa resistencia física.-sonriendo- lo tenia bien estudiado.

-ese veneno los conozco, -dijo Sakura recordando- paraliza los músculos y tensiona las articulaciones. Ni siquiera un Chunnin medico lo resiste mucho tiempo.

Los Hyuuga se levantaron ofuscados por la vergüenza de haber perdido. Naruto en cambio observo con atención a Hanabi (que era retirada en camilla) y pensó:

-estaba cansada de anteriores combates, envenenada y tenia poca tolerancia a ese poderoso veneno. Sin embargo se puso de pie tres veces antes de caer. El juez detuvo el encuentro por que ella no se rendía….-sonriendo- interesante.

En el horario del almuerzo ambos Kages compartieron mesa con Naruto, Sakura y la comitiva de la arena. Tsunade estaba muy deprimida por el dinero perdido.

-entrare en la indigencia –declaro con lágrimas en los ojos

-no te preocupes Oka-san – le tranquilizo el rubio- por esta vez….has ganado.

El rubio le entrego la bolsa con dinero y le explico que el apostaba a los rivales de los que Tsunade elegía por que confundió las señas. (Para no herirla) ella le agradeció el gesto pero no era tonta para no darse cuenta. Sin embargo festejo al grito de:

-¡por eso eres mi niño preferido! ¡Si señor!

Gaara sonrió suavemente al ver los esfuerzos de Sakura por apartar la cara de Naruto de los pechos de Tsunade, que lo abrazaba y lloraba alegre.

Paso el almuerzo y Sakura fue acompañada por Naruto hasta su departamento. Ella estaba algo molesta por que el había aceptado la cena en la mansion Hyuuga y por lo tanto descartado la invitación de ella. El rubio se dio cuenta y divertido le dijo:

-veo que te enojaste por nuestra cena esta noche ¿ Si quieres busco con quien mas ir?

-¿Cómo…? –dijo ella sonrojada y confundida

-bueno…pensé que me acompañarías esta noche a lo de los Hyuuga, pero si no quieres por los anfitriones yo…..

-¡Si quiero! –Grito abrazándose al cuello contenta- ¿Me pasas a buscar?

-Sip –asintió sonriente- seré la envidia de todos al verme llegar con dos mujeres hermosas.

-¿dos mujeres? –dijo furiosa Sakura

-bue…no, no estoy seguro, -dijo serio Naruto- iré con mi familia y como no tengo novia o prometida. Pensaba llevarte a ti, y a Konan-san que son mis amigas.-rascandose la cabeza- aunque dudo que ella acepte. Ya que no le gusta salir mucho je.

-perfecto- pensó Sakura- estaremos solos ji ji.

-a las nueve? –pregunto el rubio

Ella asintió y antes de entrar a su casa le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Naruto se quedo viéndola entrar, era increíble pero empezaba a sentir cosas por ella. A pesar del tiempo, de los problemas y el pasado, Naruto comenzaba a….

-debe gustarme el dolor, -se dijo sonriente- después de todo lo que…..aun creo que…..Pero que "dolor" mas hermoso es Sakura Haruno.

Naruto regreso a su mansión y no encontró por ningún lado a Konan. La llamo un tiempo y luego decidió buscarla. Subió al segundo piso y golpeando la puerta del cuarto de la mujer no encontró respuestas. Entro sigiloso y algo preocupado, pero el ruido de la ducha en el baño contiguo le alerto lo que ocurría.

-¡Konan-san! –Abriendo un poco la puerta entornada- ¿Estas bien?

-¡No entres al baño!-grito nerviosa y el rubio eludió un jabón volador que de entre la cortina

-no dejes la puerta del baño abierta –dijo divertido- o creeré que intentas que te enjabone la espalda.

-¡Largo de aquí pervertido! –grito la peliazul sonrojada y lanzándole dos kunai de atrás de la cortina

El rubio se retiro riendo y dijo para si mismo:

-menuda fiera de mujer – bajando al primer piso- lleva armas hasta a la ducha.

Media hora después Konan bajo al comedor ofuscada. Naruto corrió alrededor dela mesa para evitar la golpiza y se reía como un chico. Pronto ella se resigno a la alegría y risas. Terminaron sentados uno junto a la otra en el sillón de la sala. Naruto le comento todo su día y ella se recostó en su hombro hablándole del suyo. El rubio le indico el asunto de la cena y tal lo esperado ella se negó a ir.

Naruto insistió e insistió, pero la peliazul declaro que no tenía ropa, que cosas para hacer, que quería madrugar al dia siguiente, etc.

-de acuerdo, -dijo el rubio resignado- supongo que solo seremos Sakura-chan y yo esta noche.

Konan lo miro profundamente y algo se le revolvió en su interior. "Sakura-chan" nunca lo había escuchado usar el "chan" en ninguna mujer. ¿Acaso seria posible? No, no podía ser. Naruto no podía enamorarse de nuevo de esa mujer. No en tan poco tiempo y después de todo lo sufrido. Eso no era justo, no era posible.

-esta bien –dijo Konan ocultando sus celos- te acompañare.

-¿En serio? –Dijo contento Naruto- ¿Y ese milagro?

-después de todo viviré en Konoha contigo –indico la mujer desviando el tema- tengo que conocer gente no?

El rubio le agarro ambas manos y le dio un beso en ellas. Sabía perfectamente que a Konan no le agradaban esas cenas. Pero dependía de ella por que la diplomacia no era lo suyo. Konan tenía intuición y buena manera de llevar las discusiones. La necesitaba, y ella iría por el solamente. Aunque no por las razones que Naruto suponía.

En la tarde Naruto dejo un clon para acompañar a Konan de compras. La llevo a los mejores lugares y le consiguió lo que quiso. Yukatas y kimonos de variados estilos y colores. Le compro pendientes, anillos y todo lo que le gusto. Al principio la peliazul se resistió, solo quería una prenda para esa noche, pero Naruto intentaba que dejara esas capas negras. Intentaba complacerla y sacarla de ese hermetismo que siempre tenia.

-pareces estar de luto –le decía divertido- deja esas feas capas negras y muéstrale a Konoha tu belleza.

Ella le dio la espalda para que no viera su sonrojo y accedió a regañadientes. Tienda por tienda, las bolsas se acumulaban, Naruto había aprendido de su herencia un práctico sello de contención. En un pergamino guardaba todo lo que le hubiera costado 5 clones cargar. Las mujeres miraban a Konan con terrible envidia

-"le compra todo lo que quiere" –decían – "es un hombre encantador"

El rubio bromeaba con las empleadas en las tiendas cuando le preguntaban si era su prometida.

-lo intente todo para conquistarla –decía Naruto fingiendo tristeza- pero ella me rechaza.

Konan se ponía roja de vergüenza por las bromas de Naruto. Quería golpearlo pero siendo un clon, desaparecería. Las mujeres naturalmente se ponían del lado del hombre:

-"¡Pero que manipuladora"! –Decían- "le compra todo lo que quiere, la sigue como perro y ella…..que desperdicio"

Konan fingió sonrisa al salir de una tienda y aferrándose del brazo de Naruto le susurro:

-mañana al mediodía, preparare un rico almuerzo, le pondré mucho veneno, y te obligare a comerlo hasta que revientes.

El rubio sudo frio un momento, pero contraataco con sonrisa maliciosa al decir:

-significa que esta noche, al volver de la cena en lo de Hyuuga, entrare a tu cuarto para sellar nuestro amor.

-te matare-le dijo con suave sonrisa

-ya que morire, -devolviendole la sonrisa- no me iré de este mundo sin "tenerte", Konan-san

Ella sintió terribles deseos de salir corriendo, de escapar del cerco que parecía estrecharse cada vez mas entorno a su corazón. Si continuaban estos juegos, ella…no podría…resistirse.

El Naruto real se paso la tarde en un campo de entrenamiento. Su duelo en solitario contra Gaara se trasformo en un combate con mucho publico. Varios equipos de Gennin y Chunnin de los campos contiguos, Jounnin que pasaban por la zona, toda la comitiva de la arena y varios AMBU de su custodia. En fin, había gran expectativa por ver el nivel de Naruto, el Sannin de la Hoja.

-¡Espero que hayas mejorado desde la guerra!-grito Naruto muy animado- no quisiera derrotarte muy rápido.

-entrene duro, - admitió Gaara ansioso- algo me decía que no estabas muerto. –la arena comenzó a flotar a su alrededor- quería tener este combate una vez mas.

Durante más de dos horas, el público presente se deleito con una pelea de nivel Kage. Naruto uso variedad de técnicas elementales. También su "dios del trueno" y varios jutsu aprendidos por el Rinnengan. Gaara lucho con todo su poder y sin contenerse, algo le decía que era la única forma de estar al nivel de Naruto. Por fin, luego de simular ser atrapado por al arena del líder, Naruto coloco un kunai en el cuello del pelirrojo luego de aparecer junto a el en un destello dorado. La batalla había concluido.

Luego de algunas de charlas y de promesas para que Naruto visite Suna en algunos meses. Lord Kazekage y sus grupos partieron rumbo a su aldea felices de haber reencontrado a su amigo.

Esa noche, en una calle de Konoha, Naruto caminaba con dos despampanantes mujeres. Tomadas una de cada brazo, trasformaban a Naruto, en el objeto de la mas furiosa envidia entre los hombres.

Naruto eligió un kimono negro de una pieza, con un remolino dorado bordado en la espalda. A su derecha, Konan lucia una Yukata blanca como la nieve y sus adornos consistia en una rosa roja en el pelo y aretes de jade. Se veía absolutamente diferente, la prenda ajustada estallaba su figura esbelta y marcaba sus pechos haciéndola atractiva por demás. Su cabello azul conservaba el típico peinado por con el agregado de su pelo largo hasta debajo de los hombros.

Sakura tenía una Yukata rosa con flores muy pequeñas bordadas por doquier. Su cabello corto estaba sostenido por una hebilla verde y tenia aretes de flores combinando. También tenía un colgante con extrañas pero hermosas figurillas de madera.

Las dos mujeres se miraban de reojo, ambas sabían que eran rivales. Sakura no evitar sentir temor por que Konan era realmente bella. Vestida para la ocasión y dejando de lado esos capotes negros. Su figura era envidiable.

Konan pensaba exactamente lo mismo de Sakura. La pelirosa era femenina, pero tenia la extraña mescla de fiera que parecia volver loco a Naruto. Su cuerpo fino, su piel blanca y suave. Ese cabello tan particular y ojos como esmeraldas. Konan sentía rabia, por primera vez en años, experimentaba el amargo sabor de los celos. Además, Sakura estaba en posición de avanzar sobre Naruto. Mientras que la peliazul tenia un rotulo de "amiga" para Naruto que le hacia muy difícil cambiar la situación.

Naruto en tanto se lo pasaba lo mas bien. Pudo sacar de su encierro a Konan y eso lo ponía feliz. Estaba en paz con Sakura y eso también le agradaba. Ambas eran valiosas para el, y aunque le tensionaba la situación con Sakura sobre como seguirían, habían otro asunto aun mas preocupante.

Hinata Hyuuga estaría en esa fiesta, esa chica estaba enamorada del rubio. Pero era una persona muy diferente a lo que parecía, Naruto por alguna extraña razón no confiaba en ella. Y aunque la tenía en el plato para acostarse con ella, algo le decía que no debía relacionarse con esa mujer. Pero caminando por la calle se relajo charlando de cualquier cosa. Había aprendido con los años que para lamentarse, ya había tiempo. Por ahora tocaba disfrutar las buenas compañías y divertirse si la ocasión así se presentaba.

Era lo principal, por que problemas….nunca le faltarían en el día a día.

fin del capitulo...

* * *

><p><strong>muchas muchas gracias por leer este fic una vez termine de publicar este subire otra historia de arminius para que ustedes puedan leerla muchas gracias por todas sus visitas el proximo capitulo lo subire el jueves :D<strong>


	7. CAPITULO 6: ASUNTOS DEL PASADO

**Perdón**** por el retraso la universidad me mantuvo muy ocupado gracias por sus visitas y reviews :D **

**Esta historia no me pertenece.. pertenece a arminius**

**naruto pertenece a kishimoto todos los derechos son de el**

sin mas les dejo el capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6: ASUNTOS DEL PASADO<strong>

La mansión Hyuuga se encontraba muy iluminada y llena de invitados. Caso todos los lideres de clanes había asistido a la reunión. Cada líder, había traído a sus esposas y alguno de sus hijos o hijas. Antes de la cena se hablo de acuerdos y política. Los hombres miraron embobados llegar al Uzumaki en tamaña compañía.

Para muchos, Konan era una vieja enemiga. Pero Naruto al presentarla, dejo muy en claro que atacar a la peliazul, era igual que hacerlo con el. Naturalmente ninguno de los líderes quería eso, todos buscaban el favor y la amistad del Shinobi más poderoso de Konoha. Así mismo se le consulto por sus bellas acompañantes y Naruto respondió con cortesía que eran buenas amigas solamente.

Sin embargo, el rubio no pudo con su genio y aclaro:

-de cualquier forma señores –sonriendo- la poligamia esta permitida así que….no seria un problema para mi je je.

Sakura lo escucho y casi revienta de la ira. Konan analizo que Naruto había elegido sus palabras cuidadosamente. Sobre todo por que podría lograr acuerdos con varias familias.

-o simplemente tuvo suerte –se dijo suspirando

Las mujeres se fueron por un lado y los hombres por el otro. Eran los minutos previos a la cena en donde se hacían tratos y concertaban compromisos. Naruto por suerte conto con Shikamaru como compañía, juntos bebieron y charlaron dejando a los lideres mas "maduros" intercambiar influencias.

El Nara se aburría, cosa típica de el, y descuidadamente consulto con Naruto sobre: "condiciones para el compromiso de clanes" el rubio elevo una ceja dando cuenta que no comprendía y el pelinegro aclaro:

-ya sabes, mi padre es líder de clan, -gesto aburrido- mi prima Kasumi esta disponible y quiere saber, si te gustaría…ya sabes.

Naruto enfoco la vista al jardín y observo una muchacha de pelo azabache y fina figura. Los típicos rasgos Nara la distinguían. Una linda joven de 15 años, bella si, pero muy…..joven.

-yo le dije que tu no aceptarías casarte por acuerdos –continuo Shikamaru- pero papa insistió, -suspiro- problemático.

-ya me conoces, -contesto Naruto- no me gusta obligar a nadie, ni que me obliguen a mi. –sonriendo

-entonces prepárate para recibir ofertas de todos los clanes –le previno Shika- estas aquí invitado, solo por eso.

Siguieron mirando al patio y Naruto vio a Hanabi apartada en un rincón. Nadie se le acercaba, nadie le hablaba. Se la veía completamente desolada.

-¿Cómo esta tu estudiante Hanabi? –pregunto Naruto serio

-deprimida, furiosa, la familia la trata como apestada tan solo por que no gano. Son unos idiotas.

-hay cosas que nunca cambian eh? –Dijo Naruto ofuscado- ¿La seguirás entrenando?

-técnicamente, -susurro Shika- nunca lo hice. Solo soy líder de grupo para ella, "los Hyuuga solo son entrenados por Hyuuga" –recito molesto

-¿no te permiten entrenarla? –sorprendido

-le dijeron a Hokage-sama que las técnicas de su clan, solo pueden ser enseñadas por ellos.

-pero tu podrías enseñarle otras cosas.

-esa fue mi idea, -dijo el Nara- Hanabi tiene talento y no le gustan las reglas de su clan. Pero su padre es un tirano y entre nosotros,

-susurrándole- su hermana no se queda atrás.

-¿Hinata? –Sorprendido- ¿Por qué razón atentaría contra su hermana?

-una de las dos tiene que ser líder de clan algún día no? –dejo picando el Nara

Shikamaru fue llamado por su padre y Naruto se quedo pensando en sus palabras. Antes le había parecido interesante la determinación de esa chica. Ahora le ofuscaba que la maltraten por "perdedora". Se vio a si mismo llorando y apartado de todos, esto no podía ser, no debía ser. Algo tenía que cambiar algún día en esta aldea.

Hinata en tanto, estaba liada con Sakura en una discusión. El sector del salón donde las mujeres se reunían estaba conmocionado por el enfrentamiento. Fingían seguir con su charla particulares, pero los oídos estaban enfocados en las dos mujeres frente a frente:

-es una vergüenza que estés aquí, -decía Hinata- no tienes derecho.

-¿y quien te pidió tu opinión? –Gruño la rosa- ¿Acaso crees tener mas derechos que yo?

Ambas discutían por el asunto "Naruto", nada tenia que ver la fiesta en la casa Hyuuga. Konan se mantenía cerca de Sakura, esto era mas por estar con alguien conocido que otra cosa. Ino miraba divertida la discusión y se aferraba a Konan susurrándole maliciosa que pronto espesaría la gresca. La Kunoichi de papel había charlado días atrás con Ino, el asunto del jardín y la compra de flores en los Yamanaka les había dado oportunidad de conocerse. Si bien Konan sabia que la rubia se le acercaba solo por Naruto, agradecía tener alguien "amistoso" entre tanta mujer loca por hacerle la guerra.

-¿Y tu a quien le apuestas Konan-san? –susurro Ino- Sakura o Hinata.-sonriendo

-tengo hambre –dijo seria la mujer-será mejor que Naruto calme a las fieras, o no habrá cena.-sentencio

Descuidadamente, un pequeño pájaro de origami salió de su manga en busca de cierto rubio por el lugar.

-después de años de rechazarlo, años de "Sasuke-kun" –decía venenosa la Hyuuga- no mereces ni pisar el mismo suelo que el.

-tu no sabes nada mi Hinata, -decía Sakura rabiosa- no sabes lo que padecí estos años que el no estuvo. Óyeme bien lo que te digo,

-apretando el puño- ¡El es mío!

-pronto todo terminara, -señalo con sonrisita irritante –pronto Naruto se comprometerá conmigo, que soy lo única que siempre lo amo.

Sakura se arremango la Yukata y Hinata activo su Byakugan. El asunto degeneraría en pelea y nadie parecía poder detenerlas pero…..

-¡Es suficiente!, -gruño Naruto acercándose- dejen de comportarse de esa manera.

-Na…Naruto-kun –se puso roja la Hyuuga y jugaba con los dedos

-Naruto….-suspiro Sakura avergonzada

-ven Hinata, -susurro Naruto estirándole la mano- tú y yo, debemos hablar. Y en cuanto a ti Sakura….-dijo frio y cortante- luego hablaremos camino a casa.

Ino observo a Konan que no había movido un pelo. Pero la rubia noto un brillo de satisfacción en esos ojos fríos.

-Konan-san…..-susurro Ino- ¿Fuiste tu verdad?  
>La peliazul miro a la nada misma y respondió:<p>

-tengo hambre.

Naruto condujo, aferrada de su mano a la chica por el jardín. En una esquina se sentaron sobre un banco de piedra y Hinata hacia enormes esfuerzos por no desmayarse. Naruto suspiro por que ahora entendía esas reacciones que antes le parecían extrañas. No sabia como empezar, y era de Kami que Hinata solo diría su clásico: "Naru…to..-kun"

-Hinata, -suspirando- te debo una disculpa.  
>La chica lo miro sorprendida, no recordaba nada que el le hubiera hecho.<p>

-hace años, -prosiguió el rubio- tu me intentaste salvar de Pein y dijiste algo que yo…..ignore.

-no es para tanto! –Intento arreglarlo la chica- estabas ocupado y yo….bueno- sonrojada

-pero no pude ni aclararte lo que yo sentía. –dijo serio- y eso nos metió en problemas a ambos.

-¿Cómo….que….quieres….decir?

-nunca pude decirte que no puedo corresponder lo que sientes. –dijo duro, pero triste- y tu estuviste a punto de lastimarme mucho. Pero ya no importa…no quiero revolver el pasado.

-te quiero, seré tu esposa,-dijo nerviosa- te complaceré siempre. Por favor…..por favor…..

-no habrá compromiso contigo. –Concluyo Naruto- mis asuntos con tu padre son difíciles.

-es por Sakura –dijo dolida- ella…tiene la culpa.

-no tiene que ver con Sakura, -señalo Naruto- pero tu buscas algo…que yo no soy. Y no sucederá lo nuestro, será mejor que lo olvides.

El se fue por el jardín y Hinata lo vio alejarse destruida. El no la quería, el no la elegiría, Naruto nunca seria para ella. Un odio comenzó a crecer en la chica. Seguro era culpa de Sakura, o de esa mujer llamada Konan. Ellas se lo estaban arrebatando, pero no lo permitiría. Haría hasta lo imposible para tenerlo. Por años lo había amado, por años lo había esperado, Naruto Uzumaki tenia que ser de ella.

Se sentaron en la larga mesa y comenzó la cena. Konan observo a Sakura muy deprimida por las palabras de Naruto. Y aunque la consideraba "rival", por alguna razón extraña también comenzaba a agradarle.

-no te tortures, -dijo al oído de Sakura- Naruto no esta enojado contigo.

-pero el….-dudo la pelirosa- el se fue con….

-créeme, esta enojado con esa chica. Lo he visto antes furioso y puedo notarlo aunque el lo disimule.

-¿Cuándo?

-hace casi 2 años, en Kirigakure –recordó Konan

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Ino al lado de Sakura, muy intrigadas

-en pocas palabras, la Mizukage enloqueció por el –dijo Konan seria- intento matarme por que creía que le estaba arrebatando su "juguete sexual"

-¿Y entonces? –preguntaron las chicas

-Naruto se cabreo, levantamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos. Ella mando a perseguirlo y capturarlo como fuera. El resultado fue que envió a más de 120 Shinobi al hospital. La Mizukage salió con las espadas de la niebla y Naruto también los venció a todos.

-¿Qué significa…."enloqueció por el"? –interrogo Ino

-no lo se, -admitió Konan- pero con lo perversa que esa pelirroja es, apenas puedo imaginar que lo hizo para que se enamorara de el.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, "sexo", era algo de lo cual no tenia experiencia. Ino en cambio, sonrió maliciosa y solo pudo pensar:

-esto tengo que probarlo.

Konan era una mujer inteligente, pero tenía la extraña deficiencia de siempre hablar un poco de más. Apenas pudo imaginar el efecto "Ino" en su anécdota.

La cena trascurrió con normalidad, Hinata y Sakura se miraban cada tanto y las chispas saltaban. Konan (junto a Naruto) guardaba los documentos con las propuestas matrimoniales que cada líder le había hecho llegar. Naruto no les presto atención, su mente estaba cavilando en un objetivo particular. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía que ver con sexo.

Al finalizar la cena, hubo sobremesa donde se siguieron discutiendo sobre asuntos de clanes. Naruto salió al patio y el cielo estaba nublado. Nubes de tormenta, en algunas horas podría llover. Miro a un costado y sentada en la vereda de madera, encontró a Hanabi con la mirada perdida. Se acerco a ella y con cuidado se apoyo en un soporte cercano.

-si viene a decirme que perdió dinero por mi culpa, -dijo la niña- no será el primero, ni el último que me lo recrimine esta noche.

Naruto la observo divertido, ofuscada pero no tímida. Estaba vestida con un kimono verde oliva. Se la veía muy frustrada, pero entera moralmente, con sed de revancha digamos.

-dos cosas, -dijo Naruto sonriéndole- primero, fui uno de los pocos en el estadio que aposto en tu contra, así que no perdí dinero precisamente. Segundo, en 6 meses tienes otro examen Chunnin. Ya deja de preocuparte tanto.

Ella lo miro confundida, el hombre le sonreía amistosamente. Algo que nadie había echo desde que perdió.

-no me presentare –dijo triste-

-¿Por qué? –Indico Naruto- ¿Por qué perdiste?

-mi padre dijo que recién el año entrante estaré lo suficientemente madura para honrar al clan.

A Naruto el comentario le pateo el hígado, "honrar al clan" que partida de idiotas son, si ponen triste a una chica tan bonita.

-¿Y si estuvieras lista en 6 meses?

-imposible, no me entrenaran hasta el próximo año. De hecho, dudo que mi padre me hable en varios meses.

-tu sensei me dijo que tienes talento, -prosiguió Naruto- y en combate, he visto que tienes valor. ¿También eres valiente fuera de la arena?

Hanabi lo miro profundamente. Naruto Uzumaki, lo conocía más por los desvaríos de su hermana que por otra cosa. Pero sin dudas era un hombre fuerte, por que los lideres hablaban con mucho respeto y se diría temor cuando el no estaba. ¿Pero que buscaba hablando con ella? ¿Qué había querido decir con…"valor fuera de la arena"?

-¿Qué pretende Naruto-sama? –dijo intrigada

Naruto le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. La vio sonreír suavemente por la amistosa compañía (que no había tenido en toda la noche) y el rubio continuo:

-¿Crees en el destino?

-si, -dijo la chica- nacemos con un propósito, -decepcionada- nos guste o no.

-¿Y cual es tu destino?

-en algunos años me obligaran a casarme con cualquiera, me guste o no.  
>Tengo este destino por que Hinata será líder de clan y por lo tanto, la única que puede decidir por todos nosotros.<p>

-puedes retarla a combate por el liderazgo –aseguro Naruto

-nunca la vencería, la diferencia de edad y poder es….

-entrena mas duro, no tienes que enfrentarla ahora, sino cuando seas mas grande.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto con desesperación- ambas somos entrenadas de misma forma.

-un sistema para perder no? –le sonrió Naruto

Hanabi solo asintió y miro al parque desolada. Naruto se mantuvo junto a ella en silencio, dándole tiempo para recuperar algo de ánimo.

-yo no creo en destino –declaro al fin Naruto- he modificado tantas veces el mío que ya no creo en el.

-¿Por qué….me dice todo esto Naruto-sama?

-cuando te vi en la arena esta mañana, me recordaste a mi.

-¿Por perder? –señalo burlesca Hanabi

-por que todos creen que eres una perdedora, pero te vi levantarte, aun cuando todos sabían que ya no podías hacerlo.

-fue inútil, -dijo bajando la vista- pura obstinación.

-¿lo fue? –Pregunto divertido- ¿Y que pensabas hacer con el kunai que le habías ocultado a tu rival?

Ella lo miro sorprendida, tenia pensado atacarlo cuando el marionetista se confiara y se acercara. Lamentablemente el instructor paro la pelea antes. Es cierto que podría hacer muerto por el veneno…..pero tal vez.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –Dijo ella sorprendida-nadie mas lo hizo.

-por que todos ya te dieron por vencida, justo como tu primo Neji cuando lo engañe con mi clon.

Hanabi rememoro ese vago recuerdo. Ella tenía 7 años en ese entonces. Su primo Neji era objeto de su admiración. Y un extraño niño rubio lo venció sorprendiendo a todos. Nunca podría olvidarlo. La niña sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor, alguien la había reconocido, alguien la había observado y no por ser Hyuuga, sino por solo Hanabi. Eso le reconfortaba el espíritu.

-gracias Naruto-sama, -dijo sonriente- me alegro….haber hablado con alguien.

-hare más que eso, -declaro Naruto- si tienes el valor y la fuerza. Yo te entrenare.

-¿Usted….me….-asustada-…entrenara?

-si aceptas ser mi estudiante –dijo sonriendo- será duro, pero te harás muy fuerte. Tanto….como para cambiar tu destino.

-no…..-nerviosa- mi familia no lo permitirá. Un extraño no puede entrenar a la "princesa Hyuuga" –burlesca

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Ella no era tímida ni recatada, simplemente simulaba frente a los suyos. Pero su espíritu era de fuego, como el significado de su nombre Hanabi "fuegos artificiales"

-hablare con Hokage-sama y comenzaremos a entrenar si lo deseas.

-pero…..mi padre..

-esta es tu decisión como ninja, -dijo serio- te ofrezco mi apoyo, pero tu deberás tener el valor para enfrentar a tu destino.- levantándose- piénsalo y me avisas.

Naruto camino por la vereda y al ingresar a la casa se topo con Neji. El pelinegro lo miraba serio y acusador.

-¿Qué hacías con Hanabi-Hime?

-le consulte sobre en que academia había que estudiar….para ser borde como los Hyuuga.

La respuesta filosa hizo que Neji activara su Byakugan, estaban a dos pasos de distancia y Naruto no cambio de expresión. Pero aun así dijo:

-eres una gran decepción para mi Neji, -susurro- creí que nuestro encuentro hace años te había puesto en el sendero correcto. Pero te encuentro como "lamebotas" de lord Hiashi.

-no repetiré mi pregunta –dijo el Hyuuga amenazante

-no te responderé, -dijo Naruto serio- compórtate como primo normal y averígualo con Hanabi. No cometas la estupidez de atacarme –siniestro- o pasaras el resto de tu vida en una cama.

Neji no se movió un centímetro cuando el rubio lo eludió entrando al salón tranquilamente. Las palabras del Uzumaki habían ejercido un poderoso efecto, casi como el de un ataque. Neji le costo varios segundos volver a moverse y respirar. Solo entonces, vio a Hanabi caminar por el jardín sola, pero con una blanca sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Al terminar la reunión, Naruto y sus dos acompañantes regresaban por una calle. Sakura seguía deprimida por que Naruto no le hablaba, pero como Konan le había señalado, el no parecía enojado. Llegaron a la mansión Uzumaki y se desato la tormenta. Naruto le sugirió a Sakura que durmiera esa noche en su casa y la pelirosa accedió con gusto. Los tres tomaron un te en el comedor y rato después Konan se retiro, o mejor dicho fingió retirarse por que se mordía por saber que pasaría entre Naruto y Sakura. El rubio la condujo por las escaleras y le abrió un cuarto al lado del suyo.

-Naruto….yo…quiero decirte –intento entablar la "charla" Sakura

El la miro y rodeándola por la cintura la beso. Se apoyaron en la pared y el beso cobro profundidad. No fue como el primer día. No hubo salvajismo ni rencor. Ese beso traía ternura y pasión. Ella intentaba hablar y solo podía volver a nombrarlo antes de ser cortada por el choque de labios. El se instalo por fin en el blanco cuello y su lengua la hacia estremecer.

-Naruto…-decía gimiendo- ¿Qué haces?

-no podemos ser amigos Sakura-chan –decía suspirando en su oído- me pone a mil verte celosa y peleando por mi. Esta noche terminaremos lo que debió ser hace mucho.

Se siguieron besando y el comenzó a conducirla al interior del cuarto. Pero ella puso firme los pies en tierra deteniendo el avance.

-Naruto no, -le dijo y se cortaron los besos- no quiero ser "una más"

-¿Te pones en plan "difícil"? –Contesto sonriente- te advierto que no tengo mucha paciencia.

-¿Qué paso por la "charla"? –dijo ella buscando excusa para pararlo

-estas muy sexi para que me enoje contigo Sakura-chan, -dijo sensual- terminemos con esto y disfrutemos de la noche.

-¿Y mañana que? –Dijo la rosa- ¿Mañana serán Konan, Tenten, Ino, Hinata?

-ah…-dijo el apartándose- es…."eso…..bueno, si el asunto viene por allí….buenas noches Sakura-chan –sonriendo

El comenzó a irse a su cuarto y ella lo siguió nerviosa. Lo agarro del hombro y lo puso contra una pared. Tenia dolor en el rostro, casi parecía a punto de llorar. Naruto la miraba intrigado, con claro gesto de no entender.

-¿Nunca me amaras?-dijo ella dolida- ¿No tendré otra oportunidad?

-no lo entiendo, -susurro el- primero no quieres, luego quieres. Debo estar algo bebido por que no…..-rascándose la nuca

-¡deja de ser así! –Grito la chica frustrada- ¿Dime que hacer y lo hare?

-yo no obligo a nadie, -dijo el levantando las manos en alto- ni me gusta ser obligado.

-entonces así será la cosa….-dijo ella acariciándole el rostro- seguirás castigándome….

-Un momento…-dijo serio- ya quedamos en paz, no hay castigo ni pena. Volvimos a ser amigos y…..

-¡No quiero ser tu amiga! –Grito histérica- ¡quiero que seas mío!

El la miro una sonrisa irónica le escapo de los labios. No quería reñir con ella pero era inevitable contestar a esto.

-fui tuyo toda la vida Sakura-chan –dijo apenado- estuve encerrado y sin salida en tus ojos, en tu pelo, en tu piel. Condenado, sangrando y llorando por un solo beso tuyo…..uno solo. Nunca acepte mi asqueroso destino, pero tu fuiste la única parte de el, que me resigne a aceptar.  
>Ella se retiro y apoyándose en la pared de enfrente se abrazo a si misma.<p>

-¡Que estúpida fui! –Pensaba- ¡¿Por qué tarde tanto….tiempo?

-luego deje de amarte, créeme no fue mi elección.-susurro el rubio- entonces saboree la libertad, goce de ella y aprendí a ser feliz (a mi modo) ¿Me pides que regrese a tu prisión?¿Me pides que me encadene voluntariamente?

Ambos guardaron silencio, había un océano de distancia entre ellos, aunque estuvieran a pocos centímetros.

-no puedo darte lo que me pides –dijo serio- te quiero, lograste entrar en mi en poco tiempo. Me haces feliz, -sonriendo- tu compañía es muy agradable. Pero no volverás a ser mi condena, no serás la razón de mundo nuevamente. A pocas cosas tuve miedo en mi vida, pero a esa dependencia que tenia de ti, a eso….le tengo terror.

-¿Y entonces? –Dijo Sakura acongojada- ¿Pasaras tu vida de mujer en mujer?

-no.., -admitió el- deseo tener casa y familia, Konoha será mi hogar. Pero…..

-no será…-interrumpiendo- con una sola mujer…¿Cierto?

-no lo se, -dijo aunque era cierto- tal vez…nadie lo acepte, tal vez ninguna mujer quiera…

-oh si! –Dijo herida- claro que aceptaran. Konan tiene 8 cartas de propuestas matrimoniales. Venderán el alma al diablo por ser parientes tuyos. –asintiendo duramente

-y sin embargo, a ninguna mujer obligare. –Sentencio Naruto- las conoceré, estaré con ellas y si me aceptan como soy….recién allí encontraremos a la familia.

Ella se acerco nuevamente y puso su mano en el rostro, lo acaricio y sus ojos tenían tantos deseos contenidos.

-en estos 3 años, que te creí muerto, -susurro- a menudo me pregunte cual seria el castigo que me esperaba. Por que desde que te conocí, siempre tú fuiste el que salía dañado. Ahora, que veo lo que me toca soportar….me duele tanto que…..

Se abrazo a el y comenzó a llorar, Naruto no podía decirle la verdad. No podía confesar que el hombre más fuerte del mundo tenía su debilidad. Así que solo quedaba conquistarla de nuevo, con las nuevas reglas que ni el podía romper. Era eso, o resignarse a no tenerla. Pero aunque no la amara por su amor perdido, comenzaba a generar nuevamente el sentimiento, era inevitable.

-si te hace sentir mejor, -dijo el de pronto- no serán mas de 4 esposas

–sonriéndole- también tengo que dormir je je.

-Baka, -dijo ella sonriendo y captando la intensión- no podrás con tantas.

-tengo 100 veces el chakra de un hombre normal, -aseguro el rubio sonriendo- y también el de Kyuubi (que por desgracia es infinito)

-¿Y….ya las elegiste? –dijo ella jugando con el kimono de Naruto

-tengo en vista una ruda…pero muy femenina mujer –contesto sonriendo

-lo siento Naruto…-dijo haciendo puchero- pero yo nunca acep….

-yo estaba hablando de Tenten, -dijo bromeando- se ve sexi con ese peinado –fantaseo con cara de pervertido

-Baka! – dijo Sakura dándole un tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza.  
>Cuando Sakura noto que lo había golpeado, sintió temor. Ya antes el le había dicho que no lo hiciera, se lo había advertido y ella…..<p>

-Te dije que no me golpearas –dijo perverso- ahora tendré que castigarte.

Ella se dio cuenta que el castigo no seria….doloroso. Y mordiendo su dedo índice dijo traviesa:

-no te atreverías –sonriendo

Naruto la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un profundo beso. Ella comenzó a perder la cabeza por las manos del rubio masajeando su cuerpo con maestría. Repetía cada tanto "no te atreverás" pero correspondía a los movimientos con deseo. "no Naruto, no lo hagas" decía cada tanto pero se dejaba conducir a la habitación de huéspedes.  
>La tiro sobre la cama y cuando ya se inclinaba sobre la mujer para comenzar su ataque la escucho decir:<p>

-no quiero solo sexo…-roja y excitada- promete que estarás conmigo.

-debes probar antes de decidir –susurro el perverso- pero puedo prometerte que estaré contigo en cuanto tu lo quieras.

Naruto la miro con clara travesura en el rostro, con cuidado, con serenidad de hombre que tiene todo calculado subió la Yukata de Sakura por los pálidos muslos. Ella hizo un amago de moverse y terminar el juego pero la mirada seria de Naruto la dejo quieta, enseguida una sonrisa maliciosa y una advertencia perturbadora:

-tienes que aceptar el castigo por golpearme -sonriendo- quieta...y no te atrevas a moverte.

Sakura estaba tan excitada que no sabia como escapar. Tenía tanta curiosidad por lo que vendría que no supo como detenerlo. Naruto afirmo ambas manos aprisionando los muslo de la chica y se inclino sobre su pelvis lentamente.

-¿que haces? -dijo nerviosa

-¿alguna vez recorriste las estrellas?

Sakura se recostó un segundo fatal para intentar comprender que quiso decir y la braguita blanca ya no la cubría a conveniencia. Intento incorporarse para detenerlo pero una áspera lengua la paralizo en su sitio.

-¡OOHH Kami! -suspiro extasiada- nooo, no por favor...mmmmm

El continuo lamiendo, por que sabia que esas negativas desaparecerían en pocos minutos. Sakura comenzó a gemir y se chupaba el dedo índice con los ojos cerrados. El la estaba lamiendo tan delicioso, no tenía comparación con los intentos de Sakura de "autosatisfacción".

-Naruto por favor...-susurro débilmente- de...te..nte...aaahh

el siguió implacable, sabia que ya la tenia en sus manos, pero requería de un paso mas para que Sakura cayera en sus redes definitivamente. esa chica tal vez se le entregaría allí mismo, pero eso no era cantar victoria, era un largo camino por recorrer. rato después Sakura grito descontrolada y se corrió en medio de un sopor tan delicioso que la obligo a cerrar los ojos entregada. solo trascurrieron algunos segundos, pero para la pelirosa el orgasmo trastoco el tiempo haciéndolo eterno. Naruto se levanto de la cama y acercándose por el costado le dio un profundo beso en los labios haciéndola abrir los ojos. la miro sonriente y declaro:

-tu castigo esta completo, Sakura-chan -perverso- que lo disfrutes mucho.

ella se le quedo mirando cuando el se alejaba a la salida del cuarto. no comprendía el por que de un castigo que solo la había echo gozar. pero su cuerpo era fuego ahora, y entendió que Naruto no lo apagaría a conveniencia.

-¿Que haces? -dijo tratando de mantener el control- ¿Adonde vas?

-puedes obtener mucho mas que esto, si vienes a mi cuarto esta noche, -perverso- o puedes dormirte como "niña buena" je je

El empezó a irse y ella intento incorporarse pero las piernas apenas las sostenían.

-maldito….-suspirando-…pervertido….

-(¡Ve por el! –Grito la Inner- ¡Soy toda tuya! ¡Shanarooo!)

Sakura aun continuaba excitada si, pero terriblemente humillada también. Fácilmente el la había tomado, aun cuando ella se juro que no pasaría. No podía dormir, aun quería más, estaba muy excitada.  
>Comenzó a pensar en una vida con Naruto y otras esposas. Tendría que compartirlo si… ¿Pero seria tan malo? Era su parte de culpa por no haber aceptado cuando solo era suyo. Tenia que compartirlo. Sin embargo, este hombre en particular parecía tener lo suficiente para complacer a varias. Tenia que pensar muy bien lo que haría, no podía dejarse guiar por los anhelos de su cuerpo. Era sin dudas Naruto, un conquistador nato, tenia que frenarlo de alguna manera.<p>

Aunque su cuerpo le reclamaba que fuera a la habitación contigua ahora mismo. Un deseo abrazador y muy difícil de controlar.

Al final del pasillo, Konan había visto toda la escena. Los truenos y la lluvia no la dejaron escuchar la mayoría de la charla. Pero vio el golpe de Sakura y lo que ocurrió después.

Los celos comenzaron a devorarla. ¿Acaso el caería de nuevo? ¿Se entregaría a Sakura totalmente? Konan volvió a su cuarto y se coloco una larga camiseta negra que Naruto alguna vez le presto. Su ropa interior blanca y esa remera era su conjunto para dormir. Se acostó y empezó a dar vueltas en la cama.

"Truenos", sensaciones de celos, y los horribles recuerdos de choques eléctricos en el laboratorio de Kabuto. Una mala combinación, un temor oculto, y tal vez…..una buena excusa para cambiar de habitación en el medio de la noche.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo espero que les haya gustado pasado mañana les subire el siguiente o talvez mañana mismo depende de las vistas y reviews muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y gracias a arminius por dejarme publicarla<strong>


	8. CAPITULO7: TRUENOS EN EL CORAZON

**CAPITULO7: TRUENOS EN EL CORAZON  
><strong>

En el cuarto de Naruto, el rubio se quedo tan solo con su bóxer negro y en el medio de su amplia cama se acostó boca arriba. Con sus manos en la nuca, pensó en lo ocurrido minutos antes con Sakura. Tal vez terminaría casado con ella. Lo sucedido en el pasillo le daba pruebas de que era posible. Pero seria diferente a como la pelirosa se lo figuraba. La haría feliz si, pero Naruto no seria de ella sino al revés.

Era la opción que le quedaba, por que no podría volver a un único y desesperado amor. Su cuerpo no podría resistirlo. El Kyuubi estaba derrotado, pero aun así Naruto había pagado un precio.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y cerro sus ojos. Enfoco el olfato para captar los cerezos y se encontró con un tibio aroma a rosas. No podía ser, era seguramente su imaginación. El perfume de rosas era el preferido de…

-Naruto? –susurro la peliazul en la oscuridad

-¿Konan-san? –dijo el incorporándose sorprendido

Ella se acerco rápidamente y lo abrazo sentándose en la cama frente a el. Temblaba, como una hoja.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto preocupado

-¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí contigo? –Susurro avergonzada- no me siento bien.

El la separo para verle el rostro y vio miedo. No era lo que pensó en un inicio.

-¿Qué te ocurre Konan-san?

Ella dudo si no era mejor confesar todas las razones de venir a su cuarto. Pero solo dijo:

-los truenos,…..yo…..no puedo dormir…

Naruto no se la creía, ¿Konan tenia temor a algo? La verdad era para sorprenderse. Pero la vio tan pálida y débil que ni bromas se le ocurrió hacerle. Se recostó y tomándola entre sus brazos la acuno. Poco a poco la sintió dejar de temblar. Comenzó a susurrarle preguntándole el por que de su temor y ella confeso que le recordaba al laboratorio de Kabuto.

Naruto no necesito mas, le dijo que la protegería y que podía dormir sin problemas. Junto a el, nada le iba a ocurrir. Konan sonrió y su corazón latía muy rápido. Espero un tiempo y cruzo su brazo por el abdomen marcado de Naruto. Fue un acto de posesión. Quería poseerlo, quería estar con el. Esa visión de Naruto y Sakura en el pasillo le había partido el alma.

-Tal vez debería aprovechar la ocasión -se dijo- aunque solo fuera esta noche. Podría decir que estaba ebria y….

De pronto un grito surgió desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¡¿Naruto que hace ella aquí?!

Sakura prendió la luz del cuarto al ver dos personas en esa cama donde debería estar solo una. Naruto y Konan se separaron sentándose a los lados de la cama dándose la espalda. Sonrojados, sorprendidos, bastante confundidos por la extraña situación.

-¿Qué hace Konan aquí? –repitió Sakura enojada

-bue….bueno veras –rascándose la cabeza- resulta que la tormenta esta muy fuerte y….

-no tienes que darle explicaciones de lo obvio, Naruto-kun –señalo Konan neutra

-¿Lo obvio? –pregunto el rubio

-¿Naruto-kun? – pensó Sakura con furia

-Mas bien deberíamos saber, ¿Por qué tú entraste a este cuarto? –interrogo Konan acusadora

-bue….no…-sonrojada- escuche pasos en el pasillo y…..este…..creí que podía ser…..algún extraño y…

-la única "extraña" aquí eres tu –dijo Konan celosa

-¿Extraña? –dijo Naruto mas confundido

-¿Naruto? –indico Sakura muy cabreada incitándolo a "decidir"

El rubio no sabia que decir y habiéndose bloqueado, dijo lo verdad:

-Bueno veraz….me había acostado y Konan-san vino por que la tormenta…

Konan lo interrumpió, no quería ser avergonzada por el asunto de su fobia a los truenos y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

-no tiene nada de raro que yo este en este cuarto. Naruto suele tener pesadillas en las noches de tormenta, –Dijo seria y convincente- simplemente lo acompaño para que pueda descansar.

Naruto sabia que si replicaba esto, Konan lo mataría. Así que bajo la cabeza y dejo pasar el tren.

-Oh…..-dijo Sakura fingiendo pena- ¿Es cierto? Pobrecito – sentándose en la cama y abrazándolo- tu "Sakura-chan" también se quedara aquí para cuidar tu sueño- mirando desafiante a Konan

-chicas, –gotita en la cara- no es necesario en serio -nervioso por las miradas de furia- tal vez deberían volver cada una a sus cuartos y….

-¡No pero que dices! –gritaron ambas abrazándolo y tirando una de cada lado -¡Lo mejor es que "yo" me quede aquí y te cuide! –saltaban chispas en las miradas

Algún tiempo después, Naruto boca arriba, tenia a Konan a su izquierda, recostada en su hombro, y Sakura en el lado derecho. En la oscuridad del cuarto ambas no dejaban de mirarse y se aferraban cada vez más al cuerpo del rubio. Cruzaban sus brazos por el abdomen de Naruto y rato después una pierna por sobre las del hombre.

Obviamente Naruto comenzó a excitarse y la cosa terminaría muy mal para ambas si seguían refregándose contra el. Así que con una voz ronca y sexi declaro:

-si continúan moviéndose sobre mi, no me hago responsable de lo que les pase las siguientes 12 horas.

Ambas mujeres se separaron avergonzadas, como si las hubiera intentado violar, pero el rubio, ni los ojos había abierto. Solo una suave sonrisa le adorno el rostro. Rato después, a pesar de las amenazas, las dos mujeres dormían aferradas a el como salvavidas.

/

A la mañana siguiente despertaron sin encontrar al rubio en la cama. Ambas se dedicaron a lo suyo sin darse ni los buenos días entre ellas. Ambas sentían celos por la otra y la pelea daría comienzo desde ese momento.

Naruto se pasó buena parte de la mañana entrenando en un campo. Había sido muy difícil resistir la tentación de desnudar a sus dos visitantes y trincharlas sin más trámites. Naruto pensó que el asunto se complicaría aun más ahora que Konan parecía celosa de Sakura. La peliazul jamás había pasado de las bromas y la amistad con Naruto. Pero este asunto de los "truenos" le había dejado mal sabor de boca a Naruto. Algo más había con respecto a Konan y su comportamiento, debía aclararse.

Volviendo a la mansión se cruzo en la calle con Rock lee y Gai que volvían de misión. Esto le dio la pauta que Tenten también estaba en la aldea. Menuda tentación para el rubio que no había tenido acción después de dormir con dos tremendas hembras en su cama.

Regreso a la mansión todo traspirado por su entrenamiento y escucho movimientos en la cocina. Fue por Konan y acercándose por detrás la tomo por la cintura. Konan se dio vuelta retrocediendo hasta topar con la mesada. Estaba muy sonrojada y el ya estaba sobre ella:

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué crees? –Dijo el sensual- terminando lo que empezaste anoche.

-¡No! –Grito ella alejándose- la broma ya estuvo –nerviosa

-de acuerdo –señalo el divertido- pero no creo que estemos bromeando últimamente Konan-san.

En ese momento, por la ventana de la cocina atestiguaron el comienzo de la lluvia. Naruto bromeo para evitar tensión diciendo que Konan atraía las tempestades. La peliazul respondió que prefería eso y no atraer bandadas de locas como solía hacer el Uzumaki. Mientras Konan cocinaba siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa. Ante todo eran amigos, eso seria difícil de cambiar. Pero Konan no pudo evitar el tema que la incomodaba, por eso hablo para saber:

-¿Piensas casarte con Sakura Haruno? –dijo seria y siguiendo en lo suyo

-no lo se, -despreocupado- me gusta, me excita. Comienzo a sentir cosas por ella –Konan contuvo la respiración- pero no será la única, (seria muy peligroso) ya nunca mas.

Se hizo el silencio y Konan quería saber algo importante para ella, algo que hace días le molestaba.

-cuando te cases, -susurro- ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo?

-nada, -respondió el firme- eres la persona más importante para mí desde hace años.

Konan se sonrojo tanto que le dio la espalda para que el no lo notara y continuo para saber el significado exacto de esas palabras.

-¿Por qué….soy la mas importante? –Sonrojada- ¿Estas bromeando?

-No –aseguro el serio- eres la más importante, por que viste todo lo malo de mi cuando entrenaba para perfeccionar el Rinnengan y aun así, estas siempre a mi lado.

-pero jamás pensaste en casarte –contradijo Konan- y en poco tiempo, Sakura logro….

-hay cosas que nunca cambian –resignado- la ame con locura y ahora ella parece corresponderme. Como si estuviéramos atados por siempre. Puedo correr, pero no esconderme. Si en tan poco tiempo estoy empezando a quererla nuevamente, simplemente nacimos para estar con el otro. Pero tienes mi promesa de que nunca te abandonare. Y sabes que siempre cumplo con mis promesas.

Naruto se movió y salio rumbo al baño por una ducha. Konan casi se corto un dedo con el cuchillo mientras preparaba el almuerzo. Se quedo pensativa, la posibilidad de ser amada era algo no esperado. Al perder a Yahiko, había perdido el amor. ¿Será Naruto? Tenía miedo, era indudable por que la sensación la estremecía. No quería perderlo como amigo, pero no quería ver como otras lo besaban y complacían. Antes no le molestaba pero ahora si, algo había cambiado por que Sakura había logrado atarlo a un lugar.

-¿Y si no logro complacerlo? –se pregunto

Sexo no era un campo recorrido por Konan. Apenas una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un recuerdo borroso bajo el ruido de la lluvia eterna.

/

Cuando Naruto bajo al comedor nuevamente Konan ya no estaba. Había dejado el almuerzo en la mesa y se había marchado. No era algo sorprendente, siempre que llovía Konan se la pasaba afuera, caminando bajo el agua. Era su forma de estar en contacto con sus antiguos amigos.

Naruto almorzó y levanto la mesa dejando todo impecable. Estaba vestido con un Jean negro y sin remera. Anduvo descalzo por la casa y decidió ponerse a estudiar los jutsu de sellado. En eso estuvo una hora cuando le golpearon la puerta del frente. Fue a abrir pensando que podía ser un llamado de la Hokage, ya que la lluvia no dejaba lugar a visitas sociales, pero se equivoco. En la puerta, empapada entera, estaba Tenten.

Por supuesto la hizo pasar, pronto le ofreció un te caliente y ropa seca. La chica explico que la lluvia era tan intensa que no llegaría a su casa. En parte era cierto, y también buena excusa para ver a Naruto después de 7 días de misión. Charlaron un tiempo y la lluvia continuaba.

-parece que tendré que mojarme para volver a casa –dijo la castaña sonriendo

-no es necesario –respondió Naruto- es temprano aun, y si la lluvia no se detiene. Te puedes quedar a dormir aquí conmigo.

-¿con….tigo? –susurro sonrojada

-claro, -sonriendo- existen muchas habitaciones disponibles –guiñándole el ojo- incluso mi cama es muy grande para mi solo.

Pasaron algunos minutos más y Naruto viéndola mas tranquila luego del "ataque" anterior sugirió un "cambio de ropa".

/

20 minutos después, Tenten y Naruto estaban en el Dojo con trajes blancos de karate para entrenamiento (ya saben, el pantalón de tela blanca y la chaqueta amarrada con el cinturón)

-¿Entrenaremos juntos? –dijo contenta Tenten

-en realidad, pensaba que podrías ser mi sensei el día de hoy.-sonriendo

-¿Tu sensei? –Abrazándolo por el cuello- ¿y que podría enseñarte yo?

-tu manejo y técnica con armas, -abrazándola por la cintura- aprendo rápido cuando veo actuar a otros.

-¿ah si? –Sonriendo- bueno, veremos que tal eres como estudiante ji ji

Obviamente Naruto era el mejor como estudiante, no por que fuera hábil, ni el mas listo, sino por que tenia el Rinnengan. Creo un clon y lo sentó a un costado con el Doujutsu activado. Tenten entreno con espada, cadenas, mazo y variedad de armas exóticas. Sabia mucho, sus movimientos eran precisos y mortíferos. Enfrentarla en un combate solo de armas era el camino seguro al cementerio.

Naruto aprendió y registro mucho, también se deleito con la belleza de su maestra y por fin pasadas 2 horas, entraron a un terreno mas conocido por el Uzumaki, cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto ajusto su velocidad a la de ella y combatieron un buen rato. Ambos estaban agitados y traspirados, por fin hubo llaves de lucha y varios agarres que dieron por el suelo con el rubio.

En una de esas caídas, Naruto quedo tendido boca arriba con Tenten sentada sobre el. Ambos jadeaban y sonreían bastante cansados, Naruto tenía un lindo espectáculo de la chaqueta media abierta de la castaña. Se notaba que no traía sostén y eso le enervo los sentidos al Uzumaki. El clon desapareció y aun se miraban a los ojos sin decir palabra.

El se incorporo lentamente y llego hasta los labios de Tenten. Ella correspondió suavemente, su cuerpo tenia una temperatura no recomendable para resistir. Naruto la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y siguió bebiendo de los labios con tranquilidad. Entre beso y beso, la chica dejaba escapar suspiros probando lo agusto que se encontraba. Naruto desanudo la chaqueta de Tenten y bajándosela desde los hombros se la quito de un tirón. Recorrió con sus manos la espalda desnuda y se dijo que de ese dojo, Tenten no escaparía.

Una leve corriente de aire despertó del letargo a la castaña que se vio sin chaqueta y sobre un hombre. Se pego al cuerpo de Naruto para evitar que el le mirara los pechos y nerviosa susurro:

-¿Qué haces? –Sonrojada- dame la chaqueta.

-No la necesitas, -besándole el cuello- no ocultes lo hermosa que eres.

Esas palabras la derretían, Tenten jamás recibía halagos y Naruto la trataba como a una delicada flor. Eso le encantaba de el, pero aun así….

-no Naruto – el comenzó a besarla de nuevo- solo somos –beso- amigos….mmnn

-los amigos se quieren mucho, -dijo sin dejar de besarla y tocarla- se cuidan, se protegen….

Ella se abrazo a el fuerte, evitando que Naruto la aparte para verla desnuda. Ella no quería que la viera, sus pechos no eran grandes como los de otras chicas, eso le daba vergüenza. Sin embargo la situación no tenía retorno, ambos lo sabían.

El rubio recorrió con sus manos toda la espalda a disposición y descargo chakra en la zona de la columna. Ella gimió sorprendida y se vio obligada a arquearse. Se tuvo que apartar de el, por la violenta excitación que la atrapo. El no le permitió volver a ocultar ese cuerpo y tomándola de la cintura, la elevo para comenzar a lamer sus carnosos senos.

-Ahh naru…. –gimió Tenten al sentir la lengua en sus pezones

-no tengas vergüenza – le aseguro Naruto entre lamidas- grandes no significa "perfectos", y los tuyos…..son perfectos.

Ella perdió la cabeza, el seguía endulzando su oído aun cuando la tomaba. Era demasiado bueno, demasiada excitación para controlarse. Naruto la recostó en el suelo y poniéndose sobre Tenten siguió usando su lengua y mano para masajear y homenajear los pechos frente a el. Estaban duros como piedras, estaba tan excitada que el juego de lengua ya no hacia falta.

Tenten tenía el corazón dividido, por un lado estaba Naruto tratándola como deseaba ser tratada. Complaciendo su femineidad con palabras y acciones. Por el otro, estaba su amor de toda la vida, Neji Hyuuga. Lo había amado y respetado desde siempre. Pero ese hombre jamás había tenido la más minima atención con ella. Jamás una cena, un paseo, una caricia o un halago.

Tenten no era ingenua, sabia que Naruto no estaba con ella solamente y esa era la razón que intentara poner la barrera "amigos". Pero su cuerpo joven y fuerte necesitaba de un hombre que la hiciera definitivamente mujer. Quería ser la mejor Kunoichi si, pero necesitaba sentirse mujer también.

Aunque hubiera intentado tan solo coquetear con Naruto en busca de generar nuevos sentimientos, ahora se encontraba a merced de un hombre que la supo conquistar dándole lo que necesitaba. Delicadas caricias al corazón.

-na….ruto..-susurro como pudo- yo…..nunca….

El lo sabía, era muy obvio y también sabia como tranquilizarla.

-no te lastimare….-susurro mientras la besaba- será suave y lento….pero si tu quieres….podemos parar…-sonriendo

Tenten enloqueció, intento gritar "¡Si, quiero parar!" pero sus manos se aferraron al cuello de Naruto y lo beso profundamente. Su cuerpo perdió la tensión y dispuesta decidió que no había retorno. Esa tarde lluviosa, para bien o mal, seria su primera vez.

Mientras los besos y caricias continuaban sin pausa, mientras el rubio deslizaba su lengua invadiendo los labios de la chica, las manos de ambos amantes realizaban sus propios trucos. Naruto se deshizo de los pantalones e interiores de ambos y con la punta del miembro erecto acaricio la intimidad de Tenten preparándola.

Tenten le quito la chaqueta a Naruto y dedico sus agarres a recorrer todo el pecho y abdomen marcado sobre ella. Tiempo después, Naruto dejo de besarla y se miraron profundo a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada y entregada, entonces el uso una de sus manos para inmovilizarle la cadera a Tenten.

Ese fue el punto que señalo cuando el la penetraría.

-despacio…..-gimió asustada

-muy despacio –sugirió el sonriéndole

Ella abrió grandes los ojos avellana al sentir la invasión. El no se movió un tiempo, espero que Tenten se acostumbrara al visitante que la había desvirgado. Con un gesto suave le pidió autorización para seguir. Ella asintió y se mordió los labios al sentir los movimientos en su cuerpo. Suave, dulce, tal como se lo prometió. Ella comenzó a sentir su cuerpo incendiándose, su duro y trabajado cuerpo de brutales entrenamientos se quemaba.

El sonrío al ver tanto placer en los gritos de Tenten, lo estaba pasando en grande, no había dudas de ello. Ella lo abrazo rodeándolo y atrayéndolo. El se acerco y besándola ahogando sus gemidos comenzó a incrementar la velocidad.

Dentro…fuera…..dentro…..fuera…

Ambos suspiraban y gemían sin control. Ella estaba muy excitada y el podía moverse sin dificultades. Fueron minutos gloriosos, intercambiaron sus nombres y sus gemidos con intensidad y no duraría mucho la dureza de la unión que los atrapaba.

Al fin, ella sintió su cuerpo explotar en el centro. Grito….atrapada por la vorágine de sensaciones y el se retiro para no hacerlo en su interior. Ella quedo acostada de lado, buscando aire para sus pulmones. El se acostó junto a ella y realmente había sido maravilloso.

Se miraron profundo y ella empezó a reír, su corazón casi se le escapaba del pecho, era increíble a pesar de la puntada de dolor en el bajo vientre.

-al fina lo conseguiste, -dijo ella sonriendo. Una mas para tu lista no? –besándolo

-no llevo lista, -dijo el devolviendo la sonrisa- de hecho tengo que agradecértelo.

-¿Me agradeces? –sorprendida

-anoche estuve con dos mujeres sexi y hermosas –susurro como en secreto- y si intentaba algo me la cortarían con un kunai.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, Naruto tenía esa rara virtud de causar risa en los momentos más inesperados. Tenten se abrazo al vientre y discretamente echo una mirada al aparato del rubio.

-no puedo creer que todo "eso" me entrara. –dijo sorprendida

-¿Quién dijo que fue todo? –respondió divertido

Tenten lo miro para ver si bromeaba y el no dejo dudas en la mirada. La chica lo observo con cautela y algo de las palabras anteriores que había quedado picando.

-¿Por qué me agradeciste? –Seria- ¿pasa algo que no has dicho?

-no pasa nada Tenten –sonriendo- es difícil de explicar, es todo.

-¿no confías en mi?- seria- tal vez no sea tu amiga de toda la vida pero puedo comprenderte. Siempre me pregunte como alguien tan enamorado de una mujer, ahora persigue a todas.

-buena intuición –sugirió el sorprendido- pero no creo que sea correcto que te lo cuente. Pensaras que… -negando con la cabeza- no….es mejor así como están las cosas.

Tenten se le quedo mirando y por primera vez lo vio inseguro y pensativo. Algo había guardado entre esos ojos azules que mataban.

-dímelo, -susurro la chica suavemente- soy alguien de confianza créeme.

Naruto comenzó a hablar despacio y poniendo énfasis que no era su intención lastimarla. Hablo y hablo con cierto temor de recibir reprimendas de todo tipo que no llegaron nunca. Tenten guardo silencio hasta terminar de escuchar todo el relato y luego finalizo:

-básicamente, -sentencio Naruto- el Kyuubi ya no existe en mi mente por que fue sellado. Pero su poder sigue alimentándome…..más allá de mi capacidad para retener ese poder. Es como si jamás pudiera agotarme, como si jamás sintiera cansancio y necesidad de dormir. Solo duermo para no enloquecer. Pero cansancio en si…..

Tenten asintió comprendiendo. Naruto había pasado los últimos años con muchas mujeres por que así contenía el exceso de energía, una manera de lidiar con el corrupto chakra sin explotar. Luego de unos minutos de silencio donde ella continuaba abrazándolo se escucho:

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que? –respondió Naruto no entendiendo

-no me dirás que eso fue todo –sonriendo y montándose sobre el- mi cuerpo tiene mucho "calor".

-Oh que pena –dijo el divertido- supongo que me tengo que hacer cargo- acariciándola

-exacto, -asintiendo- sino, no podré concentrarme en entrenar con todo este "calor" en mi cuerpo.

-eso lo puedo arreglar – manoseándole el trasero- créeme que se lo que se siente –sonriendo

-despacio –dijo ella besándolo

-delicado –respondió el comenzando un nuevo asalto.

/

Mientras Naruto y Tenten hacían el amor en el dojo, (cuestión que continuarían horas después en el cuarto del rubio) un pájaro de origami observaba todo desde una viga en el techo.

En el jardín del patio trasero, una mujer peliazul bajo la lluvia lo había visto todo. Sintió terrible dolor en el pecho, como si se desgarrara. Sabía que Naruto salía con mujeres, sabia lo que ocurría. Pero por primera vez, sentía una furia indescriptible. Sentía dolor, celos, ira.

¿Por qué no podía ser ella? ¿Por qué esa chica llamada Tenten había tomado lo que ella deseaba? ¿Por qué el dolor cuando lo tenía junto a ella? ¿Por qué no podía declararle su amor y ser retribuida? Haber venido a Konoha fue el peor error de su vida. Konoha le estaba arrebatando a Naruto. Aunque el lo negara, aunque pareciera otro hombre, volver a la aldea lo estaba llevando a ser en parte por lo menos, el hombre que fue.

Se casaría, tendría hijos y ya no la protegería. Ya no le dedicaría sus sonrisas y su calor. Konan lloro su destino de "amiga", lloro pocas veces en su vida, aunque las desgracias fueron muchas. Pero Naruto Uzumaki, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, la había herido y la hacia llorar, bajo esa lluvia, en el patio solitario de la oscuridad.

/

Luego de horas de sexo en su habitación, Tenten echo una ojeada al reloj y siendo mas de 22 decidió irse. La lluvia había mermado hacia una hora y se había detenido 20 minutos antes. La chica se vistió con sus prendas ya secas por las horas pasadas en la mansión y dándole un suave beso se despidió de Naruto en la puerta de la casa.

Se llevo una chaqueta que el Uzumaki le presto por el frío y una sonrisa imposible de borrar en días. Naruto regreso a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir. Lo necesitaba, el día de entrenamientos y la visita vigorosa de Tenten lo habían relajado al máximo. A pesar del interminable chakra recorriéndolo…dormir era necesidad de su cerebro. Tenia que hacerlo por algunas horas, de vez en cuando.

Fin del capitulo.


	9. CAPITULO 8: FORMANDO TRIANGULOS PARTE I

**CAPITULO 8: FORMANDO TRIANGULOS PARTE I**

En las semanas siguientes sucedieron variedad de fenómenos que sacudieron el ambiente en la aldea. Sakura consulto con Ino sobre el asunto Naruto. La rubia, aunque pensaba buscar su chance, le dijo que lo sensato que podía hacer era seducir a Naruto sin llegar al final. Sakura quiso saber el por qué y la rubia argumento que el Uzumaki era un conquistador. Si ella lograba resistirlo, Naruto comenzaría a desearla más y más.

Eso podría llevar a que volviera a enamorarse de ella. Sakura recordó que en las épocas de la academia, esa situación exacta se daba. Naruto siguiéndola y ella negándose. El insistiendo cada vez más ante los fracasos. Podía funcionar ciertamente, aunque debía agregarle seducción y coquetería a su plan. No dejarlo llegar al final, pero atraerlo con la idea constantemente.

Naruto en tanto, alterno buenas y malas. Por un lado tenia "entrenamientos" con Tenten y por el otro algunas noches salía de copas, y terminaba jugando con su "gatita" Anko. Pero su relación con Konan estaba por los suelos. La peliazul se ofuscaba por cualquier cosa, le recriminaba cuando llegaba tarde a la casa y hacia buen rato que no podían mantener una conversación tranquila. Naruto no comprendía que le ocurría.

En todas las aldeas, durante casi 3 años, el rubio había salido con mujeres. Esa jamás había disgustado a Konan, jamás había enojado al punto de no hablarle. Pero el rubio pensó con cierta ligereza que las bromas la habían enojado y dejo de "seducirla". Por supuesto esto enfado aun mas a Konan que creyó al Uzumaki enamorado de alguna de las otras féminas. En resumen, el asunto estaba en pura tensión.

Por su parte Tenten, tuvo problemas con su equipo. Para ser exactos, ella dejo de corregir las deficiencias de sus compañeros. Con Gai y Rock Lee estaba todo bien, no así con Neji que era borde e individualista. El equipo "Gai" solía realizar misiones y solo si la operación era rango S, contaban con Neji Hyuuga como apoyo. El portador del Byakugan tenía su propio equipo de Gennin y la verdad, lo suyo no era enseñar.

Siempre había dependido de la amabilidad de Tenten para entrenar personalmente. Cosa que por alguna extraña "razón", se termino después de una tarde de tormenta. La chica dejo de seguirlo, dejo de ayudarlo a entrenar y Neji sintió que algo le faltaba.

/

Una mañana en particular, Neji supo la "razón" de todo el cambio. El equipo Gai volvió de una misión grado s, y luego de reportar todo a la Godaime, Tsunade le anuncio a Tenten que tenía a su cargo un nuevo equipo de Gennin. La castaña estaba feliz y Gai la felicito llorando escandalosamente. Al salir de la reunión los 4 fueron a almorzar. Sentados en la mesa del comedor Akimichi, comenzaron su charla:

-josh, -pose lee- por fin serás sensei, Tenten-san.

-así es Lee, -apoyo Gai con su brillante sonrisa- y será una buena maestra, no tengo dudas JA JA JA.

-¿Por qué sensei?- pregunto Tenten sonrojada

-¿Por qué más? –Señalo Gai- siempre has ayudado a todos en nuestro equipo a mejorar. Eres honesta y trabajadora.

-Gai-sensei tiene razón –grito Lee- siempre estuviste para nosotros.

Neji ni siquiera la miraba, estaba perdido en los recuerdos del equipo y buscaba que decirle. Las bestias verdes tenían razón, Tenten siempre había estado para ellos, y aunque distraídos y escandalosos, tanto Gai como lee siempre la invitaban a comer o la ayudaban a entrenar. Neji jamás lo había hecho. Tenten ignoro a Neji pero le dolió su actitud. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de disculparse por lo pasado. Pero era característica del Hyuuga, una desagradable frialdad.

Al terminar el almuerzo, las bestias verdes partieron rumbo a otro alocado entrenamiento. Tenten y Neji iban por la calle en la misma dirección.

-tengo la tarde libre, -dijo Neji- entrenare en el campo 15.

Usualmente lo siguiente a esas palabras era un chica sonriendo y ofreciéndose para ayudar pero…

-también tengo cosas que hacer –dijo mirando al frente despreocupada

-¿No vienes? –pregunto Neji sorprendido

-si necesitas ayuda puedes entrenar con Gai-sensei, –indico la castaña fríamente- el siempre está dispuesto.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo Tenten? –Dijo ofuscado- hace semanas que te comportas extraña.

-no lo creo, -dijo despreocupada- tal vez mis entrenamientos me tienen algo…..ocupada. –Sonriendo- pero tengo que prepararme si voy a ser sensei.

-te entiendo, -dijo sin saber cómo retenerla- mis estudiantes son un problema.

-debe ser porque necesitan un sensei –escurrió la chica burlesca

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Pregunto enojado

- olvídalo, -restándole importancia- que tengas un lindo día….-irónica- (como yo lo tendré, te lo aseguro)

/

Una hora después, Tenten entro a la mansión Uzumaki. Un Byakugan siguió todos sus movimientos. Tenten y Naruto entrenando en el Dojo, con armas, cuerpo a cuerpo y….

Neji se puso rojo de furia, cerró sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos ella estaba sobre él. Solo veía sus canales de chakra, pero era muy claro que no entrenaban combate, una sobre el otro. Se fue a su escondite mascullando bronca, estaba muy furiosa, no podía entender que Tenten se rebajara a…no podía entenderlo.

/

Una mañana en particular, Naruto entrenaba con Kakashi y Sai en el campo 7. Estuvieron varias horas gastando chakra y el rubio noto que era vigilado. Mientras luchaba, activo brevemente su Rinnengan y obtuvo la ubicación del espía. Siguió entrenando y rato después Kakashi y Sai estaban de cara al suelo.

-muy bien Naruto, -respirando pesado- me rindo, -concluyo Kakashi mientras Sai, solo sonrió sentándose y recuperando oxigeno.

-buena pelea Sempai, -dijo el rubio parado y de brazos cruzados- no por nada es el legendario "ninja copia"

-ni tan legendario, -dijo el peliplata sacando su libro- no pude ni hacerte sudar.

-eres demasiado para nosotros Naruto-kun –dijo Sai sonriendo- si la fea hubiera estado,….tal vez.

-un día terminaras muerto si le sigues diciendo fea Sai –advirtió Naruto- te mandara a la luna de un solo golpe.

Los tres rieron y se sentaron para descansar. A pocos metros de allí, una joven de oscuros cabellos había visto todo el combate. Desactivo su Byakugan y se giro para retirarse. Pero detrás de ella, estaba Naruto. De la impresión cayo sentada al suelo y sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Pelea interesante? –sugirió el rubio de brazos cruzados

-Hai ji ji, muy buena Naruto-sama – respondió Hanabi

-tu perfume es delicioso, -dijo Naruto estirándole una mano para ayudarla- pero impropio si quieres espiar a alguien.

-Hai, que vergüenza…-sonrojada- no quería…. yo bueno….

-¿Y bien Hanabi? –Pregunto el rubio- ¿Seguirás siendo la "princesa", o te arriesgaras para ser la Kunoichi?

-quiero ser fuerte, -dijo la niña con determinación- le pido que me entrene Naruto-sensei.

El rubio sonrió complacido, había visto fuego en los perlados ojos de Hanabi Hyuuga. Y él se encargaría, de que esa llama creciera hasta el límite.

-te espero en la puerta de mi casa, 6 de la mañana, -yéndose- prepárate para lo peor.

Hanabi sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esto, pero no era miedo, era alegría y satisfacción. Entrenaría con toda su alma, su nuevo sensei se lo había prometido.

/

En los días siguientes Hanabi llegaba a las 6 de la mañana en punto a la mansión Uzumaki. Naruto y ella salían a correr varios kilómetros mientras el rubio le consultaba sobre su vida y gustos. La chica jamás había hecho ejercicios con pesas en su cuerpo y de resistencia tan duros. Cerca de las 8 am, volvían a la mansión y desayunaban. Hanabi sentía en cuerpo desfallecer y peor aun cuando Naruto le advirtió que después del desayuno, comenzarían los "verdaderos entrenamientos".

-¡¿Verdaderos entrenamientos?! Grito Hanabi sorprendiendo a Konan en la cocina- ¡estoy que me caigo!

-No seas quejica Hanabi –le espeto serio Naruto- tienes una resistencia patética. Todos los días empezaremos con trabajos de aumento físico. Expandiremos tus reservas de chakra y la resistencia de tu cuerpo. Luego del desayuno, aquí en mi casa, haremos Ninjutsu y Tayjutsu. Tenemos menos de 5 meses para que estés preparada.

-apoyando su cabeza en la mesa- ¡Voy a morir! –declaro con cataratas en los ojos

-algo así, -susurro divertido- pero cuando derrotes a tus rivales sin traspirar…

Hanabi elevo la vista con ojitos de estrellitas. Deseaba ser muy fuerte para demostrarles a todos.

Entrenaban todas las mañanas en algún campo y Hanabi regresaba a su casa arrastrando los pies para el almuerzo. Luego de varios días, y como Naruto nada le decía pregunto:

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien sensei?

Naruto miro al cielo pensando una respuesta adecuada. No quería deprimirla ni volverla una soberbia, así que solo le dijo:

-mucho tiempo entrene sin ningún sensei, -serio- y la única medida que tenia para saber si entrenaba bien, era que cuando volvía a mi casa por las noches, solo tenía fuerzas para dormir.

Hanabi se dijo entonces que ella estaba haciéndolo más que bien. Desde que Naruto-sensei la entrenaba, caía como pesado tronco a su cama, ¡Y ni Kami la despertaba! Incluso había llegado tarde al entrenamiento matutino las primeras madrugadas, y lo pagaba con sentadilla o flexiones extra. Estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero tal como Naruto lo sospechaba, tenía el coraje para soportar todo el dolor con tal de cambiar su destino.

/

Hinata, siempre a la caza de Naruto, se entero que su hermanita se veía con el rubio todos los días. Enloqueció de celos y comenzó a espiarlos todo el tiempo. Finalmente, un día preparo un almuerzo y se apareció por el campo donde Hanabi entrenaba con el Sannin.

-buen día….-dijo sonriendo- traje el almuerzo para ti, Hanabi-chan.

La niña la miro desconociéndola. Se llevaban pésimo y se agarraban de los pelos por cualquier asunto. Hinata siempre era la consentida de papa, mientras que Hanabi era la "oveja negra". Naruto suspiro sabiendo por donde soplaba el viento y siguió hablando con su estudiante sobre estilos y técnicas de combate. Hinata intento,"participar de la clase"y al rubio no le gusto ni medio. Se puso de pie, y con una señal mando a Hanabi para que practique con uno de sus clones. Cuando la niña se dispuso a entrenar, Naruto agarro del brazo a Hinata y poniéndola detrás de un árbol le dijo:

-¿Hinata qué quieres aquí? –severo- tu, yo y tu hermana sabemos que no viniste para darle de comer.

-tienes razón, -dijo sonrojada- no vine por ella, ella no me importa. Solo vine por ti.

-Hinata, -suspirando- ya hablamos de esto y….

-quiero que me entrenes también –dijo intentando acercarse- yo también puedo….

-deteniéndola del brazo- ¿Qué haces?...ya te dije que….

-¡no! –Chillo la Hyuuga- ¿Por qué ella puede estar contigo y yo no?

-¡Por Kami-sama Hinata! –Grito sorprendido- es una niña, ¿Que clase de pervertido crees que soy?

Hinata no se aguanto más y agarrándolo del cuello lo beso bruscamente. Intento aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo, obligarlo a poseerla. Estaba desquiciada por su olor, por sus ojos, por su piel. El la separo con dificultad y comenzó a mirarla con gesto acobardado.

-basta, -le dijo serio- detente de una vez.

-te amo, -le susurraba Hinata- tómame aquí mismo. Soy toda tuya.

-¡No! –Liberándose- ¿me crees idiota?

Ella se le quedo mirando y bajo la cabeza en una mescla de vergüenza y humillación.

-no me acostare contigo para que después se lo cuentes a "papi" –dijo duro- no lo hare contigo para que intentes quedar embarazada. Los hijos no son grilletes. ¿Crees que no se tu plan?

Hinata se le quedo mirando, ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Cómo pudo saber el….? Era Hanabi, seguro Hanabi le había advertido a Naruto todo. Seguro había leído su diario íntimo y lo sabía todo. Su maldita hermana le estaba arrebatando al amor de su vida.

Naruto volvió al centro del campo y le dijo a su estudiante que por hoy era suficiente. Hanabi lo vio tan enojado que creyó era su culpa:

-¿Se molesto conmigo Naruto-sensei? –susurro apenada

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Le respondió sonriendo el hombre- pero…..recordé que Konan-san me dijo que llegara temprano para el almuerzo. ¿Quieres venir?

Hanabi le sonrió gritando ¡Si! Ya que Konan cocinaba manjares. Hinata los vio irse furiosa, quería vengarse, quería herirlos, quería poseer a Naruto como fuera. Y si para tenerlo debía eliminar al resto de las mujeres que lo pretendían…ella se encargaría de acabarlas.

/

Una hora después Naruto y su alumna almorzaban en el comedor de la mansión Uzumaki. Konan los veía fascinada de cómo el rubio lograba captar toda la atención de la niña con sus consejos y enseñanzas. La presencia de Hanabi en el día a día había comenzado a influenciar bien en Naruto. Dejo de beber como condenado y de salir siempre de juerga.

Konan lo vio con alegría estudiar toda una noche viejos pergaminos con técnicas. Se preocupaba por su estudiante, no era mera obligación impuesta de algún sector. Konan primero se preocupo por esa noche de "estudio" del rubio (cosa que jamás había hecho desde que lo conocía) la peliazul le consulto si su insomnio era por las frecuentes pesadillas que solía tener y el rubio señalo que hacía tiempo no las tenía, tal vez por fin, estaba libre de ellas.

Konan sirvió la comida en la mesa y dejo ver una suave sonrisa al decir que por como cuidaba de Hanabi seria sin dudas un buen padre en el futuro. Naruto no pudo evitar responder que ella sería una buena madre también, porque siempre cocinaba como los dioses.

La mujer se volteo de un salto poniéndose roja como tomate. El rubio aprovecho la situación y le acaricio la espalda sensualmente. Tuvo que huir del comedor seguido por shuriken de papel. Hanabi solía reír mucho por las bromas de Naruto. Se había quedado algunas tardes con Konan en su jardín del traspatio y la mujer la había tratado muy bien. Ese día en particular, pese al incidente que provoco la huida del rubio, Hanabi se mantuvo pensativa y seria. Luego del almuerzo, yéndose rumbo a su casa, soltó lo que tanto había pensado:

-Naruto-sensei ¿Por qué razón usted….no…?

-tengo mis motivos, -interrumpió Naruto serio- Hinata es una persona…..digamos diferente a lo que se ve a simple vista. Pero esas cosas no tienen que ver con nuestro entrenamiento Hanabi-chan –sonriéndole

-tenga cuidado con ella –dijo la niña preocupada- sus sentimientos por usted….son como una obsesión.

Naruto lo sabía, tenia buena información de Anko sobre los Hyuuga. Pero Hanabi no tenía la culpa de nada y el rubio no quería involucrarla.

-Hanabi-chan, -sonriendo- te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Pero solo quiero que te enfoques en tu entrenamiento. –Acariciándole la cabeza- solo en eso y nada más.

Hanabi le sonrió y se fue por la calle muy contenta. Naruto-sensei era duro con sus prácticas, pero tanto él como Konan, eran las únicas personas que la trataban con cariño y respeto. Eso la hacía muy feliz.

Naruto ingreso a la mansión y sin decir palabra se dedico toda la tarde a poner sellos en cada pared de su gran casa. Dichos sellos, cortesía de la herencia Uzumaki, bloqueaban las habilidades sensoriales desde el exterior. Ni siquiera el Byakugan podría ver el interior de la mansión.

/

En los días siguientes la bomba estallo. Hinata histérica de celos informo a su padre de lo que su hermana menor hacia durante las mañanas. El líder del clan Hyuuga se enfureció terriblemente. Una niña de 13 años junto a ese hombre mujeriego y…..junto a ese….monstruo.

Hiashi llego a la oficina de Tsunade y Sakura se encontraba allí. Hiashi comenzó su protesta airadamente y para sorpresa de Sakura, la irritable Godaime Hokage, ni se inmuto.

-Tsunade-hime –decía el Hyuuga furioso- ese hombre es un monstruo. No entiendo como se le permite andar por la calle sin más.

La rubia líder estaba preparada para esta "tormenta" desde el mismísimo instante que Naruto le anuncio a quien entrenaría.

-y por supuesto usted tiene pruebas de estas acusaciones…. ¿Cierto?

-aunque nada perverso ocurriera, -se atajo Hiashi- aun así está entrenando a mi hija, sin mi autorización.

-le diré dos cosas, -señalo la rubia- Hanabi Hyuuga es Kunoichi de esta aldea y por lo tanto, es mi autorización la que se requiere en estos casos. En segundo término, ¿Está acusando de perversión de menores al hombre….que pretendía se case con su hija mayor?

Sakura bajo la cabeza y sonrió suavemente. Su sensei le había dado justo en el blanco.

-mi hija debe ser entrenada por la familia –dijo soberbio el líder- no puedo dejar esa misión a cualquiera.

-Naruto Uzumaki es un Sannin de Konoha –dijo Tsunade ofuscándose- ¡¿Se atreve a decir que es "cualquiera"?!

Hiashi se estaba metiendo con la memoria de los antiguos Sannin si se atrevía a decir más. Así que dijo lo que se le ocurrió para salir del paso y terminar el asunto "diplomáticamente".

-me reservo el derecho de evaluar su "entrenamiento" –despectivo- antes de los próximos exámenes chunin.

El Hyuuga se fue y Tsunade sonrió. Naruto se metía en un problema tras otro. Pero algo le decía a la experimentada mujer, que el Uzumaki sabía lo que hacía de sobra.

Sakura en tanto, uso el horario de su turno en el hospital para digerir la noticia. ¿Qué hacia Naruto entrenando a Hanabi? O también…. ¿Como no se había enterado ella, si prácticamente lo veía día por medio? Evaluó con calma la situación y concluyo que ella siempre se veía y salía con Naruto en las tardes. Si el rubio entrenaba a su estudiante por las mañanas, era posible que ella no se hubiese enterado. Salían a pasear, o a comer noche por medio. Ella le coqueteaba y el avanzaba como tromba.

Pero Sakura lo frenaba permitiéndole solo algunos besos y caricias. El rubio se veía impaciente pero al mismo tiempo confiado. Sakura esperaba desesperarlo para así arrancarle una promesa. Pero no sabía, que sus planes caerían por tierra muy pronto.

Naruto no se apuraba, por la simple razón que por un lado o por el otro, siempre tenía una "descarga a tierra".

Anko le pasaba toda la información sobre los Hyuuga y era la fuente que Naruto poseía para defenderse del consejo. La pelivioleta lo venia "extorsionando" con que Naruto debía hacer algo por ella. El rubio le dijo que si naturalmente, y nunca espero que la bella mujer, le propusiera tamaño desafío.

Cierta noche se encontraron en un bar, Anko entre copa y copa le dijo:

-quiero que hagas algo por mi precioso –sonriendo

-dime entonces, -sensual- "mi gatita" se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Merece mi respeto y atención.

-tengo una fantasía, -le confesó complacida- y solo tú, me puedes ayudar a concretar.

-uummn, interesante…-perverso- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-en dos semanas en mi cumpleaños- le dijo la mujer- y quiero una fiesta de 3 personas….-sonriendo

Naruto la miro elevando una ceja. ¿No le alcanzaba con el brutal sexo que tenían? ¿Además quería otro hombre? Esta mujer definitivamente estaba perdida. Pero cuando la muer le confesó quien era la tercera persona, el rubio se relamió más, que la propia Anko.

/

En la mansión Hyuuga, en el horario del almuerzo, toda la familia alrededor de la mesa comía en silencio. Había bruscos sonidos de platos y choque de utelsillos. Hanabi se dedicaba a su alimento con la cabeza baja y sabiendo que absolutamente todos, la miraban acusadoramente. Cada quien tenía su asunto particular contra Naruto, y parecían enfocar esos rencores en la pequeña niña. Finalmente, y viendo con sorpresa que a Hanabi le importaba un pepino las miradas de todos, fue su padre quien hablo:

-Hanabi, -dijo serio- he decidido entrenarte personalmente.

El silencio continuo inamovible, Neji y Hinata se ofuscaron porque ellos perderían horas de práctica. Todo por culpa de…..

-de acuerdo padre –indico la niña sin emoción

-trabajaremos por las mañanas, -señalo el líder- veremos cuanto evolucionas y el año entrante….

- los entrenamientos con el clan- interrumpió Hanabi- siempre son por las tardes, no tienes que cambiar el horario por mí, padre- mirándolo fijamente

Ambos lo sabían, todos en la mesa lo sabían, Hiashi quería que Hanabi dejara de ir con Naruto. La niña sabía que su padre quería alejarla del rubio, sin embargo….

-Hanabi-hime, -susurro Neji a su lado- si el tío Hiashi modifica los horarios, el es el líder y debemos….

-en las mañanas entreno con Naruto-sensei –afirmo tajante- y eso no cambiara…

-ya no mas, -sentencio Hiashi seriamente- mi entrenamiento es el mejor para tu estilo.

-perdona la pregunta padre….-contradijo Hanabi- ¿Le tomo dos meses acordarse de mi entrenamiento?

-¡Como te atreves jovencita! –Grito uno de los ancianos Hyuuga- ¡Retírate a tu alcoba!

La niña se puso de pie con serenidad y dejo la mesa sin que se le notara ni un gesto. El silencio en el comedor alerto que nadie esperaba esta reacción rebelde de una Hyuuga.

-quiero que la vigilen, -susurro Hiashi a los integrantes de la familia secundaria- cada paso que de, cada minuto fuera de esta casa. Quiero saber todo lo que hace con ese hombre.

/

El equipo Kakashi fue convocado para una misión en país del hierro. El ninja copia, Sai y Sakura estaban listos para partir. Mifune (líder de los samurái) había sido víctima de un atentado y estaba a salvo. Los atacantes eran numerosos y de nivel desconocido. Era por esto que Tsunade decidió incorporar a otro miembro al escuadrón "Kakashi".

-hola chicos –dijo Naruto apareciendo en la oficina

¿Naruto?- se preguntaron los 3- (que bien) –pensaron al mismo tiempo

La misión era rango A con posibilidad de elevarse a S. era por eso que Naruto estaría incluido en el viaje. Al rato Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino se sumaron como apoyo a esta misión. Los líderes serian Kakashi y Shikamaru. Naruto sería el refuerzo para ambos equipos en caso de emergencia. Así fue, como los 7 Shinobi partieron de la aldea rumbo a país del hierro.

/

En la mansión Uzumaki quedaron Yamato y Kabuto. No solo estarían al cuidado de Konan, sino que uno de ellos ayudaría a Hanabi con su entrenamiento. La niña al principio miro con algo de temor al domador de serpientes, pero enseguida la voz de su sensei surgió de el tranquilizándola. Se veía diferente, pero aun así, era Naruto-sensei.

/

Los equipos y Naruto avanzaron por los bosques a toda velocidad. Llegada la noche acamparon y al salir el sol prosiguieron su rumbo. Les tomaría 3 días llegar al objetivo, aunque para algunas personas en esos equipos, les tomaría mucho menos tiempo lograr sus propósitos.

Ino aprovechaba el viaje para acercarse a Naruto y ponerse en "contacto". Se había quedado deseosa de comprobar los rumores que Konan dejo entrever sobre la capacidad amatoria del rubio. Naruto hizo en tanto, lo que siempre hacia frente a una mujer hermosa, seducirla.

Sakura lo quería matar, y encima Ino-puerca se le insinuaba descaradamente. Naruto acabaría por montarla a la primera de cambio. La pelirosa se dijo que eso no pasaría y roja de celos se pego a Naruto.

Caía la noche del segundo día y Kakashi (líder general de la misión) decidió que ambos equipos podían pasar la noche en un pequeño poblado apacible. Habían avanzado rápido y sin interrupciones, así que llevaban casi un día de ventaja al tiempo de misión. Había varios hospedajes y eligieron un lugar pequeño con los baños de aguas termales.

Tuvieron una cena tranquila y los hombres decidieron bañarse. Naruto fue el único que no accedió a la propuesta. Cuando se lo preguntaron, dijo que dormiría algunas horas y en la madrugada tomaría el baño. Cuestión que no era cierto por que fue a una zona de bosques para gastar chakra en entrenamientos.

Ino escucho el comentario y una mirada de picardía reveló que algo se le había cruzado por la mente. Sakura la vio y luego del escalofrió que la recorrió decidió vigilarla con cuidado. Su rubia amiga era capaz de cualquier cosa y por lo tanto debía pegarse a ella en lo que restara de la noche.

/

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y Naruto vestido tan solo con su blanca toalla llego al estanque de aguas termales. Se sentó en el agua apoyando su espalda sobre el borde de piedras.

-aahh esto es vida –susurro complacido- luna llena, oscuridad en el hospedaje y ningún trasero peludo que perturbe mi tranquilidad.

Cerro sus ojos y activo el Rinnengan para recopilar información del día sobre Yamato y Kabuto. Konan estaba bien, Hanabi entrenaba duramente, todo estaba en calma. Desactivo sus ojos y se tranquilizo cuando….

-¿te puedo hacer compañía? –susurro una dulce voz

El rubio giro un poco el cuello y la escultural Ino Yamanaka le daba tamaño espectáculo vestida, tan solo con una larga toalla.

-¿sueles meterte en baños de hombres a menudo? –le sonrió Naruto

-este es horario libre –le contesto pícaramente entrando y quitándose la toalla- cualquiera puede venir –sonrió sexi

-¿y elegiste este horario, por alguna razón en particular? –jugueteó sensual el hombre

Ella suspiro, le dedico una mirada profunda y dijo:

-en este horario, la vista es hermosa.

-¡Y no sabes cuánto! –pensó Naruto lascivo

Ambos estaban sentados a 3 metros de distancia y hablaron un rato. Poco a poco, ella se fue acercando y se volvía más sugerente con gestos y palabras. El tema Sakura salió a la luz sin casi proponerlo:

-¿y qué le hiciste a tu amiga? –Dijo Naruto divertido- parecía dispuesta a seguirte hasta el infierno je je.

-le agregue un somnífero a su te nocturno, -dijo traviesa- no me gusta que me vigilen.

Ambos rieron y ya la chica estaba casi junto a él, a un cuerpo de distancia. Por la oscuridad reinante, no se podía ver a traves del agua, y eso le daba más erotismo al asunto.

-supongo que te acercaste a mí, -sensual- en busca de algo….-sonrió el rubio

-si –admitió ella sonrojada- a menos que no estés dispuesto a dármelo.

Estaban a un cuerpo de distancia, sus rostro comenzaron a acercarse y….

Fin del capítulo.


	10. CAPITULO 8: FORMANDO TRIANGULOS PARTE II

**Gracias por seguir esta historia y perdonen mis retrasos, pero mis exámenes mi colapsaron espero que les gusten estos capítulos seguidos**

**esta historia no me pertenece, el dueño es Arminius**

**así**** como naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8: FORMANDO TRIANGULOS PARTE II<strong>

Estaban a un cuerpo de distancia y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse cuando….

-¡Que linda noche para bañarse! –Dijo Sakura entrando en el agua justo entre los rubios- ¿No es cierto?

-¡¿Qué haces aquí frente de balcón?! –grito la rubia

-Vengo a bañarme ¡Ino-puerca! –gruñendo

Naruto se reía de ver gruñir amenazantes a las dos mujeres. Sakura estaba celosa, horriblemente celosa. Tanto que por interrumpir la acción de su "amiga", no se percato que se metía en la boca del lobo.

-¿No te tomaste tú té nocturno? – le espeto la rubia

-soy ninja medico idiota, -contesto la rosa- pude oler tu somnífero de cuarta al instante.

Naruto la miraba reñir bastante divertido, a Ino no le importaba estar desnuda frente a él. Era obvio puesto que su plan había sido ese. Pero Sakura, enredada en su duelo con la rubia, estaba desnuda a centímetros de Naruto. Lo extraño era que no parecía notarlo en el trajín del duelo verbal.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras de él! –le grito la rosa- ¡puerca!

-no seas mala Sakurita. –Susurro la rubia haciendo puchero- mi "jardín", también requiere atención.

Sakura se le quedo mirando y la rubia le dio un pellizco en un seno con sus dedos traviesamente. La pelirosa, aun mas cabreada, estaba por devolverle un puñetazo cuando….

-Ino –reprochándole divertido- los pechos de Sakura-chan no tienen que ser tratados así. –con tono protector

Sakura giro cuello y recién cayó en la cuenta que Naruto estaba pegado a ella y ambos desnudos. Estiro el brazo para buscar la toalla y cubrirse, pero con furia la había lanzado muy lejos. Naruto vio su turbación y aprovecho:

-los dulces pechos de Sakura-chan, -masajeándole uno con su mano- deben ser acariciados tiernamente –sonriendo

-¿Qué haces? –dijo la rosa asustada

-¿Cómo….así? –sugirió Ino traviesa atrapando el otro seno de su amiga

-no….-dijo Sakura entre nerviosa y excitada- no lo…..hagan…

Naruto siguió masajeándole el seno y con la otra mano le giro el cuello besando sus labios. Ino comenzó a lamerle el otro pecho mientras que con sus manos le impedía a Sakura moverse del lugar entre los rubios. Las caricias de los dos la tenían entre confundida e indefensa, Naruto la besaba tan rico, y sus manos la recorrían con una mescla de ternura y pasión que la estaba enloqueciendo.

Ino hacia su parte magníficamente, su lengua endurecía el seno izquierdo de su amiga y un par de sus dedos jugueteaban con la intimidad de la pelirosa.

-de…ténganse….-rogaba apenas Sakura- es…..sucio.

-muy sucio…..-aseguro Ino excitada- pero oírte gemir….me pone a mil.

-ya que estamos confesándonos….-dijo Naruto sin dejar de estimular a Sakura- este baño es el mejor que he tenido en años…

La lengua de Naruto invadió las defensas de la pelirosa desbordándola. Gemía y suspiraba porque Ino no dejaba de tocarla con maestría. Así continuaron por minutos, como si ambos rubios se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacer correr a Sakura al costo que fuera. La chica estaba indefensa y cuando la intensidad de los gemidos aumento demasiado, Naruto uso su lengua para castigar los pezones juntándolos con sus manos en el centro, al mismo tiempo Ino introdujo su tercer dedo en Sakura llevándola de cabeza a su primer orgasmo.

-¡OH…..Nooooo! –gimió desinflándose de tensiones

Los rubios se separaron para verla y la Yamanaka susurro:

-te dije que te la entregaría, -mordiéndole sensual la oreja- mira ese rostro Naruto, -perversa- está en el cielo la condenada.

Sakura estaba con la espalda en el borde de piedra, el cuello hacia atrás y los ojos perdidos en la lujuria. Naruto sonrió, realmente era hermosa, aun con todas sus rabietas era única. Ino le giro el cuello y lo beso profundo.

-no te olvides de mi, - le susurro- estoy tan necesitada –con gesto de pena

Naruto la agarro por la cintura y se sentó junto a Sakura con Ino encima. Se besaron, se acariciaron, el lamio sus pechos haciéndola estremecer. Ino tenía una mano masajeando el miembro de Naruto y el rubio le devolvía atenciones de la misma forma.

Sakura los miraba respirando con dificultad. ¡Debería estar furiosa! Pero verlo montándoselo junto a ella, la enloqueció. Ella quiso ser la que estuviera cabalgando a Naruto en ese momento. Mientras la rosa recuperaba el aliento, Ino ya estaba moviéndose sobre Naruto. Le decía cosas sucias tal su estilo "Ino-puerca".

-Naruto me estas matando, –decía besándolo- ¡Dame más! ¡Dame mas, revientameee!

Naruto acelero y el chapoteo del agua se mesclaba en concierto con los gritos de la rubia. Sakura se alarmo porque alguien escucharía y alcanzando una pequeña toalla se la dio a morder a Ino.

-muy…bien, -dijo el rubio siguiendo en lo suyo- esa es mi Sakura-chan.

Ella intento alejarse, y él la tomo rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura. La ubico entre Ino y el. La beso salvajemente mientras ella intentaba resistir la excitación que la consumía irremediablemente. Ino seguía en el "sube y baja" pero apoyaba ambas manos en la espalda pálida de Sakura impidiéndole escapar.

-sucio….perver…tido- le decía entre besos la rosa- me estas….

-si mi amor, lo que quieras –le respondía sin dejar de besarla- pronto te tocara también a ti.

Ino no lo soporto mas, mordió con todo la toalla en su boca y se corrió. Arqueo la espalda cayendo pesada sobre Sakura y dejándole espacio, la sentó delante de ella. Naruto se acomodo mejor y entre los rubios estaba la pelirosa siendo atacada por todos lados. Sus empujones y resistencias se evaporaban. Las manos de ambos rubios exploraban todo en su blanca piel obligándola a gemir aun contra su voluntad.

-Sakura-chan, -le dijo Naruto al oído roncamente- estas tan caliente que me vuelves loco.

-es el….agua... –dijo ella totalmente perdida

-si si, es el agua….-continuo Ino delatándola- el "agua"….te va a follar como mereces.

Sakura abrió grandes los ojos al oír esto, Ino la obligo a erguirse y sintió el duro falo del Uzumaki entrando en su cuerpo. Sakura no pudo reprimir el grito en su garganta, pero Ino le giro el cuello comiendo el sonido con sus labios. Naruto estiro sus brazos aferrándose al trasero de la rubia y teniendo a Sakura totalmente encerrada en el placer.

Ino noto que Sakura no se movía y con sus manos la obligo a subir y bajar presionando sobre los hombros.

-desgraciados…..-decía la rosa mordiéndose los labios- malditos…..me estoy….

-córrete mi amor….-le indico Naruto- no te preocupes por nada. –moviéndose más dentro de ella

-córrete amiga, -le mordió el cuello Ino- que también estoy echando humo….

Las palabras, las caricias, el duro miembro yendo a los más profundo de su ser. Penetrando hasta los prejuicios, rompiendo con todos sus esquemas planeados. Naruto no era de ella, Sakura era de Naruto. Esta verdad quedo sellada bajo esa luna y presenciada por su mejor amiga, quedaría en su piel a partir de ese momento.

-¡Me corrooooo! –grito descontrolada

Sakura se acostó sobre Naruto y tenía a Ino recostada en su espalda. Los 3 estaban agitados, y el rubio de postre, se había corrido dentro de la pelirosa. Naruto la tomo por el cuello y la beso profundo, ella no podía creer que se recuperara al instante. Podía sentir el miembro del rubio duro entre los cuerpos de las kunoichi.

-¿no estás conforme? –le susurro Sakura sonriente

-nunca se me acabara mi hambre de Sakura-chan –contesto perverso- pero también tienes que dormir no?

-pero tú no tendrás esa suerte –le provoco Ino, detrás de Sakura- prepárate a sufrir Uzumaki.

La rubia aparto a Sakura que como flan se movió. Pero enseguida quiso volver a la acción.

-! Ey! ¿Qué haces? –Le pregunto Ino divertida- es mi turno.

-pero yo… -dijo la rosa bajando la vista apenada

-tranquila amor, -le sonrió el- nunca te dejare sola.

Naruto agarro a la rubia y la hizo arrodillarse apoyando los codos en el borde de la fuente. La tomo por las caderas y la penetro sin trámites.

-desgraciado….-dijo gimiendo la rubia- es muy grande….! Ten cuidado!

El siguió en lo suyo sonriendo y Sakura perdió los estribos al ver la cara de placer en la rubia. Naruto la agarro de la larga cabellera y tirándole del pelo la embestía sin piedad. Sakura pensó que la lastimaba pero la rubia estaba en la gloria:

-Sigue….-murmuraba Ino- sigue y no pares….

La pelirosa se paro junto a Naruto y lo besaba abrazándolo de costado.

-Naru….-entre besos- estamos en un lugar público…..¿Que pasaría si…?

-cuando volvamos a casa…podremos hacerlo sin pausa en mi casa.

-¡Ah Kami-sama! –Gruño Ino- este no me quitas frentonaaa!

-ayuda a tu amiga – le susurro perverso Naruto- sus pezones necesitan una boca como la tuya Sakura-chan.

-me desquitare de la cerdita –dijo sonriente la rosa

Naruto tomo de los muslos a Ino y se los separo manteniéndola en aire. Esto provoco que la penetración fuera más profunda y la rubia volvió a apelar a la mordaza de toalla para no despertar al hotel entero. Sakura se recostó debajo de la Yamanaka y apoyando la espalda en las piedras del borde, se dispuso a lamerle los pechos hasta desquiciarla.

Resulto que era muy hábil con la lengua y las manos sabían recorrer a la rubia con pericia. Por supuesto que la monumental follada que estaba sufriendo logro en 1 minuto hacer correr a Ino al punto de quedar semi desmayada sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

Sakura y Naruto recostaron a la durmiente Ino a un costado de la fuente. La cubrieron con toallas y allí quedo descansando un rato. Naruto pensó en ayudar a Sakura para llevar a la rubia a dormir. Pero la pelirosa lo atrajo al agua y poniéndose sobre él le susurro:

-te odio por hacerme esto, pero dame mas, -besándolo- deja a la cerda dormir allí. Dame uno más Naru…..-relamiéndose

-de acuerdo amor, -sonriente- para ti, siempre tendré uno más.

Entre besos y caricias reiniciaron una vez más la unión que ambos necesitaban. Bajo la luna llena, en la oscuridad de las aguas termales, hicieron el amor.

Naruto abrió los ojos, las aguas termales lo habían relajado al máximo y acababa de tener un sueño erótico que lo tenía medio enloquecido. Ino y Sakura en el mismo paquete, menuda fortuna seria. Lamentablemente Sakura jamás se prestaría a esos juegos, Naruto sentía hace semanas que Sakura le ganaba terreno inevitablemente. La quería, y si las cosas seguían así, si ella invadía hasta sus sueños, terminaría por amarla.

-Kami, -pensó el rubio excitado- necesito una mujer.

entonces, en ese momento:

-¿te puedo hacer compañía? –susurro una dulce voz

El rubio giro un poco el cuello y la escultural Ino Yamanaka le daba tamaño espectáculo vestida, tan solo con una larga toalla. Naruto se la quedo mirando ansioso y sorprendido. Había soñado justo esas palabras y esa escena un minuto antes. "deja vú" , un instante de tu vida que crees haber vivido más de una vez. El rubio Uzumaki solo se limito a seguir las palabras dichas en su fantasía, tal vez, se cumpliría tal cual:

-¿sueles meterte en baños de hombres a menudo? –Le sonrió Naruto

-este es horario libre –le contesto pícaramente entrando y quitándose la toalla- cualquiera puede venir –sonrió sexi

-¿y elegiste este horario, por alguna razón en particular? –jugueteó sensual el hombre

Ella suspiro, le dedico una mirada profunda y dijo:

-en este horario, la vista es hermosa.

-¡Y no sabes cuánto! –pensó Naruto lascivo- (ah bendito sueños)

15 minutos después Ino y Naruto se lo montaban como si no hubiera mañana. El rubio disfruto como nunca de una sexi mujer dispuesta a todo. Ino comprendió, durante casi 4 horas que Konan y sus rumores no eran desacertados.

En los siguientes días, la tensión entre las kunoichi se mantuvo constante. En cada parada, en cada pequeña oportunidad, Ino se acostaba con Naruto. Sakura lo sabía, pero no podía ponerse al nivel de su amiga por que Naruto la terminaría tratando como a cualquiera de las otras. Así que simplemente fingía no ver lo obvio y se dedicaba a charlar con él y seducirlo sin permitirle llegar al final.

La misión fue un éxito, Naruto invoco a Madara y les tomo un par de días encontrar a los culpables del atentado. El poderoso Genjutsu del Uchiha, conocido como "Tsukuyomi" obligo a revelar todos los secretos de los rebeldes capturados. Kakashi le consulto sobre las invocaciones a su ex-estudiante durante los días de misión. Naruto le explico que existían dos tipos de Rinnengan.

El impuro, que poseía el fallecido Nagato. Cuyo poder podía trasferir una porción de su esencia a varios cuerpos utilizando tan solo una habilidad por cada cuerpo. Mientras que Naruto había perfeccionado el Doujutsu pudiendo contar con la totalidad del poder y habilidades individuales de cada cuerpo controlado.

-son como clones míos, -dijo con orgullo el Sannin- pero sólidos y con sus habilidades propias.

Kakashi realmente se asusto, era terrible pensar en una pelea contra esos ojos del Uzumaki. Yamato y el Mokuton, Madara y el Sharingan, Kabuto y su infinidad de técnicas entre las cuales, podía estar el Edo tensei.

-¿y que hiciste con las almas del Edo tensei? –interrogo el peliplata

-Libere todas las almas, -asintió el rubio- y luego les ofrecí a los que quisieran, quedarse para pelear.

-imagino que muchos eluden el infierno de esta forma no? –completo Kakashi

-Hai, -aseguro Naruto- a mí me sirven sus poderes. Y si quieren eludir los infiernos, –suspirando- la verdad no puedo culparlos.

Sakura escucho esta conversación oculta. Recordó que Konan había comentado algo al respecto: "camino los 9 infiernos para perfeccionar sus ojos"….. Aun tenía que saber esa historia, algo en su corazón le indicaba que esa podía ser la razón del desamor se Naruto Uzumaki.

Al volver a Konoha, Naruto se despidió de Ino muy a su manera:

Por mi parte, -sonriendo- visítame cuando quieras preciosa.

-¿en serio? –guiñándole el ojo seductora- entonces tal vez debas saber que estaré encantada de aceptar un compromiso si alguna vez, -sonriendo- decides casarte.

-lo pensare muñeca lo prometo, -divertido, saludándola con la mano- (y estarás en mis sueños) te lo aseguro.

Sakura apretaba los dientes al oír tan melosa conversación que la dejaba afuera. ¿Ahora hasta Ino pensaba en casarse con Naruto? ¡¿Qué clase de hechizo utilizaba?!

-así que ahora me cambias por Ino-puerca no? –dijo ofuscada

-nunca mi amor, -acariciándole el rostro divertido- sin dudas eres con quien voy a estar. –Travieso- pero ya que son amigas –concluyo perverso

-¡seré única esposa o nada! Jum –de brazos cruzados y haciendo puchero

-abrazándola por detrás- ya veremos mi amor, -sonriendo- ya veremos.

Cuando el rubio regreso a la mansion Uzumaki estaba tan contento que nada lo perturbaría, deshizo las invocaciones y busco a Konan en el jardín. El lugar se había trasformado, era todo pastura y arboles por doquier. Había una línea de rosales y una fuente de agua en el centro del lugar. Lilas, jazmines, cerezos, rosas. Una variedad tan colorida que parecía un cuadro surrealista.

-cuanta belleza, -pensó Naruto- increíble como pudo…..Konan-san es una mujer especial, no hay dudas.

La peliazul apareció junto a él y Naruto le dijo:

-tienes un increíble don, ¿Has pensado en venderlas?

-no es mala idea –señalo seria la mujer- con Yamato asistiendo, las flores crecen a un ritmo fuera de lo común. –Suave sonrisa- ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

Naruto le conto de la misión y por supuesto obvio la parte del sexo. Konan sin embargo lo leía como libro abierto y enseguida descubrió que por algo andaba tan feliz.

-¿y cuando se mudara esa mujer aquí?

-¿que mujer? –sorprendido

-Haruno Sakura –dijo ofuscada

-por que…?

-dijiste que ella te señalo "seré única esposa o nada" –susurro dura- significa que piensa en casarse contigo. Y eso a ti te agrada más que nada.

-en ningún momento hablamos de eso –indico Naruto medio acobardado de lo que sentía- acaso tu…..-divertido- ¿Estas….celosa?

-no, -dijo, aunque moría de celos- simplemente quiero saberlo. Para levantar mis cosas y mudarme.

A Naruto el asunto le olio a problemas y enseguida quiso saber:

-¿Mudarte? –Serio- te comportas como si te hubiera echado. Esta casa, es de los dos.

-no, -le corrigió la peliazul- esta casa es de tu familia, y yo me marchare muy pronto.

-¿Te marcharas? –Sorprendido y dolorido- ¿adonde? ¿Quieres que te compre una casa o que….

-no te molestes –concluyo la mujer- me iré de Konoha.

Naruto sintió una irritación crecer adentro como hacía años no le ocurría. Ella lo provocaba, estaba provocándole una terrible ira…..

-¡De acuerdo! –Grito furioso- ¡avísame cuando te quieras ir de Konoha y haremos las maletas para largarnos!

El rubio se metió a la casa envenenado de rabia. Ella lo siguió confundida y le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres decir con: "haremos las maletas" –deteniéndolo del hombro- la que se va soy yo.

El se volvió y mirándola con una mescla de pena y rabia contesto:

-¡Por supuesto que te vas! ¡Y yo me iré contigo!

-¿Por qué? –susurro Konan tratando de disimular su alegría y confusión- si tú tienes….

-estoy feliz de volver a Konoha, tengo amigos, mi oka-san, mi estudiante, mujeres. –Enumero Naruto- pero igual me iré contigo. ¡Por que a ti te vale un cuerno que te diga: "Te necesito"!

Konan se puso roja como tomate. El estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo, solo por irse con ella.

-no me necesitas –dijo intentando no sonreír- tú tienes muchas mujeres que….

-¡Si, si lo que tu digas!-le corto el Uzumaki- como no me sirve decirte lo que significas para mi, simplemente te seguiré a donde vayas. ¡Punto final!

Konan tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para no saltar sobre él y comérselo a besos. Prácticamente le había dicho "te quiero". Y estaba dispuesto a acompañarla aun perdiéndolo todo. Naruto estaba sonrojado y con gesto de humillación. Se había prometido no depender de ninguna mujer nunca más. Y ahora su verdad desnuda era que Konan significaba mucho para él. Significaba el eterno agradecimiento, la deuda que jamás podría saldar.

Naruto subió por las escaleras a su cuarto por que había sido muy claro, demasiado claro. Pero ella quería confirmarlo, quería quebrar la barrera de "amigos", hacerla mil pedazos y darle alas al corazón. Lo siguió nerviosa y entro al cuarto justo detrás de él. Naruto se giro y espeto agrio:

-¿Qué? –pregunto desviando la vista avergonzado

-¿Dime por que? –Indico Konan- yo nunca te di….

-¿Sexo? –Interrumpió Naruto- ¡Crees que es lo más valioso del mundo para mí! –Respiraba agitado- ¿Crees que me olvidare, de las noches de pesadillas que no podía dormir?¿cuando lloraba a lagrima viva y tú me abrazabas y acunabas toda la noche? ¿Cómo podría olvidar que andando por los infiernos era tu voz la que me daba ánimos para no caer?

-Naruto….-susurro Konan deprimida- Naruto perdóname yo pensé…..

- quise darnos un hogar aquí en mi aldea.-continuo impasible- pero si quieres seguir vagando por los países, si tanto te molestan mis asuntos con mujeres aquí. ¡De acuerdo! Me avisas cuando te dé la gana, junto mis porquerías ¡y nos vamos!

Naruto entro como vendaval a su baño privado y cerró la puerta tras él. Konan se quedo dura, se tomo el pecho y sentándose en la cama grande de Naruto repaso en su mente cada palabra. No sabía que sentir, temor, angustia, alegría. Un impresionante deseo de amarlo, de ser parte de él y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Las piernas no le respondían, no daba crédito el cuerpo para arrollar con esa puerta y entregarse. Simplemente el miedo, ese sentimiento que Konan jamás había poseído en su vida la bloqueaba mas allá de su compresión.

Naruto en tanto, se puso bajo la ducha furioso.

-¡maldita sea mi suerte! –Refunfuño para sí mismo- justo cuando las cosas estaban sobre rieles, cuando pensaba en…..Konan-san lo arruina todo. ¡Al demonio don amable! Al final de cuentas siempre perseguiré la felicidad desde atrás. ¡Por que la maldita siempre corre más rápido!

Se baño y se cambio rápido. Konan lo esperaba en el comedor con la cena, el lo sabía bien, pero se fue por una ventana y la eludió. Tenía que beber hasta quemar las frustraciones, tenía que ligarse a alguien y al demonio con los malos recuerdos.

La peliazul lo espero y espero, al fin subió al cuarto del rubio para avisarle de la cena y descubrió que se había ido. Se sintió muy mal, no tenia razón de ser, pero era lo que sentía. No le dolía lo que habían hablado, al contrario, eso la ponía muy feliz por que Naruto la quería. A su manera tosca, pero ciertamente la quería. Lo que realmente le dolía era notar como ella lo había trasformado de un hombre alegre y tranquilo a uno furioso y torturado.

Eso no le gustaba, eso no podía ser, eso no podía suceder. No por ella, no después de todos los sacrificios que Naruto tuvo que soportar.

Naruto ceno en Ichiraku vorazmente, comió mas de 20 tazones de ramen. Quería aprovechar el mejor ramen del mundo antes que fuera tarde. Su noche empezaría por allí, luego iría a un bar a beber una copa con amigos. Hasta que apareciera alguna mujer y quitarle la frustración. Pero el mal comienzo de su noche, seria modificado hacia un final.

-sabia que te encontraría justo aquí – le susurraron al oído

El rubio giro el cuello un poco y Anko Mitarashi lo abrazo por la espalda cariñosamente.

-hey lindo –sonriendo- ¿Ya comiste lo suficiente?

-algo así, -le contesto serio

-tengo novedades y también nuestro…. "asunto"- relamiéndose

El rubio se dio vuelta y ella le rodeo el cuello con ambas manos

-dime –le incito a hablar Naruto con leve sonrisa

-en pocas palabras….-perversa- te vas a follar a Hokage-sama.

Naruto hizo un gesto de no entender Anko saco de su sobretodo crema un pergamino que le recomendó leer con urgencia. Luego lo miro traviesa y pasaron al "asunto":

-¿recuerdas que te pedí ese favor para mi cumpleaños?

El solo asintió, gran favor le había pedido y Naruto era tan beneficiado como ella.

-esta noche, tenemos la oportunidad por adelantado –dijo perversa- en mi departamento, a media noche.

-¿crees que se resistirá? –pregunto Naruto divertido

-El sake la libera mucho –continuo Anko- pero para meterla en mi cama, necesito tu "persuasión" –sonriendo

-mi gatita tendrá toda mi persuasión para ella esta noche- le contesto Naruto sonriendo

rato despues la pelivioleta se despidio rumbo a su casa. naruto tenia que darle algo de tiempo para que el plan se cumpliera. ademas debia leer los informes de Anko sobre el consejo. ¿Que tendria que follar con Oka-san? algo no estaba nada bien. pero ese era asunto, para arreglar otro dia. ahora el tema del trio, era jugoso y atractivo como para pensar en mas.

-"formando triángulos" –pensó el rubio divertido- nunca me gusto la geometría en la academia. –Perverso- pero sin dudas las clases prácticas y los sueños son formas más interesantes de aprender je je.

Anko camino hacia su departamento complacida por demás. Su amiga llegaría en cualquier momento. Beber unas copas y charlar era el supuesto plan. Darle una noche inolvidable era la verdadera intensión.

-Prepárate "princesa de hielo" ku ku ku, se dijo Anko- tu amiga te ha preparado una noche muy interesante.

fin del capitulo.

* * *

><p>bueno les quiero pedir perdon por este retraso tan grande debido a mis examenes de a universidad y para recompensar un poco el tiempo eh subido 3 capitulos espero que sean muy de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer esta historia :D el martes subo el siguiente<p> 


	11. RECORRER EL INFIERNO,CONOCER EL CIELO 1

CAPITULO 9: RECORRER EL INFIERNO, CONOCER EL CIELO PARTE I

Eran las 23 horas y Naruto había tomado algunas copas en un bar. Leyendo el contenido del pergamino que Anko le había entregado, se sorprendió y enfureció mucho. Los consejeros planeaban destruir a Tsunade, Naruto tenía ansias de visitarlo y jugar con sus tráqueas. Sin embargo hizo lo acostumbrado.  
>Se fue a un oscuro callejón y mediante "kuchiyose no jutsu", invoco a Madara y Kabuto. Ambos eran más inteligentes, sádicos y estrategas que el rubio. Ergo era mejor contar con su opinión en asuntos de política y espionaje. Rato después visito a Shizune en su departamento. La morocha se atajo al verlo llegar. Pero Naruto la tranquilizo con su seriedad. Le puso en conocimiento de la información y la mujer pregunto por qué no le avisaba a la Hokage. Naruto le sonrió y dijo:<p>

-Oka-san quemara medio Konoha si se entera.

Shizune, gotita en la cara, tuvo que admitir que era verdad. Así que le colaboro con el plan de Naruto. O mejor dicho, le ayudo a desarrollar una idea de Madara y Kabuto.

Terminado el preparativo de su plan, espero que el tiempo pasara y fue al departamento de Anko. Hacia como dos horas que las amigas bebían y reían contándose cosas. Kurenai Yuuhi no solía beber, y salir mucho menos. Anko le insistía para que la morocha se negaba, anteponiendo siempre el trabajo. La domadora de serpientes había intentado ligarla con algún hombre. Al final de cuentas le hacía falta para quitarle esa amargura que tenia.

-estoy bien sola –decía Kurenai- los hombres son más un problema que una solución –sonriendo

-¡Vamos Kurenai! –Gritaba la Mitarashi- nunca disfrutaras tú sola lo que un hombre puede darte.  
>Sentadas en el sillón del comedor bebían y hablaban del tema:<p>

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que no…..-pregunto Anko elevando una ceja

-años….-contesto sin pensar- la última vez fue terrible.

-Muy bueno? –sonriendo

-Muy malo –aseguro Kurenai bebiendo- no pude ni fingir.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, eran amigas desde la academia. Una intimidad que sin embargo siempre les traía una que otra sorpresa.

-así que era eso…..-asintiendo- estas decepcionada solamente –señalo Anko- lo que ocurre es que seguro les dejas tomar las riendas a ellos verdad?

-bue…no si, -insegura- ellos deberían…tu sabes.

-¡Pero qué tonta! –Dijo acariciándole el rostro- si tienes ganas….te lo follas y ya. Ku ku ku

-¡Anko! –grito sonrojada- no seas…."sucia"

-bebe "princesa" – le espeto la pelivioleta- (esta noche alguien te domara, te lo aseguro, ku ku ku)

Siguieron bebiendo y ambas estaban en "ambiente":

-al menos te gusta alguien? –pregunto Anko

-no lo sé, -suspirando- algunos son guapos y amables.

-contigo todos lo son…..-le sonrió Anko- toda Konoha quiere follarte.

-por estas cosas no salgo contigo –dijo Kurenai bebiendo- eres una pervertida.

-por lo menos no soy una amargada – le ataco la pelivioleta- pareces de hielo Kurenai, ¡Por Kami-sama!

-¡ya es suficiente! –Dijo enojada la morocha- ni que fuera tan extraño.

Justo en ese momento golpearon a la puerta, Anko fingió sorpresa y seriedad. Un gesto de; ¿Quién será a esta hora? Hizo que Kurenai no sospechara la trampa. Anko fue a la puerta y se encontró a Naruto serio.

-Anko-sempai –dijo el rubio- vengo a recoger los informes de…

Anko sonrió y agarrándolo de la chaqueta lo metió a su departamento brutalmente. Naruto avanzo desestabilizado hasta apoyarse en la mesa del comedor. Levanto la vista y Kurenai lo miraba algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué hace sempai? –Indico Naruto fingiendo nervios- ¿Esta ebria?

-muy borracha – le dijo Anko poniéndole sus manos en el pecho y apoyándolo contra la mesa- y necesitada.- ronroneo

Naruto retrocedió la cara con un gesto de duda y Anko miro de reojo a su amiga en el sillón, que parecía atrapada en la comedia.

-Anko-sempai, -susurro Naruto- ¿Los informes?

- si si, lo informes –dijo traviesa- ¿Qué dices Kurenai? ¿Me ayudas a darle…."los informes"?

-ya deja al niño Anko, -dijo sonrojada- está asustado míralo.

-pues aquí lo que toco,- poniendo su mano en la entrepierna de Naruto- es algo muy grande para pertenecer a un crio.

Indudablemente el sake liberaba a Kurenai por que se puso de pie y se posiciono junto a su amiga para ver, a traves del jean.

-¿Menuda pieza no? –susurro Anko traviesa

-chicas, -decía Naruto sonriendo nervioso- la broma ya estuvo- levantando las manos.

Golpearon a la puerta y un clon de Naruto disfrazado de ANBU le dio la excusa a la pelivioleta para salir de su casa. Pero antes le espeto a su amiga:

-ni se te ocurra dejarlo ir eh?, sino harás nada, allá tu. Pero yo si- perversa- ¿Entendido?

Cuando Anko salió del lugar, Naruto suspiro exagerado. Sonrió tranquilo y dijo:

-esa mujer está loca, -relajado- menos mal que se fue. Bien, será mejor que me vaya an…..

Naruto iba a avanzar pero Kurenai le puso una mano en el pecho volviéndolo a apoyan en la mesa. El la miro fingiendo sorpresa:

-¿Qué hace sempai?, me voy antes que Anko regrese y…

-¿No oíste lo que dijo? –indico Kurenai

-si, pero ambos sabemos que usted no hará nada je je. –divertido

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –dijo sintiéndose tocada

-bueno….-dudando- no la conozco pero…los muchachos hablamos entre nosotros y…..

-¿Y qué? –Furiosa- ¡¿Qué dicen de mí?! ¿Qué soy frígida?

-yo no dije eso, -atajándose- pero bueno, algunos de los muchachos la llaman…."princesa de hielo".

Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, estaba bastante tomada y no razonaba con equilibrio. Pero le chocaba que el idiota que no había sabido complacerla, seguro era el mismo que hablaba mal de ella. Su gesto de frustración y enojo fue tan evidente que Naruto pensó que la tenía atrapada…..y no se equivoco.

-Pues veremos qué tanto de eso es verdad…-aseguro la morocha.

Comenzó a besarlo salvajemente y le desabrocho el jean. Naruto se dejo hacer fingiendo confusión. La mujer lo empujo recostándolo sobre la mesa y de un tirón le bajo pantalón y bóxer. Tomo con ambas manos el miembro y comenzó a chuparlo bruscamente. Naruto empezó a gemir alentándola, no lo hacía nada mal por cierto.

Ella siguió y siguió, comenzó a jugar con la lengua y el miembro latía de excitación. Sin pausa complemento con su mano el trabajo de su boca, hasta que Naruto le advirtió su inminente corrida. Se aparto Kurenai, y vio salir el blanco líquido a borbotones.

-¡Aquí tienes a tu princesa de hielo! –grito desafiante

Naruto se incorporo agitado y moviéndose con calma se quito las sandalias dejando por el piso los pantalones e interiores. La mujer lo miro entre asustada y sorprendida. ¡Le acababa de hacer una felatio a un crio! Naruto la observo seriamente y agarrándola por la cintura, la puso contra la mesa.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo sonrojada

-lo que mereces –le contesto sonriendo y besándola

La primera sensación fue apartarlo, pero si bien Naruto no era brusco, su abrazo era muy firme. Se besaron y el rubio metió su lengua profundizando el momento. Ella cada tanto dejaba escapar un "no" entre suspiros, pero su cuerpo elevaba su temperatura y no había marcha atrás. El comenzó a desvestirla quitando las bandas de su traje ninja, la desnudo y sobre los blancos pechos comenzó a masajear suavemente. Kurenai comprobó que las manos del rubio sabían hacer su trabajo, no eran violentas pero si apasionadas.

La lengua de Naruto se instalo en los rosados pezones de la morocha que perdió el sentido de resistencia. El la recostó con suavidad en la mesa y termino de desnudarla por completo.

-por Kami…-susurro la mujer sin querer- no me dejes insatisfecha…

Ella elevo sus ojos rojos y vio en su pareja una sonrisa suave de afirmación. Naruto coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la mujer. Kurenai al sentirlo allí se lamento:

-(ay dios…..no estoy lista….se apresuro….)

El sin embargo no la penetro, jugó en la entrada masajeándola mientras que uno de sus dedos lo introducía en el ano. Ella abrió los ojos enormes al sentir los efectos narcóticos de ese juego, y gemía atrapada por la sensación.

-es difícil estar contigo Kurenai –susurro Naruto- eres demasiado hermosa, es difícil no correrse de solo verte.

La mujer sonrió y se mordió los labios por el rozamiento maravilloso.

-ya….hazlo –rogo desesperada- apresúrate…

-no tengo prisa…..-dijo perverso- complacerte necesita su tiempo…..

Ella comprendió que él no la penetraría pese a sus ruegos, y enloqueció.

-¡No! …..creo….sino….me corrooooo! –grito Kurenai en un gemido gutural.

Fue ese el momento que Naruto eligió para tomarla por las caderas con ambas manos y entrar en ella profundamente.

-¡Noooo! , deten…..te todavía estoy….-rogaba la mujer

Estaba terriblemente sensible luego de su primer orgasmo. Naruto la elevo un poco enterrándose mas en ella y Kurenai le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos presa de la placentera agonía. Le beso los labios y se volvió a correr a los pocos segundos. Por supuesto se le aflojo el cuerpo sobre Naruto que no salía de su interior. El hombre la tenía en el aire, follandola a pulso camino a un costado y se sentó con Kurenai encima en el sillón.

Le dio algunos segundos de besos y caricias para reanimarla. Ella se prendió al juego de besos y cuando recupero fuerzas le quito la chaqueta y remera al rubio. Suavemente comenzó a mover su cadera ella sola, Naruto tomo una copa de mesita junto al sillón y la dejo gozar. Kurenai acelero gimiendo y besándolo. Mientras Naruto se deleitaba con su belleza y bebía sake.

Kurenai estaba en la gloria, dos corridas impresionantes y una tercera en camino. Naruto no se veía cansado ni mucho menos. En su movimiento la mujer se pregunto por Anko, ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara y viera este cuadro? Sin dudas en la mañana le daría mucha vergüenza. Pero esta noche, con el sake y el placer, le sacaría la lengua burlándose. Demostrando que no era "de hielo", y la mejor muestra era este hombre que debajo de ella se la pasaba de lo mejor.  
>Naruto bebía y mirando a esa escultural mujer sobre él, se decía que la noche recién empezaba. Ya había logrado quebrar sus defensas, pero el paso siguiente seria más complicado, tenía que someterla y corromperla al punto que aceptara a Anko en la misma cama. Kurenai era mujer hermética en esos asuntos y si Anko le había puesto esta trampa,<br>era porque sola no había podido evidentemente.

Pero Naruto tenía recursos varios, la Mizukage era una ninfómana de campeonato y le había enseñado de todo, era un buen momento, para aplicar lo aprendido. Naruto tomo una copa y derramo en los labios de Kurenai. El sake descendió por su blanca piel y antes que la mujer preguntara el… ¿por qué?, Naruto ya la estaba lamiendo entera.  
>Cara, cuello, pechos, vientre. Kurenai enloqueció, sentía cada vez más duro el miembro en su interior y empezó a frotarse de adelante hacia atrás. Naruto le aviso que se correría, pero la morocha siguió cabalgándolo con los ojos cerrados. El gemía y se lo volvió a advertir. Ella sonrió, y comiéndole los labios acelero más el ritmo.<p>

-de acuerdo….-dijo súper excitado- ¡tu te los buscaste!

La tomo firme por las caderas y la obligo a enterrarse hasta el fondo, allí mismo se corrió con todo y ambos gritaron presas del orgasmo.

-AAAAHHHH

Kurenai estaba llena, repleta de él, apoyo su cara en el hombro de Naruto y descanso algunos segundos. Se habían corrido tan brutal, fue tan buena la sensación. No podía terminar, esto tenía que seguir como fuera. Ella estaba sentada de costado sobre él, se besaban suavemente, cada tanto bebían una copa y solo se miraban a los ojos sin decir palabra. Kurenai quería seguir, pero la baja de adrenalina le había devuelto algo de cordura.

-será mejor que me vaya….Anko…

-estoy contigo no con Anko…-le interrumpió el- tu cuerpo esta temblando….no me digas que estas escapando.

-¿y qué haremos cuando venga?- Dijo sonriente Kurenai

-no lo sé, -contesto neutro Naruto- pero no creo que se enoje si nos encuentra divirtiéndonos.

Ella se puso de pie con dificultad y tomándolo de la mano lo guio al cuarto. Su mirada lo decía todo, aunque a decir verdad, Naruto no podía apartar la vista del magnífico cuerpo desnudo que estaba delante suyo. Al llegar a la habitación en la penumbra, ella lo sentó en la cama

-me refrescare en el baño, - le sonrió Kurenai- descansa por que será una noche larga.

-¿Puedo enjabonarte la espalda?- susurro travieso

-no, -contesto divertida- quédate aquí y deséame mucho.

-eso es fácil, -dijo el- el asunto es aguantarse las ganas.

Kurenai tomo una toalla del armario y se metió al baño. Rato después se escuchaba la ducha en ese cuarto y Naruto se recostó un momento. Sintió un chistido desde el comedor, el rubio creó un clon y lo envió a ver. Anko lo esperaba en la oscuridad del comedor.

-Ey…..ya lo conseguiste? –le susurro Anko abrazándolo

-necesito algunos round mas, -dijo Naruto- pero por lo pronto está bien dispuesta para la guerra.

-¿Y qué tal es? –Pregunto besándolo la mujer- ¿Es mejor que yo?

-Kurenai es el cielo, -contesto abrazándola por la cintura- y tu, "gatita", el infierno.

-así que juntaras el cielo y al infierno en una misma cama? –dijo empujándolo sobre el sillón y montándose sobre él.

-técnicamente, fuiste tú la de la idea –respondió el clon en la oscuridad

-mmmnn, -relamiéndose- espero que Kurenai se apure, quiero entrar al juego cuanto antes –besándolo

-no eres la única, -sonrió Naruto- te lo puedo asegurar.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Konan caminaba de lado a lado el comedor. Había enviado varios pájaros de papel para rastrearlo, había salido y recorrido lo lugares que solía frecuentar Naruto. Volvió a la casa y nada. El parecía haberse esfumado. Konan abrió una alacena y rato después estaba bebiendo. Recordaba haberse embriagado tres veces en toda su vida. Luego de la muerte de Yahiko, después de perder a Nagato y cuando Naruto perfecciono el Rinnengan luego de ese horrible ritual.

Las 3 veces para desahogar sentimientos ocultos. Ahora bebía porque su frustración era tal, que tenía que desbordarla con licor. Naruto jamás se había enojado con ella ¡Jamás!, a todo golpe o maltrato, en los comienzos de la relación, siempre respondía con sonrisas. Ahora estaba furioso, se lo notaba fuera de sí. Seguro estaba en un campo de entrenamiento destruyéndolo todo, o peor aún, con una o varias mujeres…"destruyéndolo todo".  
>Konan acabo la primera botella y caminaba por el comedor nerviosa. Siguió bebiendo, usando el método Uzumaki para contener la frustración.<p>

-¡Todo es culpa de esa mujer! –Grito Konan- Ha….runo…Sakura…..ella… ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo lo hace? Naruto jamás se iba a casar, jamás se quedaría instalado en ningún lugar. Llega a Konoha, la ve, supuestamente la olvido pero se queda. Ya no la quiere pero andan de aquí para allá. Decide casarse, y aunque dice que con varias, es una excusa seguro. Terminara con ella. Las otras, si es que las hay, serán adornos por que terminara con ella.

Konan soltaba lágrimas de dolor. Se sentía impotente por primera vez en años. Se había jurado no amar después de Yahiko, no confiar después de Nagato, y Naruto había destruido todas sus promesas.

-puedo leer cada gesto tuyo Naruto –dijo al aire- tienes escrito el nombre de esa mujer….por todo el rostro.

Agarro la botella vacía y la arrojo contra la puerta de entrada tan violentamente que se hizo trizas.

-estoy atrapada, -sentencio con desesperación- si huyo, me seguirás. Me odiaras por haberte alejado de Konoha. Lo veré en tu rostro todos los días- sentándose en un sillón- no podre….soportarlo. Pero si me quedo…te perderé. Sakura Haruno volverá a dominar tu ánimo. Volverá a ser todo para ti…..y yo….quedare….olvidada.

Comenzó a llorar más fuerte, estaba tan débil, tan vulnerable. Rogaba al cielo que cierto rubio apareciera por esa puerta para abrazarlo. Para verlo sonreír y borrar la oscuridad en su corazón.

-¿Dónde estás Naruto? –se pregunto con la mirada perdida

Golpes a la puerta, Konan se pone de pie como rayo y va para abrirle. No razona en su emoción que si Naruto fuera, no tendría la necesidad de golpear. Abrió la puerta con esperanzas reflejadas en una sonrisa y se encontró con Sakura Haruno.

-¿Está todo bien? –Dijo seria la pelirosa- volvía del trabajo, oí un ruido muy fuerte y….-mirando los trozos de botella en el suelo

-¿Qué quieres? –Contesto pastosa Konan- Naruto no está,…..aaasi que lárgate.

-¿Konan-san…estas…ebria?- dijo la rosa sin creerlo

Konan se dio la vuelta y volvió al salón. Capturo la botella de sake que se encontraba sobre la mesa y siguió bebiéndola sin control. Sakura entro y se quedo mirándola, la veía tan desesperada, era extraño viniendo de alguien tan frio y calculador como Konan parecía ser siempre.

-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? –Mascullo Sakura- ¿fue Naruto verdad?

Konan sonrió fríamente, "ironías de la vida", el motivo de su furia, le preguntaba por Naruto. Pero no se quedaría callada, no podía y no quería.

-todo esto que me pasa…..es tu culpa. –indico la peliazul

-estas ebria...-concluyo Sakura- no sabes ni lo que dices.

-¡Tu culpa! –Grito Konan reafirmándolo- yo era la única para él. Las demás eran distracción,….y me lo arrebatas.

-así que yo tenía razón, -aseguro Sakura de brazos cruzados- estas enamorada. Seguro pensaste que al cansarse de andar con una y otra…se quedaría contigo.

El silencio se instalo entre ellas. Sakura corrió una silla cercana a la mesa y se sentó. Se miraron seriamente y la pelirosa tomo un vaso, alargándolo dijo:

-beber sola es horrible….-sonriendo- venga…hay suficiente para las dos.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Susurro Konan confundida- ¿Cómo lo….haces?

-no sé a qué te refieres….-bebiendo- estoy haciendo lo mismo que todas…sucumbiendo a sus encantos.

-es mentira….-dijo la peliazul- puedo verlo en sus ojos. Cuando te nombra, cuando apareces. Sus hermosos ojos brillan.

Sakura se sonrojo, estaba frustrada por que Naruto parecía tratarla como a cualquiera, y ahora Konan le afirmaba que ella era especial.

-seguro no te conto lo que ocurrió en la misión no? –dijo Sakura algo deprimida

-no me hace falta saberlo, -indico Konan- se acostó con todas las del escuadrón. En cada aldea….sucede lo mismo.

-es un depravado, -aseguro Naruto- apenas puedo creer que sea el mismo Naruto.

-nadie lo seria después de su camino por los infiernos –señalo la peliazul bebiendo

-necesito saber….-indico Sakura- y estoy segura que Naruto jamás me lo contara.

Konan la miro asintiendo, Naruto no querría espantarla con tamaña historia. O aun peor, no quería su lastima o culpa.

-tienes razón, el no quiere que lo vean con terror o pena, o asco.

-dímelo todo Konan-san, -dijo la rosa decidida- si dices que soy especial para él, (cosa que dudo) podre entender lo que sea.

Konan se puso de pie con dificultad. Se sentó frente a frente con Sakura. Siguieron bebiendo y la Kunoichi del papel asintió para comenzar el relato:

-un portador del Rinnengan, tiene dos caminos para seguir. Los ojos impuros, el Rinnengan imperfecto que Nagato tenía. Era poderoso sí, pero consume la energía vital de la persona, su cuerpo, su espíritu. Naruto simplemente no podía usar esta opción.

-¿Por qué? –interrogo Sakura

-el Kyuubi, -aseguro Konan- completo en su interior desde la batalla final. No podía ser contenido por un cuerpo débil. Si Naruto usaba sus ojos para sellar al demonio, su cuerpo se debilitaría a tal punto….que el zorro tomaría el control de él.

-un circulo vicioso, -aseguro Sakura- si no usa el poder, el demonio esta suelto. Si lo usa, el Kyuubi escapa por la debilidad del cuerpo.

Konan solo asintió, y continúo el relato:

-acabo con Madara, y tiempo después con Kabuto. Me encontró y salvo. Cuando vi lo que ocurría con él, le conté que Nagato y yo habíamos experimentado y sabíamos que existía un ritual, que permitía al Rinnengan purificarse. Hacia al portador, dueño de su máximo poder. Pero sin las consecuencias terribles en el aspecto físico.

-¿Y por que Nagato no realizo el ritual?

-ya estaba muy débil cuando lo averiguamos, -dijo con dejo de tristeza Konan- solo a travez de ciertos aparatos que podía mantenerse vivo. Pero Naruto sabía que Kyuubi odiaba a Konoha, sabía que tu estaba aquí. Así que tomo el terrible ritual.

-¿dime que paso? –susurro Sakura con temor

-para purificar el Rinnengan, se debe expulsar todo el odio del corazón. Se recorren los 9 infiernos. Y eso fue, lo que Naruto hizo.

-¿los infiernos?

-no pienses en los infiernos como lugares con fuego y azufre. Los infiernos no son eso. Son lugares que atacan todo lo que tu espíritu defiende. Son los peores lugares para apreciar algo, para quererlo.

Sakura se quedo expectante de las palabras de Konan. Pero la peliazul la miro como si hubiera finalizado el relato. Ambas sabían que no era cierto, así que Konan advirtió:

-¿Estas lista para saber las horribles cosas dentro de Naruto?-interrogo Konan- ¿lista para comprender que durante el ritual estuvo a merced de una enorme pesadilla?

Sakura asintió aun cuando le hubiera gustado decir que no estaba lista. Pero tenía que saber, amaba a Naruto y tenía que comprenderlo. Algo le decía que conocer esa historia sería menester para no dormir esa noche, pero aun así…tenia que saber.

continuara...


	12. RECORRER EL INFIERNO,CONOCER EL CIELO 2

**CAPITULO 9: RECORRER EL INFIERNO, CONOCER EL CIELO PARTE II  
><strong>

-Son los peores lugares para apreciar algo, para quererlo. El primer infierno, -bebiendo- fue un repaso de su niñez. Se vio a sí mismo, vio como las personas que aprecia hablaban a sus espaldas. Como lo odiaban, como lo golpeaban y despreciaban. Tuvo que soportar en silencio todo.

Sakura apenas respiraba, imaginarse a Naruto en ese tormento, no era fácil ni satisfactorio.

-el segundo infierno fue ver morir a sus seres más queridos sin poder evitarlo. Jirayja-sama, Tsunade-sama, sus amigos y sobre todo tú. –Sakura se sonrojo- el tercer infierno fue muriendo de hambre en un lugar lleno de comida. Tenía que avanzar y resistir la hambruna sin caer. El cuarto infierno fue un atentado a sus reflejos como Shinobi. No tenia que resistirse a una salvaje golpiza que le propinaban sus amigos y enemigos.

Sakura no podía imaginar la intensidad de cada lugar. Pero conocía lo suficiente a Naruto para saber que cada lugar era un atentado contra su corazón, contra las cosas que el amaba y protegía.

-En el quinto infierno fue obligado a romper sus promesas una y otra vez. El sexto fue una gran cámara de tortura donde sufrió meses enteros.

-espera….-le previno Sakura- ¿que debía hacer para cruzar esos horribles lugares?

-para cruzar por todos los lugares, una sola cosa tenía que evitar, odio. Porque el Rinnengan tenía que ser purificado de todo sentimiento poderoso.

-imposible, -aseguro Sakura- imposible de…..soportar.

-eso creí yo también, y lo único que podía hacer por él era hablar a su oído desde el exterior del ritual y animarlo a continuar. Decirle que todo era una ilusión, que sus personas valiosas no morían horriblemente como él estaba obligado a atestiguar una y otra vez.

Konan continuo, escalón por escalón, lugar por lugar. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a llorar, era inhumano.

-El séptimo infierno acabo con su moral, destruyo su…inocencia.

-¿Qué paso? –decía Sakura llorando

-un cuarto oscuro, una gran cama –bebiendo- luz de luna brillando por una ventana. Naruto esta acostado boca arriba, sus manos y piernas están encadenadas. No puede soltarse, no puede moverse. Esas cadenas…..están compuestas de Futon, solo el poder del nueve colas las puede quebrar. O al menos ella dijo eso….

-¡¿Quién?!-grito Sakura desesperada

-una mujer aparece, al principio Naruto no la ve con claridad pero al fin se la ve completa frente a él.

-¿quien era Konan-san? –Dijo Sakura entre lágrimas- dímelo.

-Kushina Uzumaki…..-dijo Konan bajando la vista-…su….madre.

Los verdes ojos de Sakura se abrieron tanto que parecían escapar. No hizo falta mucho más para saber cómo le dolió a Naruto ser torturado por su madre. Pero la chica no cayó en cuenta de lo peor.

-Kushina le dijo, "sochi" con dulzura, "si quieres liberarte, solo el odio rompe mis cadenas". –Sakura contenía la respiración- ella se desnudo frente a él, -llorando- y no importando los gritos, las suplicas, las lagrimas ella lo…..lo…

Sakura estiro su mano y apartando la vista le pidió que no siguiera. Era demasiado, era cruel hasta escucharlo, era…..a toda ley el infierno. La pelirosa estaba destrozada, pero ver a Konan aun peor, le dio fuerzas de alguna manera. La ayudo a ponerse de pie y la condujo al baño. Prácticamente la obligo a bañarse diciendo que prepararía un té para ambas. Tenían que detenerse un momento, era una historia demasiada llena de crueldad para decirla o escucharla de un tirón.

Pasaron como dos horas hasta que ambas volvieron a la mesa del comedón. Konan estaba más despejada y se negaba a continuar pero las suplicas de Sakura la incitaron a terminar.

-¿como escapo del séptimo infierno? –dijo la rosa para retomar.

-como pudo, -aseguro Konan- de la única forma que podía, ella lo libero.

-no lo entiendo, -susurro Sakura- ¿Por qué liberarlo? Ella lo estaba…

-no hablare mas de ese asunto, -sentencio Konan- el octavo infierno fue de puras batallas. Todos los guerreros allí presentes enfrentados en mortal combate. Tuvo que luchar durante meses para encontrar la salida de ese espantoso lugar. Enfrento y mato a los Hokage, además de a muchos guerreros malditos. Apenas salió vivo de ese lugar. Lo que lo llevo, exhausto, herido y destruido en toda forma posible al noveno infierno.

Sakura tan solo miraba al vacio, no pestañeaba, no reaccionaba porque aunque podía entender el relato ¿Cómo siquiera estaría cerca de comprender el sufrimiento de Naruto? No, simple y sencillo no era posible entenderlo. No de manera lógica y total.

-a esas alturas, -prosiguió Konan- lo único que le susurraba al oído para alentarlo era "estoy contigo". No se me ocurría nada más y el camino aun no se terminaba.

-no me imagino que pueda ser peor que matar a su padre y….lo de su madre. –indico Sakura

-el noveno infierno…fue Konoha. –Aclaro la peliazul- se paso 20 años en la aldea de la hoja.

Sakura se le quedo mirando, sino hubiera sido por la ducha y que ya no bebía, hubiera pensado que Konan estaba ebria ¿20 años? Si estuvo fuera solo 3. ¿Konoha? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-el tiempo en los infiernos es relativo...-indico Konan- el ritual completo del Rinnengan duro 24 horas. Pero si cuento el tiempo que él estuvo por los 9 infiernos….diría que como 24 años.

-continua y no eludas nada, -señalo Sakura firme- empiezo a entender el por qué reacciono tan mal cuando llego hace algunos meses.

-apenas podía caminar, y al llegar a una de las puertas fue arrestado y encarcelado por desertor. El consejo de ancianos lo acuso de todo y más. Los clanes lo abandonaron, al igual que sus amigos. Tú estabas casada con Uchiha Sasuke y te encargaron personalmente interrogarlo y torturarlo.

-¡Pero era una ilusión! –Bramo Sakura nerviosa- ¡Yo jamás le haría algo así!

-¿Qué es una ilusión? –Pregunto fríamente Konan- digamos que ahora yo te indico que toda tu vida, todos tus recuerdos, todo lo que crees conocer como real….es solo una ilusión. ¿Cómo me responderías?

-intentaría encontrar cosas inusuales –dijo como para responder algo

-¿Y si todo fuera perfecto? Tal como recuerdas, los detalles, los olores. Tsunade-sama dejando el puesto para salvarlo de la ejecución. ¿No lo entiendes? El noveno infierno quiso quebrar en Naruto la idea de nada era real. Los meses pasaron y el comenzó a preguntarse si era o no una realidad. Hablo con sus torturadores sobre el ritual y los infiernos. Se rieron de el…..tu…te reías de él.

Sakura agacho la cabeza y sus mechones rosados cubrieron los ojos como cortina. Seguiría escuchando porque estaba obligada. Aunque en su corazón ya no quería saber más.

-le hablabas de tu perfecta vida con tu marido, de cómo la aldea había florecido sin su presencia. Estuvo encadenado como animal en un cuarto oscuro, y cuando Kyuubi lo curaba, ibas tu, o el Uchiha para causarle más daño.

-¿y no podías hablarle? ¿No podías decirle que no era real? ¿Qué aun estaba realizando el ritual?

-no podía, por mas chakra que gaste para meterme en su mente desde el exterior –suspirando- solo podía visualizar lo que le ocurría sin intervenir. Tomarlo de la mano y rogar por su fortaleza mental.

-¿y qué paso?

-Tsunade intento sacarlo de prisión y el nuevo Hokage….la ejecuto.

-¿Quién?

-Hyuuga Hiashi

El silencio se hizo atroz, Sakura pensaba y razonaba. Una aldea completa en contra de Naruto. Pocas personas y valiosas, muriendo por él y los demás en su contra.

-pasaron los años, fue liberado y reincorporado como Gennin. Tenía 3 sellos inhibidores y varios ANBU vigilándolo las 24 horas. Su antiguo sensei Kakashi Hatake fue el capital de su escuadrón. Hicieron lo que todos, humillarlo, torturarlo y hacer que los demás lo golpearan bajo cualquier excusa.-gesto de tristeza- Creí que su voluntad estaba quebrada, creí que se mataría o se volvería loco.

Sakura le sirvió una taza de te a su interlocutora. Beber algo cálido podía ayudar a soportar el relato un poco mejor.

-años después, Uchiha Sasuke es el nuevo Hokage. Tú ya tienes varios hijos con él y no dejas de humillar a Naruto, al pasearte con ellos.

-¿Cuál era el objetivo del noveno infierno? –interrogo Sakura

-privarlo de emociones, de sentimientos y piedad. Todos los infiernos buscaron desatar su odio. Este en particular quiso destruir su amor. Naruto debía odiar lo que siempre amo y destruir esta…."Konoha" hasta dejarla hecha cenizas.

-continua…

-tiempo después, Tsunade y Jirayja fueron tachados de traidores. El rostro de la Hokage fue retirado de la montaña al igual que el de Yondaime. Shizune intento acercarse a él, en su dolor por las injusticias, y tiempo después fue misteriosamente asesinada. Naruto averiguo y encontró pruebas de que tú habías sido.

-¿Cómo escapo de esta….Konoha?

-no escapo, -aseguro Konan- se adapto a ella y juro bajo palabra de honor jamás liberar al Kyuubi. Entonces, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

-¿Cómo?

-El Hokage intento asesinarle, pero mando a la persona incorrecta para hacerlo. Solo digamos que esa mujer intento "seducirlo" y termino involucrada con él. Tiempo después, gracias a las "enseñanzas" de Mitarashi Anko…..Naruto comenzó a conquistar a toda mujer que callera a su alcance.

-se dispuso a corromper el lugar? –Dijo Sakura sorprendida- me lo esperaría de Jirayja-sama, pero no de él.

-hizo lo que pudo para soportar a esa Konoha…y al Hokage Uchiha no le quedo otra alternativa que enviar a su mejor asesina para acabarlo.

-¿su mejor…..quien era?

-tu, –dijo sin dudar Konan- quien más lo odiaba y lo quería muerto. Pero Naruto, en la oscuridad de su departamento que compartía con Anko, te acabo antes de saber quien eras.

Sakura bajo la cabeza, razono….. Naruto la había matado….en esa pesadilla. Y tal vez….era eso lo que…

-Naruto despertó del ritual justo después de asesinarte. –Concluyo Konan- había matado el amor que por ti sentía, eso permitió al Rinnengan purificarse de toda pasión. Ni amor, ni odio, Naruto Uzumaki era el poseedor de magnifico Doujutsu definitivo.

Sakura sonrió irónica al recordar la llegada de Naruto hace meses:

-y pensar que lo hizo parecer tan fácil –sonriendo- "tengo el Rinnengan, selle a Kyuubi, soy invencible" je je  
>Ambas rieron por la burda imitación de Sakura, Naruto siempre ocultaba sus pesares, lo había hecho la vida entera.<p>

-esto responde a tus preguntas –sentencio Konan- las seduce fácilmente por que ya lo hizo con la mayoría. Sabe como acostarse con todas y vivir para contarlo, porque les lleva 20 años de experiencias.

-¿y qué me dices de estos últimos 3 años? –quiso saber Sakura

-el primer año fue terrible, -recordó Konan- no podía dormir por las pesadillas. Me pase noches enteras velando sus lágrimas. Me daba tanta angustia no poder ayudarlo. –Dijo triste- pero al final, retorno a su vida, la forma que aprendió en la Konoha del infierno. Aun jurando que siempre me protegería por haberlo ayudado.

-debe sentir que te debe mucho, - indico Sakura- y Naruto no olvida sus deudas.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? –Señalo la peliazul- fuiste su peor enemiga por 20 años y aun así, en pocos meses, estas pegada a él.

-yo lo amo –sonriendo decidida- y si tengo que luchar 20 años para igualarme con sus pesadillas, aquí estaré.  
>Konan la miro algo sorprendida, esperaba algo diferente. Pero con profundidad reflexiono que tal vez era eso lo que la hacía especial para Naruto, esa determinación de no rendirse tan característica del propio rubio. Pero aun así…..<p>

-lamento decirte que seguramente Naruto….se lo está montando con una mujer justo ahora.-sonriendo fríamente

-¡Lo mato! –grito Sakura rabiosa

-será muy difícil…-dijo Konan traviesa- siempre encuentra como escapar el muy pervertido.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Anko, Kurenai salió del baño con tan solo una toalla blanca cubriéndola. El pelo azabache suelto y enmarañado, la piel blanca como leche, sus impresionantes ojos rojos. Decididamente era hermosa hasta la locura.

Se acerco al rubio, sentado en la cama, y se monto sobre el moviendo sus caderas para provocarlo. Las manos en los fuertes hombros, una sonrisa sexi de mujer en busca de guerra. Naruto supo que había formas de ver el cielo sin morir.

-me siento tan limpia después del baño, -sonriendo suavemente- y tan…..relajada.

-me alegro mucho, -rodeándola de la cintura- tu cuerpo ya no tiene tensión, como al inicio.

-eres el gran culpable de que me sienta tan bien, -ronroneo mordiéndole una oreja- ¿Cómo podría compensártelo?

-encontraremos la forma preciosa, -besándole el cuello- pero….en general….disfruto mucho cuando mi amante goza como loca.

-mmmnn ¿En serio? –Besándolo- ¿significa que seguirás dándome placer?

-tengo varios recursos –sonriendo- ¿quieres probar?

Ella se separo un poco y sonriendo traviesa se quito el toallón blanco, dejándolo en el suelo. Este movimiento, fue toda respuesta. Naruto le sonrió y haciendo un sello creó un clon detrás de ella. Tomándola de cintura se recostó en la cama quedando la mujer entre los dos rubios que la manoseaban. Naruto la oía gemir y suspirar, pero también noto disgusto en esos ojos rojos.

-¿Qué ocurre linda? ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea de "doble ración"?

-por detrás no…-dijo seria- ¿de acuerdo?

El la miro sorprendido, al instante recordó que Anko le advirtió lo "clásica" que era su amiga. Por supuesto esto no cortaba con sus planes, sino que los alimentaba más.

-tranquila, -le sonrió Naruto masajeándole los pechos- te cambiare el juego para que estés segura.

El clon que se encontraba detrás de Kurenai, exploto transformándose en Anko Mitarashi. La morocha miro sorprendida y luego al rubio que aclaro con picardía:

-Anko es mujer, no tendrás peligro de que me "emocione" detrás de ti. –perverso

Kurenai estuvo a punto de cortar con todo y levantarse. Pero Naruto y su clon disfrazado recorrían cada punto sensible en su cuerpo pálido. Pronto se dijo que solo era un clon, que sería bueno dejarse llevar. Al rato Kurenai gemía montada en el miembro de Naruto sin parar. Estaba muy excitada por que "Anko" la manoseaba tan bien, le daba pequeñas mordidas al cuello y le susurraba cosas sucias que la hacían estremecer.  
>Naruto se sentó un minuto después y la mujer quedo prisionera entre dos cuerpos. Acelero el ritmo de subidas y bajadas viendo que el rubio emitía claros gestos de estar llegando a su límite. Ambos estaban por llegar, era cuestión de segundos:<p>

-Naru….!Casi estoy! –Grito Kurenai frenética- ¡Casi estoy….por!

-¡Sigue sigue! –le ordeno el- Kami que bueno es esto…. AAAHHH

Ambos unieron el grito corriéndose duramente. Naruto quedo tendido con Kurenai respirando dificultosamente en su pecho. El clon continuo sentado en su lugar y solo acariciaba la blanca espalda de la mujer. Kurenai levanto su rostro y mirándose con Naruto sonrieron complacidos:

-¿Te excito tu amiga eh? –susurro el rubio divertido

Ella no dijo nada, pero su sonrojo lo indico todo. Naruto miro al clon disfrazado y le espeto:

-ve a la cocina y trae el sake –serio

-¿Piensas seguir emborrachándome? –interrogo la mujer divertida

-así estarás mas vulnerable –señalo Naruto bromeando- me gustan las mujeres bien dispuestas.

-no….-respirando pesado- no necesito mas licor, como me estas tratando, esta noche me tendrás cuanto quieras.

-¡Ding, Ding, Ding! –Pensó Naruto alegre- ¡Tenemos un ganador!

El clon de Naruto salió del cuarto y se encontró con Anko que sentada en el sillón bebía en la oscuridad. La pelivioleta observo al clon con Henge y sonrió perversa. Las ocurrencias de Naruto no tenían límites. El clon le susurro todo lo que había hecho y le ayudo a desnudarla para luego darle una nalgada enviándola con el sake al interior del cuarto.  
>Los clones se dispersaron (el que estaba disfrazado y el que estaba en el comedor bebiendo con Anko) y Naruto supo que pronto vendría la diversión a la cama. El Uzumaki estaba sentado sobre sus piernas (arrodillado) y besaba el cuello de Kurenai que en la misma postura le daba la espalda. Vieron llegar a Anko desnuda y Naruto le dijo a la morocha:<p>

-mi clon no puede recibir atenciones de mi,- besándole el cuello- pero tú puedes "complacerla", mientras yo, te doy tu parte.

Kurenai estaba tan enviciada que le arrebato la botella de licor a Anko y luego de beber un largo trago la obligo a tenderse boca arriba en la cama. Kurenai se monto sobre Anko y manoseándola le espeto amenazante:

-has sido un clon muy….malo - traviesa- este disfraz, te hará saber cómo gozamos las mujeres, prepárate.

Anko se dejo hacer conforme a las señas de Naruto. El rubio en tanto, tomo firme los muslos de la morocha y paseo con su lengua por la delicada intimidad de ella. Kurenai metió dos dedos en Anko trasmitiéndole lo que sentía gracias al hombre actuando en sus espaldas. Con la otra mano, Kurenai capturo uno de los pechos de la pelivioleta dejando al otro prisionero de su boca.

Anko gemía y suspiraba sin poderlo creer. Había fantaseado hace tiempo con montar un trío, pero jamás pensó que lograría hacerlo con Kurenai. Naruto era el culpable de tamaño éxito.  
>Naruto dejo de lamer…y comenzó a penetrarla embistiéndola sin contemplación. Anko miraba al rubio detrás de su amiga que le tiraba besos y le guiñaba el ojo. Kurenai en tanto, hacia enormes esfuerzos para seguir su tarea sobre Anko por que Naruto la estaba desquiciando<p>

-maldito sea, -pensaba Kurenai- es tan rudo….tan….caliente…me correré de nuevo si sigue así….

Anko se desespero un poco y comenzó a devolver caricias a Kurenai en lugar de dejarse hacer. Bebió de sus labios y rodeándola con sus brazos la obligo a inclinar mas la espalda causando que Naruto tuviera un acceso más gratuito a la morocha.

-AAH….así…sigue..!-grito Kurenai- dame más profundo…

-Ah sí? –dijo el sonriendo- ¡Toma esto!

Comenzó embestirla de tal forma que las nalgas de la mujer chocaban violentamente contra la pelvis del rubio. Kurenai estaba perdida en la sensación que recorría su cuerpo, dejo de excitar a Anko y sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío. Se mordió los labios y descontrolada se dejaba conducir por los bruscos movimientos. Anko se le quedo mirando y le calentaba ver a su amiga tan extasiada, tan entregada al placer como para razonar o moverse, tan dispuesta a entregarse sin resistencia.  
>Rato después, Naruto se corrió dentro de Kurenai haciéndola gritar en un violento orgasmo. Cayó de costado totalmente abatida, su cuerpo parecía atacada por choques eléctricos, sufría espasmos de placer y miraba a su lado como Anko no se aguantaba más la farsa y se abalanzaba sobre Naruto lamiendo y chupándole el miembro golosa.<p>

-¿Anko? –susurro Kurenai sin fuerzas para moverse

-si princesa –aseguro Naruto acariciándole los muslos- desde que fue por el sake que no es mi clon. Ella quería hacerte feliz, no podía ayudarte, así que monto este juego.

Kurenai sintió furia, una rabia indescriptible. Engañada? No que va, lo que la enfurecía era que Anko estaba por montarse en ese pene que debía ser para ella, ¡Que tenía que complacerla a ella! la morocha se incorporo y trato de apartar a Anko que ayudada por Naruto se monto en el. La domadora de serpientes comenzó a cabalgarlo y Naruto recostó dejándolo el control. Kurenai en tanto se arrastro por la cama y llego hasta Naruto comenzando a besarlo.

-esto no ha terminado, -le dijo la morocha entre besos- así no se terminara.

-¡Jodeme Naruto! –Gritaba Anko subiendo y bajando- Jodeme como lo hiciste con ella ¡Jodeme como nunca!

-Quiero más, -le amenazo Kurenai- pagaras caro haberme traído a esta cama.

Naruto solo sonreía, "pagaras caro", como si tuvieran esas dos mujeres alguna posibilidad de consumir la infinita energía del Kyuubi. Como si primero, pudieran obligarlo a gastar su propio y gran chakra. "pagaras caro", que gracioso comentario.

Una hora después Anko y Kurenai estaban estilo perrito, una mirando frente a la otra. Naruto y un clon detrás de ellas embistiéndolas y provocando que griten y se besen entre ellas, mientras los rubios las follaban sin piedad.

Dos horas más tarde Naruto y su clon las tenían contra una pared follandola a pulso y ellas estando una al lado de la otra se besaban mientras mantenían con sus piernas prisioneros a los rubios amantes.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada, Kurenai y Anko dormidas desnudas en la cama. Derrotadas, exhaustas, sin posibilidad de moverse aparentemente. Naruto se levanta al baño por una ducha, debería estar casi muerto pero contrario a eso, se sentía de lo mejor. Una gran presión había dejado su físico, y gracias a estas mujeres tardaría bastante en regresar.  
>Eran las 5 si, a una hora de su estudiante Hanabi esperándolo para entrenar. La chica le gritaría si llegaba tarde, tenía su fuerte carácter la pequeña, algo que agradaba a Naruto. Habían pasado un par de meses y su entrenamiento entraría en la etapa justa de definición. Debía prepararla para….<p>

-ey….precioso –ronroneo Anko entrando a la ducha- no estarás duchándote para escapar verdad?

Se abrazaron y sonrieron cuando él le dijo:

-tengo que entrenar a mi estudiante, mi gatita aun no está contenta?

-estoy hecha trizas, -señalo perversa- la noche fue maravillosa. Mi amiga sonríe como tonta mientras duerme ku ku ku. Todo gracias a ti Naruto-kun.

-me alegro…-le sonrió- el paseo por el cielo y el infierno definitivo que es uno de los mejores que tuve en mi vida.

-me alegro Naruto-kun –ronroneo sonriente- me alegro.

Fin del capítulo.


	13. CAPITULO 10: MUJERES EN PUGNA

**CAPITULO 10: MUJERES EN PUGNA**

Eran casi las 6 cuando Naruto llego a su mansión y se encontró a Hanabi. La niña lo miro negando con la cabeza y le acuso de pervertido. Él le pregunto, ¿que hora era? y ella respondió que todavía no eran las 6.

-entonces estoy cumpliendo con el horario, -dijo serio el rubio- mis asuntos privados no te interesan- finalizo con acento severo

-solo me preocupo por usted Naruto-sensei. -respondió seria

-gracias Hanabi-chan, -sonriéndole y acariciándole la cabeza- pero como te dije hace tiempo, tú debes enfocarte tan solo en entrenar.-tiernamente

Hanabi le dio la espalda de un pequeño saltito porque sentía un gran calor a su rostro. Naruto-sensei era tan guapo, la trataba tan bien, ella no podía evitar sentir…"cariño" digamos.  
>Comenzaron a correr alejándose de la casa, y por una de las ventanas Sakura y Konan los mirabas irse y comentaban:<p>

-debería romperlo todo –gruño Sakura- esa cara de felicidad….seguro estuvo de pervertido por allí.

-pero con lo que ahora sabes, -adivino Konan- te estás preguntando… ¿Cómo conserva aun…algunos buenos sentimientos, no?

-Hai, -seria- Hanabi parece estar muy a gusto con él. Y la veo mejorar rápidamente –sonriendo

-la entrena con dureza, -aseguro Konan- pero esa niña siempre busca mas –suave sonrisa- creo que eligió una estudiante a su medida.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y comprendieron que Naruto se veía muy diferente cuando entrenaba a Hanabi. Pero Sakura no podía olvidar los relatos de Konan ¿Cómo Naruto podía no odiar a todos después de los infiernos?

-contéstame una cosa, -indico Sakura- ¿Por qué me lo contaste todo?

Konan se sentó en un sillón apartado del ventanal. Esa sala del segundo piso era utilizada para guardar libros y demás cosas, también para estudiar y descansar. Konan miro a Sakura con habitual frialdad y respondió:

-estaba ebria, enojada y desesperada –señalo sin aparente emoción- por eso rompí mi promesa con él, de jamás hablar.

-¿Desesperada? –pregunto la rosa confundida

-supuse que saldrías huyendo al saberlo todo –contesto neutral- y Naruto quedaría solo para mí.

-¿y ahora me confías todo…..porque… -interrogo Sakura sin entender

-por que cuando le digas que lo sabes todo, -concluyo Konan- el me odiara y yo lo abre perdido para siempre. En pocas palabras…..estoy en tus manos –declaro naturalmente.

Sakura se le quedo mirando sorprendida. Konan parecía fría como el hielo aunque sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimientos. Allí estaba, impregnada en su vista grisácea la necesidad de él, ella lo requería como el oxigeno, aunque no lo demostrara.

-De acuerdo Konan-san –susurro Sakura acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- admito que lo quieres. –Suspirando- seguramente no puedes decírselo porque eres su "amiga", ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo…..sabes..-susurro la peliazul sorprendida

-Por que hace años, -admitió Sakura- yo lo perdí por la misma estúpida razón.

La pelirosa sonrió más animada, si ella no lograba conquistar a Naruto nuevamente, al menos había descubierto que Konan…lo amaba tanto como ella. Naruto no estaría más solo, nunca más sin importar lo que ocurra.

-por lo pronto deberíamos averiguar si estuvo con Ino-puerca anoche –dijo Sakura con acento cómplice- (le hare pagar por puerca)

-no lo creo –dijo Konan acercándose a la ventana para ver la calle- seguro estuvo con Tenten-san. -Gesto de disgusto- en uno de sus "entrenamientos".

Sakura trago saliva, ¿también Tenten? Definitivo que era un pervertido. Pero lo extraño era como soportaba tanto sexo y entrenamientos con su estudiante. Parecía no desgastarse nunca. En esos pensamientos se encontraba la chica cuando a través de la ventana observo a Ino con dos ramos de flores y paquetes de semillas venir por la calle. Se acercaba a la casa con sonrisita inocente, y se la veía murmurar por lo bajos, seguro preparando alguna excusa para acercarse a Naruto.

La rosa y la peliazul bajaron al comedor esperando detrás de la puerta principal a que la rubia apareciera. Los golpes a la puerta y la chica Yamanaka se encontró con algo no esperado. Konan recibiéndole los materiales para su jardín, Sakura gruñéndole y acusándola de haber estado con Naruto.

-¿Qué yo estuve con Naruto-kun? –Se atajo Ino- no podría pararme de haber estado con el toda una noche.  
>Sakura se cabreo aun mas con el comentario y la cosa solo empeoraba.<p>

-seguro no estuvo contigo –respondió Ino maliciosa- tienes cara de estreñida ji ji ji.

-grrrr ¡Ino-puerca!

-¡Frentezota!

Comenzaron a discutir y gritarse en la misma puerta. Konan fue a la cocina y preparo té para todas. Eran demasiado "pasionales" para detenerlas. Aunque seguramente después de tanto grito necesitarían una bebida caliente.  
>En esos momentos Tenten y su equipo de Gennin pasaban por frente a la casa. La rubia y la pelirosa detuvieron su discusión y miraron fijo a la castaña que sonreía mientras charlaba con sus 3 estudiantes. Tenten iba distraída cuando se tuvo que detener de golpe, porque frente a ella estaba Sakura furiosa.<p>

Miro sobre su hombro y se encontró con Ino muy molesta a sus espaldas. A su izquierda los tres Gennin temblaban como hojas por la hostilidad de las mujeres y a su derecha estaba Konan que la miraba profundamente con una bandeja de tazas humeantes en ella. Tenten supo por donde venia el cuento y ordeno a sus estudiantes que se adelantaran al campo de entrenamiento. Los niños se fueron corriendo por el miedo y las mujeres que rodeaban a Tenten la miraban evaluándola profundamente:

-¿Puedo ayudarlas? –dijo la castaña

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –pregunto Sakura

-¿Y con quién? –la siguió Ino

-te vez demasiado feliz –señalo Konan neutra- y eso solo significa una cosa…

-"NARUTO" –gruñeron las 3 féminas al mismo tiempo

-no tengo que darle…..-dijo Tenten de brazos cruzados- explicaciones a ninguna de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con Naruto-kun. Ninguna de ustedes tiene, algún tipo de derecho a reclamarme.

Ino, Sakura y Konan retrocedieron avergonzadas. La habían "atacado" acusándola por esto como si alguna tuviera derecho sobre Naruto. Todas reflexionaron recordando que Naruto jamás les había prometido exclusividad, noviazgo o fidelidad. No había compromisos. Eso las puso furiosas, Naruto las estaba utilizando como se le antojaba. Konan vio las miradas de todas y sugirió:

-deberíamos entrar a la casa, -sonriendo fríamente- tenemos que hablar sobre esto y ponernos de acuerdo.

Ino asintió pero en realidad no le interesaba estar de acuerdo. Naruto y ella solo eran diversión. Excitante diversión por cierto, pero solo eso. Tenten razono que no le convenía avisar a las demás sobre el "problema" de Naruto. Ella no podría casarse con el rubio por la rigidez de su padre y las demás caerían en brazos de Naruto si supieran su "infinita" disposición al sexo. No era mero machismo de tener varias mujeres. El "necesitaba" varias mujeres, y luego de comprometerse ya no estaría con nadie más que con sus esposas. Sakura no confiaba en ninguna de sus "compañeras", pero debía averiguar el por qué ellas se acostaban con Naruto. De Konan podía decir amor, ¿pero qué pasaba con Tenten e Ino? Esto tenía que resolverse. Konan leía cada gesto de sus "compañeras" casi podía adivinar que pensaban cada una de ellas y solo le quedo imaginar que le diría a Naruto cuando el supiera que Konan hablo sobre los infiernos con Sakura.

Naruto y Hanabi corrieron varios kilómetros y al llegar a un pueblo pequeño, (a algunos kilómetros de Konoha) vieron un espectáculo de tortas y masas dulces en un local, que provocaron en Hanabi estrellitas en los ojos. Naruto rio muy fuerte al verla golosa y le invito a desayunar.  
>Tomaron el té y varios trozos de pasteles. Naruto la veía muy contenta y le hablo para llamarle la atención:<p>

-¿Lo has notado Hanabi-chan?

Ella miro con inocencia y todavía comiendo le hizo señas de no entender.

-hoy día corrimos el triple que los primeros entrenamientos. –Sonriendo- y no te veo cansada.

-no lo estoy sensei, -sonriendo- creo que me…..acostumbre.

-además tienes 12 kilos de pesas adicionales en tu cuerpo, diría que eres más rápida que antes de empezar a entrenar conmigo.

Hanabi recordó y era cierto, era más rápida y resistente que hace un par de meses. ¡Pero además tenía pesas! Eso significaba que era aun más veloz sin ellas.

-la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento será más dura –aclaro Naruto- pero duplicara tus capacidades al terminar todo.

Hanabi lo observo sonriendo, le agradaba mejorar y esforzarse, no tenía miedo de agotarse si con el tiempo valía la pena.

-desde hoy, -sentencio Naruto- tendrás que entrenar junto a mí con un clon presente todo el tiempo. Entrenare a dos Hanabi-chan, y tu misión será soportar el gasto de chakra y las consecuencias de mantener tu clon.

-¿Por qué sensei?

-uno, recibirás la experiencia de tu clon duplicando los efectos de mi entrenamiento. Dos, te acostumbraras a luchar y estar concentrada en tu clon para que te enseñe la fase tres. Y tercero entrenaremos tu elemento principal para combinarlo con tus técnicas familiares y transformarte en una Kunoichi poderosa e impredecible.

-¿Im...predecible?- susurro la niña- usted me dijo que no cambiaria mi estilo. No puedo pelear como usted sensei, no tengo las reservas de chakra necesarias, ni la fuerza, ni las técnicas, ni….

-tu estilo de palma suave será el mismo –aseguro Naruto- seria un desperdicio que no usaras el Byakugan y tus técnicas familiares.-sonriendo- mi objetivo es darte recursos para que tus enemigos nunca sepan….todo lo que tú eres capaz de hacer.

Hanabi lo miro sin entender completamente y el rubio continúo:

-dime, ¿cuales son los puntos fuertes de los Hyuuga?

-el Byakugan, el control del chakra, ver los canales enemigos y el Kaiten como defensa absoluta.

-ahora dime las debilidades de un Hyuuga –continúo el rubio

-tenemos un punto ciego en nuestra vista periférica, escaso chakra en comparación con otros y…..no más. –con sonrisita de orgullo

-yo te diré las debilidades que olvidaste –respondió el Sannin- el Byakugan también es debilidad, y son predecibles. Además…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! –Estallo la chica- ¿se burla de mi familia?

-no, -contesto serio- pero no puedo entrenarte si tú no estás dispuesta a ver tus debilidades como ninja.

Hanabi se cruzo de brazos y estaba enojada. Tal vez los Hyuuga fueran unos idiotas con sus viejas leyes ¿Pero débiles? Eso no seria nunca. ¿Acaso se burlaba de ella?

-no te enojes, -indico serio Naruto- si pensara que son débiles… ¿Por qué te elegiría para ser mi estudiante?

-nunca me lo aclaro –susurro la niña ofuscada

-lo hare justo ahora -sonriendo- te elegí, porque tu puedes cambiar a tu clan y hacerlo mucho más poderoso de lo que nunca fue.

-¿yo? –Dijo asustada- ¿Por qué yo?

-por que tu puedes modificar el estilo de combate predecible Hyuuga. Si hoy me enfrentara contra cualquiera de tu familia, lo vencería porque conozco cada técnica que puedan intentar usar contra mí. "círculos sagrados" "Kaiten" "Byakugan" ninguno me sorprendería. Esa cualidad, tu familia la ha perdido, todas las aldeas conocen varias formas de anular a un Hyuuga. Yo por lo pronto, podría mostrarte una docena de ellas.

-está mintiendo, -susurro asustada- mi familia es la más poderosa.

-¿Qué harías si te enfrentas a un enemigo capaz de atacarte con poderosas descargas de luz? –Añadió Naruto- tus ojos sufrirían por la sensibilidad y no podrías usarlos. –Hanabi reflexionaba- conocí a un Shinobi en país del rayo que podía crear una armadura de roca alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo dañaras sus órganos internos si peleas como Hyuuga?

Hanabi bajo la cabeza pensativa, Yamato la había entrenado en control de tierra (su elemento principal) Kabuto la había adiestrado en venenos ayudándola a generar resistencia a ellos. Naruto la había llevado a entrenar junto al equipo de Tenten y esa Jounnin, le había enseñado manejo y lanzamiento efectivo de armas. Además estaban los ejercicios con clones.

Algo comenzó a llegar en la niña, empezó a encontrarle sentido a todo así que consulto:

-¿usted no me entrena para los exámenes Chunnin, cierto?

Naruto sonrió complacido, ella era inteligente y lo empezaba a comprender.

-tu prueba más dura, no serán los exámenes Chunnin- asintió Naruto- serán….

-mi padre evaluara el entrenamiento, -interrumpió la niña- buscara que no logre vencer. Que no derrote a mis parientes para demostrar que su entrenamiento es el mejor.

Naruto sabía mucho mas, Hiashi buscaba casar a Hinata y dejar libre el camino a Neji para ser líder. Se figuraba que una mujer como líder debilitaría el clan. Pero Hanabi estaba en el medio, y si se convertía en líder…..bueno digamos que con su personalidad, muchas cosas cambiarían.

-Naruto-sensei…me está entrenando para vencer a un Hyuuga- dijo al fin Hanabi- ellos son más fuertes y experimentados en las técnicas de clan. Pero si modifico mi forma de pelear…puedo sorprenderlos.

-Hai, -susurro Naruto- Shikamaru tenía razón, tienes talento.

Rato después salieron del pueblo y regresaron corriendo hacia Konoha. Hanabi creó un clon y los tres volvieron mientras el rubio le comentaba sobre los siguientes ejercicios. Hanabi se sentía presa de una gran emoción. Naruto-sensei le estaba dando las armas para cambiar su destino. Lucharía a su manera, al estilo de Hanabi Hyuuga. Así conduciría sus decisiones y seria la líder del clan. No se casaría por obligación sino por amor, nadie la podría detener. Naruto-sensei, se lo había prometido.

Luego de la reunión de mujeres, Tenten fue al campo 20 donde sus Gennin entrenaban. Los ayudo y les dio nuevo entrenamiento para luego sentarse bajo a un árbol a pensar. Naruto ocupaba su mente desde hacia tiempo. No podía evitar sonreír como tonta al recordar la dulzura con que ese hombre la trataba y consentía.  
>Desde aquella primera vez en el Dojo, Naruto había estado ya varias veces con ella. No era sexo, era "hacer el amor". Tal vez Tenten no dominara en el corazón del rubio, pero Naruto jamás se quejaba por los pedidos de ella. Tenten había creído que él se aburriría, pero Naruto la tranquilizo diciendo que gozaba tanto o más que ella sus encuentros.<p>

-¿Qué me ocurre? –Se dijo- Naruto se acuesta con muchas mujeres. No soy especial para él. ¿Por qué me hace sentir como si lo fuera? ¿Por qué el deseo de amarlo no desaparece? ¿Cómo le diré a mi padre que quiero estar con Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre más mujeriego que se recuerde en la hoja?

Neji y sus Gennin aparecen en el campo. Los niños fueron a entrenar y el Hyuuga se acerco ofuscado a Tenten. Aun no podía apartar de su mente lo visto en la mansión Uzumaki.

-me decepcionas Tenten –señalo sin diplomacia- Naruto es un mujeriego y tu….

-así que lo sabes –asintió la chica- debe ser por eso que merezco un poco de tu…"amable" atención.

El reproche parecía haber sido estudiando con anterioridad. Neji lo sintió como bofetada y eso lo enfureció más.

-te comportas como una cualquiera, -dijo serio- te desconozco. ¿Qué diría Goro-sama si…?

-vete a entrenar, -desdeño la castaña- que parece ser, para lo único que sirves.

-¿Cómo dijiste? –pregunto furioso

-mis asuntos con Naruto-kun, -contesto Tenten- son míos. Tú jamás estuviste interesado en mí. Ni como amiga, ni como mujer. ¿Acaso crees que solo los hombres tienes necesidades?

Neji no sabía cómo continuar. No sabía cómo recuperar lo que había perdido por descuidado. Estaba furioso con ella y con Naruto. Pero también consigo mismo por no poder arreglar las cosas.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? –Pregunto nervioso- ¿Cómo puedes…..estar con él?

El tensionado ambiente se corto con la aparición de Gai y Rock lee. Los "ninjas verdes" distraídos comenzaron a hablar sobre almorzar juntos, entrenamientos y cosas por el estilo. Neji sentía el estomago revuelto, no quería admitir que extrañaba a Tenten. Extrañaba su risa, su compañía, su ayuda. Naruto se la había arrebatado de un solo golpe. Eso lo tenía furioso y envenenado.

En el hospital de Konoha, Ino y Sakura discutían mientras atendían a sus pacientes. Aprovechaban cada pequeño resquicio para trenzarse en disputa por el asunto "Naruto".

-¿Ino que buscas con Naruto? –Preguntaba la rosa- ya te acostaste con él, por favor- apenada- no más.

-mi asunto con Naruto tiene un sentido práctico, lo admito.

-explícate –susurro Sakura

-el sexo con Naruto es descomunal y adictivo –apunto Ino sonriendo- pero además, está el asunto del casamiento. Tal vez podría soportar no estar más con Naruto (y eso solo lo haría por ti) ya que aun no estoy enamorada. ¿Pero como evitare que mi padre me case con cualquiera?

Sakura la observo profundamente, Ino no bromeaba y eso se veía claro. Le hizo señas por tanto para que continuara.

-para ser líder de los Yamanaka, tengo que casarme –señalo la rubia- mi padre tiene en vista 3 opciones. Las dos primeras son con hombres gordos, fofos y posiblemente impotentes. Su único atractivo son los títulos y el dinero. La tercera opción es Naruto Uzumaki, Sannin de Konoha y futuro Hokage. –Sonriendo perversa- y entre nosotras….no me importaría estar casada con un hombre capaz de hacerme delirar en la cama de placer.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que lo utilizaras para salvarte?! –dijo Sakura cabreada

-algo así, -sonriendo- aunque no dudo que comience a enamorarme si comparto mi vida con él. (¿A quién engaño? El me gusta)

-¿y las demás mujeres? –Pregunto Sakura- Naruto dijo que se casaría con varias para revivir su clan.

-si él me da lo que "necesito" –traviesa- ¿Quién soy yo para negarle lo que él necesita?

Sakura se desespero. Konan parecía loca de amor por él. Ahora Ino le aseguraba que de mediar acuerdo, se casaría con Naruto aun compartiéndolo. El asunto cada vez estaba peor, cada vez mas lejos del ideal de la pelirosa donde Naruto volvía a amarla solo se quedaba con ella. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo recuperarlo?

-Ino por favor….-rogo Sakura lastimera- sabes lo que sufrí, sabes lo que siento por él. Por favor Ino…. Naruto no es el hombre que del cual yo…

-¿me enamore? Correcto –aseguro Ino- y nunca te mintió fingiendo que lo era. Naruto ya no es tu "eterno amor incondicional". Es diferente, y debes aceptarlo de una buena vez.

-se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto –dijo por fin Sakura- pero te pido…te imploro que lo dejes para mí. Yo lo amo, tu solo consigues sexo.

Ino bajo la cabeza y suspiro molesta. A veces su bocota la hacía equivocarse. Había dicho que Naruto no significaba más que sexo. Y en realidad ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero ahora Sakura tenía un excelente punto para presionarla. Como "amiga", tenía que ceder.

-está bien….-señalo seria la rubia- no lo buscare mas. Pero Sakura déjame advertirte, que si Naruto pide mi mano en matrimonio a mi familia. Lo aceptare.

Sakura observo que no era un desafío, era la advertencia amistosa que Ino le daba. Naruto aunque ella no lo admitiera…..estaba conquistándola más allá de lo físico. Y con el tiempo…terminaría por enamorarla.

Konan arreglaba el jardín y su mente volaba. Naruto estaba pronto a comprometerse. Nada de lo ocurrido le daba pruebas de esto, pero había ciertas cosas en sus acciones y miradas que habían cambiado.  
>Hanabi era su estudiante y comenzaba a tomarle mucho cariño. Naruto tal vez se casaría para no darle malos ejemplos. Ino y su problema de compromisos. Konan pudo evaluar al instante que la rubia Yamanaka no tendría inconveniente en compartirlo. Sakura podría mostrarse muy "brava", pero se derretía como chocolate entre los brazos de Naruto. Ino era su amiga y terminarían las dos casadas con él. Tenten parecía distinta, no era libertina y no estaba dispuesta, al menos en apariencia, a formar parte de un grupo de esposas.<p>

-¿en donde quedo yo? –Se pregunto- ¿Qué futuro hay para mí? –Yendo a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo- podría ser la "amiga", ser la tía de sus hijos y al menos conservar su amistad.

Konan no dudaba que Naruto seguiría protegiéndola. Pero tampoco tenía dudas que no podría soportar la cara de felicidad de sus esposas cuando el, les hubiera hecho el amor. Los gritos, los gemidos, el placer que ella nunca tendría a su alcance. Eso la decidió, si iba a perderlo, si tenía que alejarse de él, se llevaría una única y mágica noche de amor. Se llevaría un recuerdo, un sello del amor que pudo ser.  
>Tal vez Naruto no la amara del mismo modo que ella lo hacía, pero no le negaría una noche de sexo. Era algo, que no se atrevería a negarle.<p>

Hanabi y Naruto terminaron el entrenamiento en los bosques, conforme al pedido del sensei la chica deshizo el clon y cayo sentada al suelo por el agotamiento. El se rio fuerte y le aconsejo que no debía sobrepasar el límite. No solo costaba mantener el clon, el cansancio se duplicaba al concluir la técnica.  
>Naruto cargo sobre su espalda a la niña y caminando volvió a la aldea. Ella apoyo su cara en la espalda del hombre y sonrojada se encontraba muy a gusto. No podía creer todas las barbaridades que se decían de él. Un hombre tan dulce, tan amable, y al mismo tiempo fuerte como el acero.<br>Hanabi escuchaba el corazón de su sensei latir tranquilo y casi le daba sueño ese pequeño sonido. Estaba cansada, y bostezo suavemente para luego cerrar los ojos un momento. Solo un….momento.

Entre las sombras de los arboles, una mujer encapuchada observaba todo. Se moría de rabia al notar cuan unidos estaban esos dos. Rabia y envidia. El Rinnengan en Naruto lo hacía peligroso y poderoso. Tenía que actuar con cautela si quería obtener sus objetivos.

-Naruto-kun….ku ku ku- pensó para sí misma- me estoy fortaleciendo poco a poco. Pronto….estarás en mis manos….

Al abrir sus perlados orbes Hanabi se encontró en su cuarto. La cómoda cama había custodiado su sueño y ahora se sentía de maravilla. Salió de la habitación, bajo al primer piso notando que sin dudas, estaba en la mansión Uzumaki. Konan la vio descender y le preparo una deliciosa merienda. Hanabi no pudo resistirse, un tazón de cereales con leche y una banana cortada en rodajas sobre los copos. "Bananas con leche", su desayuno preferido.

Konan la acompaño tomando el té y le dio charla para saber de entrenamientos. La niña le simpatizaba y sabia que le hacía mucho bien a Naruto con su presencia. Hanabi pregunto por su sensei y la peliazul respondió que lo habían llamado para una misión. Rato después la niña salió rumbo a su casa, era casi las 7 de la tarde. Seguramente le pedirían explicaciones por su llegada tan tarde. Pero no le importaba. Se sentía cada día más fuerte, más confiada y esperanzada. Eso le permitía aguatarse los reproches de su familia.

Mientras tanto, Naruto salió de torre Hokage con 12 informes para leer. Tsunade le había dado por misión investigar los problemas surgidos en el norte del país. Entre las fronteras de la nube y el fuego surgían conflictos y se decía que cierto grupo de criminales buscaban refundar Akatsuki.

Naruto cargo con los documentos bajo el brazo y se dijo que pondría a Kabuto a evaluarlos. Esa mente fría y venenosa le daría las respuestas más certeras. Luego un pequeño viaje de "limpieza" y asunto arreglado. El rubio tenía hambre, no había almorzado y su paso por la mansión para recostar a Hanabi le había dejado el cruel sabor amargo de ver a Konan.  
>La situación con ella no hacía más que empeorar, Naruto sabía que a la mujer le molestaba el asunto Sakura. Pero ni siquiera el mismo podía definir que veía en ella. ¿Era hermosa? sin dudas, ¿lo excitaba?, desde luego. ¿Pero que mas guardaba? Ojala fuera tan fácil de definirlo, tan sencillo como hace años cuando solo la quería a ella y nada más.<p>

Entro al puesto de ramen y pidió un tazón. No hacía más que empezar a comer cuando un grupo lo llamo desde una mesa en el rincón. El rubio enfoco su atención y se encontró con el equipo de Kurenai. Era Kiba quien lo invitaba, era Shino quien fríamente lo saludo y Hinata agacho la cabeza comenzando su clásico juego de índices imnotico. El rubio sin embargo, dedicaba frecuentes miradas a Kurenai que cada vez se la veía más incomoda con la situación.  
>Naruto evaluó que la mujer no quería que se supiera lo de la noche anterior y se mostro amigable pero guardando las apariencias. Hinata y Kiba no se darían cuenta pero Shino era detallista y lo notaria sin se tenía cuidado.<br>Cenaron, charlaron, bebieron y todo el equipo se puso de acuerdo para que Naruto acompañara a Hinata a su casa.  
>La mujer Hyuuga estaba roja de vergüenza con solo ir lado a lado con Naruto. El rubio la acompaño, pero guardaba honesta distancia y no quería dedicarle ni un gesto que la ilusionara.<p>

-Naruto-kun…-susurro Hinata- ¿has….evaluado las propuestas de matrimonio?

-lo suyo no es la sutileza –pensó Naruto- será mejor que extienda esto para esperar mi oportunidad. Aun no se….que se propone.

-Naruto-kun –volvió a murmurar la chica- yo te quiero...

-Hinata escucha, -suspiro el rubio- voy a aclarar esto para terminarlo de una vez. Tu familia, tu padre esta abiertamente en contra de Tsunade oka-san. Y por lo tanto, en contra mía. Tu eres una mujer muy hermosa –señalo serio- pero nunca te veré de la forma que deseas.

Hinata estallo, su anhelo más preciado se hacía trizas frente a ella. Estallo con desesperación:

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no puedes quererme como a las otras? ¿Por qué no puedo ser la madre de tus hijos? Sakura-san te hizo mucho daño y aun así tú la quieres. ¡Yo te amo desde siempre! ¡Jamás te dañaría y tu sin embargo…!

-¿jamás me dañarías? –Rió Naruto burlesco- ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que ocurrió unas semanas antes que la guerra terminara?

Fin del capítulo.


	14. CAPITULO 11:SE QUE TE GUSTA,NO LO NIEGES

**Antes que nada quisiera pedir unas largas disculpas por no poder haber actualizado este fic.. debido a problemas personales y mi tesis en la Universidad como recompensa subi estos 4 capitulos juntos para que puedan retomar la historia**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a Arminius.. asi como los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto**

**yo no soy el autor muchas gracias !**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11: SE QUE TE GUSTA, NO LO NIEGUES<strong>

Hinata se paralizo de miedo. No tenía idea de cómo Naruto lo había descubierto, o por que seguía viva si lo sabía todo. Pero el rubio lo sabia sin dudas, eso la desoló.

-cuando los equipos de choque se reunieron en la batalla de la frontera azul, un Shinobi desconocido casi mato a Sakura-chan. La dejo abandonada a merced del enemigo y tan solo por Kakashi-sempai que sobrevivió.

-yo no lo sabía –dijo y la culpa era evidente en sus ojos

-te creo, -dijo sarcástico- pero un rastreador de Kumo vio quien era ese Shinobi, observo el ataque a traición y lo reporto a su general. Killer Bee lo supo, -dijo serio Naruto- y tiempo después….también me entere.

-y eso que….tiene que ver conmi….?

-le pedí a Inoichi Yamanaka que averiguara en la mente de ese sujeto, la razón de ese ataque a Sakura-chan. –Dijo frio Naruto- había tenido una "amable" charla con ese traidor y no había hablado aun.

Hinata retrocedió acobardada, la había descubierto ciertamente. Ella y su familia habían planeado el compromiso con Naruto. Pero existiendo Sakura en el mundo, el rubio jamás dejaría de esperarla. Así que se le pago a ese Shinobi para eliminarla. Muerta Sakura, Naruto seria para Hinata y la familia Hyuuga podría aspirar al poder del Hokage.

-no desenterrare el pasado –señalo Naruto al ver el miedo de chica- pero no me pidas que confié mi futura familia, a una mujer capaz de destruirme con tal de poseerme. Tu no me amas Hinata, amar….es querer la felicidad del ser amado sin importar la propia dicha. Tú quieres un objeto, una posesión nada más, y yo no….soy un objeto para nadie.

Hinata lloraba rabiosa, comenzó a golpear con sus manos en el pecho de Naruto. El la detuvo de las muñecas sin dañarla, ella gritaba y lloraba sin poder contenerse. De pronto….saco un kunai e intento apuñalarlo con él, Naruto detuvo la mano armada desviándola de su objetivo termino quitándoselo fácilmente.

-no entiendo que te ocurre Hinata –susurro Naruto- tu no eras así….

Hinata se abrazo a él llorando confundida, tenia deseos profundos de matarlo, de amarlo, de mantenerlo prisionero para siempre. Sabía que estaba mal sentir esas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitarlo.  
>Rato después, cuando la morocha había dejado el llanto, Naruto la acompaño hasta su casa y se despidió a lo lejos. La chica lo vio irse y susurro con mirada perversa:<p>

-eres mío, yo las matare a todas las que se interponen. Y tú serás al fin mío Naruto-kun, ku ku ku.

Naruto camino algunas cuadras y en un callejón oscuro una figura salió para hablar con él. Kabuto había sido invocado hacia ya una hora. Su objetivo era investigar cierto asunto relacionado con los ancianos del consejo, pero susurro a Naruto la "verdadera razón" por la cual Hinata Hyuuga se comportaba tan extraña. Naruto lo supo al fin, sus malos presentimientos con respecto a las acciones de esa mujer eran correctos. Solo faltaría revelarla como lo que en realidad era. Cuestión que el rubio debía tener cuidado para no alertarla.

Konan lo vio venir por la calle desde la ventana y nerviosa corrió a cambiarse. Era el momento, esa noche seria "la noche". El intentaría seducirla como siempre, solo que esta vez, ella no se resistiría.

-tranquila –se decía- respira…despacio…..demuéstrale quien eres.

Bajo al comedor y Naruto estaba en la mesa leyendo unos informes. Disimuladamente paso por detrás de él rubio y lo rozo con sus caderas. Naruto la miro de reojo y a fuerza de costumbre supuso que no había sido a propósito. Ella preparo el té, y se sentó junto a Naruto en lugar de al otro lado de la mesa. Bebieron, y Konan sugirió cambiar al sake.

Naruto venía de casi dos días sin dormir. Su energía no decaía, pero su mente comenzaba a perder el equilibrio por la falta de descanso. Tampoco le convenía muchas horas de sueño todas juntas. Ya que corría el riesgo de volver a tener las horribles pesadillas que lo atormentaron a hace tiempo. Por eso bebía, por eso las noches en vela, por miedo a esas pesadillas odiosas que le recordaban los infiernos que paso.

Konan noto claramente que Naruto no estaba para juegos. Y ella jamás había tomado el papel de la seductora, le era difícil pensar como atraerlo sin ser demasiado evidente. Pero el rubio ni la noto, después de todo estaba con su amiga, sus instintos de cacería estaba apagados por el momento.

Minutos después, Naruto se fue a su cuarto dejando a la peliazul aun más preocupada que antes. Ni siquiera la había notado, no había admirado su Yukata fina entallada delicadamente al cuerpo. No la había "seducido" como siempre.

-¿Acaso estas enojado aun por lo de ayer?-pensaba la mujer- ¿me odia por que Sakura ya le conto que lo sabe?

Konan se deprimió terriblemente, había guardado la esperanza de tener una noche con Naruto. Aunque él no sintiera lo que ella, pero evidentemente ni eso lograría con el rubio.

Naruto en tanto, se dio una ducha y se recostó en su cama amplia para conciliar el sueño. Le preocupaba Hinata. Si Kabuto estaba en lo cierto con respecto a ella, muchas personas correrían peligro a la brevedad. Debía encontrar la manera de detenerla sin dañarla aun más. Debía….

Sus ojos se cerraron, pesadamente se dejo llevar por el sueño que le reclamaba terreno. Tenía que dormir, debía dormir…

Konan en cambio, se dedico a dar vueltas por la mansión. Su corazón y mente bullían en un torbellino de sensaciones, dormir era imposible con ese nerviosismo. Pensó y pensó sin encontrarle solución a su problema, finalmente al mirar un reloj de la sala, se encontró con las 4 de la madrugada. Seguía sin sueño y carente de respuestas, seguía dando vueltas cuando….

-AAAAAHHHH!

El grito la alerto que algo malo ocurría. Subió las escaleras y entro de golpe al cuarto de Naruto para encontrarlo sentado en la cama. Se tomaba el rostro sollozaba como hace años. Konan se abalanzo sobre él, y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Le susurro al odio que ella estaba con allí, que no estaba solo. Naruto lagrimeaba y se abrazaba a la cintura de la peliazul débilmente.

-estoy aquí, -dijo ella- no llores, me lastima verte llorar. Yo estoy contigo.

-gra…..cias...-susurro el rubio sintiéndose impotente

-¿Qué paso esta vez? –Interrogo Konan- ¿Qué infierno fue?

-el….séptimo, -contesto avergonzado- el de….

-tu madre…-completo Konan- lo recuerdo. Pero no fue real Naruto, nada de eso lo fue. Solo somos tú y yo aquí. –Triste- nadie más.

Continuaron abrazados y esto ya había ocurrido antes, no era raro y era la gran razón que Naruto quisiera tanto a Konan. Era su compañera para resistir las consecuencias de las pesadillas. Pero sin embargo, esta vez la mujer estaba acalorada de tenerlo con el rostro sobre sus pechos. Así que hizo lo que su torturado corazón le rogaba. Tomo del cuello a Naruto y separándolo un poco unió sus labios a los de él con ternura.

La sorpresa del rubio fue total, tanto así que Konan lo recostó sobre la cama y estando sobre él, siguió bebiendo de sus labios sin obtener resistencia. Las manos de Naruto seguían en la cintura de Konan sin moverse, no se resistía, pero tampoco tenía crédito en su mente para responder. Konan lo acariciaba y se aferraba a él sin cortar los besos húmedos y profundos.  
>Tal vez se aprovechaba, tal vez lo tenía débil y abusaba de eso. Pero lo amaba, jamás quería verlo sufrir, simplemente no lo soportaba.<p>

-Konan-san –susurro Naruto aun sin creer lo que ocurría

-shuu, -le callo- quiero hacerte olvidar….

Siguió besándolo y las manos de Naruto comenzaron a acariciarle su espalda. Ella se quedo erguida y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a desnudarse de la Yukata. El puso ambas manos en los muslos de la mujer y se quedo observándola. La miro abrir su prenda, la veía con su ropa interior blanca, la vio liberar el prendedor y soltar su azulado cabello de la prisión de su hebilla.

-¿Y cómo olvidare esto después? –pregunto el rubio refiriéndose a lo que harían

-no quiero que lo olvides, no deseo olvidarlo.

Naruto se incorporo y beso el blanco cuello de Konan haciéndola suspirar. Una mano de Naruto masajeo un seno de la peliazul y con el brazo derecho le rodeo la cintura impidiéndole escapar. Ella elevo su cara al techo y atrapada por la electricidad de la sensación se dejo conducir. Naruto descendió con sus labios y lamio el pezón izquierdo suavemente, ella lo gozaba, el había ido a una zona muy sensible en su primer intento. Se aferro con fuerza a Naruto indicándole lo bien que se sentía por sus acciones.

El rubio estaba en lo suyo, y preguntándose por qué esa situación estaba traspasando de la noche a la mañana, sobre la siempre relación de "amigos" cuando…..

Golpes fuertes a la puerta los despertaron de la burbuja ilusoria. Konan tuvo el reflejo de levantarse y huir avergonzada. Naruto la vio irse pero enseguida fue tras ella. La alcanzo en el pasillo y poniendo sus manos en los hombros la detuvo.

-Konan-san….yo….-sin saber que decir

-estoy bien –dijo como pudo- déjame sola…..-yéndose- atiende la puerta.

Naruto escucho nuevos golpes y maldijo al idiota que interrumpía. Fue al cuarto y se puso una bata verde oliva, la cerro  
>sobre su cuerpo y fue a atender la puerta. Dos ANBU le entregaron un mensaje de la Hokage y desaparecieron. El rubio cerró la puerta y a la luz del comedor leyó la información. Una misión, 3 peligrosos criminales se fugaron de la cárcel, varios muertos entre los guardias, posibilidad de motín en la cárcel. El rubio maldijo por segunda vez la emergencia, tenía que ir y no podía rechazar la misión por nada. Pero algo en su corazón le indico que irse ahora, y dejar a Konan apartada en este difícil momento de cambios, era la peor de las opciones.<br>Por fortuna Naruto contaba con "refuerzos"….

-¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! –haciendo sellos

4 invocaciones aparecieron y el rubio les ordeno:

-Madara, -dijo al primero- ve a la prisión y controla el motín. No te contengas para poner en vereda a esos idiotas. Kabuto, tu y Torune vayan tras los que escaparon. –Entregándoles el pergamino- Yamato, ve con Oka-san y dile que me estoy encargando de todo. Protégela hasta que la situación se normalice y ten cuidado con los viejos….no sabemos si intentaran alguna estupidez.

Todas las invocaciones, con sus capas negras de remolinos naranjas dijeron: ¡Hai!, Y desaparecieron en una explosión de humo.

Konan entro a su cuarto y llorando se desnudo. Entro al baño y bajo la ducha se abrazo a si misma frustrada.

-¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? –Se decía- ¿Iba a tener sexo con Naruto? ¿Cómo fui capaz de abusar de ese momento?

Se sentí asquerosa, abusiva de una situación de debilidad en su amigo.

-mañana me va a odiar –se dijo al fin- ¿como le explicare que…..yo…..lo amo? ¡Me va odiar!

Comenzó a golpear el muro con sus puños y desesperada lloraba cuando….

-tranquila, shuuu -abrazándola por detrás- ya estoy aquí mi ángel.

Ella se dio vuelta y ambos estaban cara a cara, desnudos en la ducha.

-¡Quiero estar sola vete! –intento alejarlo con temor

-no me mientas, -dijo serio el rubio- nadie quiere estar solo- abrazándola- ven aquí ángel.

Ella quedo rodeada por los brazos musculosos y su rostro sobre el duro pecho del hombre aun lagrimeaba y le temblaban las piernas.

-¿sientes algo por mi? –Pregunto el rubio- ¿o solo será sexo?

-¿tengo que responder? –Susurro ella confusa- ¿Es…necesario?

-para mi si, -concluyo el- porque sexo, no es lo mismo que hacer el amor –separándola y elevando su mentón con una mano para verla a los ojos- porque me muero de ganas, por hacerte el amor.

-estoy celosa de todas, -dijo desesperada- muero de rabia cuando te rondan. Tengo ganas de matar a Sakura Haruno por que esta cambiándote. Pierdo la cabeza al verte sonreír por ella.

-nunca te has mostrado agresiva con Sakura-chan –recordó el- incluso diría que eres….."Amigable".

-por que si la mato, -confeso apenada- tu sufrirías mucho, y yo te quiero, me dolería como puñalada verte llorar su muerte.

El se quedo tan sorprendido que no sabía que sentir, tal vez la mujer más fría e inexpresiva de la tierra lloraba entre sus brazos diciéndole "te quiero".

-yo también te quiero Konan-san, te necesito y nunca pensé que tu sentirías algo mas por mi…que una simple amistad. –Besándola- esta noche…-apoyándola contra los azulejos de la pared- dejaremos la amistad guardada en un cajón…

-¿Me quieres? –Indico sonriendo triste Konan- ¿A mí y a cuantas más?

Se recorrían uno a otro bajo la ducha, su piel mojada, sus miradas cargadas de deseos comprimidos, a punto de estallar en llamas y barrer con todo. Konan tenía tantas dudas de lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Algo cambiaria después de esa noche? ¿Naruto estaba jugando con ella? ¿Podía aspirar a tenerlo para ella? ¿Acaso podía vencer el irremediable destino que arrastraba a Naruto junto a Sakura? Muchas preguntas y una realidad. Esa madrugada, nada más que estar con él tenía sentido. Absolutamente nada.

-ámame Naruto, -dijo colgando sus brazos del cuello del hombre- quiero ser tuya, quiero que me poseas al fin….quítamelo todo.

Los besos, las caricias, las manos y los cuerpos moviéndose al compas del corazón hablarían por sí mismos. Ella se movía brusca y nerviosa. Besaba su cuello, las mejillas, los labios. Lo recorría con sus manos con desesperación. En un acto de posesión digno de compararse con gula. Buscaba enloquecerlo para que entre en ella, para que por fin fueran uno. Para siempre.

Él lo noto, la vio incomoda aun cuando su excitación era evidente. Tomo el rostro de la peliazul entre sus manos y la obligo a detenerse.

-ángel, -susurro suavemente- no iré a ningún lado. Estaré para ti, solo para tus ojos. Tranquila, solos tú y yo Konan-san –sonriendo

-perdón, -dijo sonrojada y apenada- sucede que yo no….

El puso un dedo en los labios de la mujer callándola. La tomo por los hombros haciendo apoyarse en la pared de azulejos nuevamente. Uso dos dedos para cerrar los ojos de la mujer tiernamente, quería hacerla disfrutar, relajarla al máximo.

Beso sus labios rojizos y descendió con suavidad por el cuello. Las manos de Naruto estaban sosteniendo las de Konan a los costados. Como aprisionándola pero sin fuerza. El uso su boca para homenajear los pechos de mujer, como paciencia, con ternura, haciéndola estremecer le susurraba lo hermosa que era, lo suave de su piel, lo delicioso de su aroma.

Konan quería moverse, quería participar pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Tenía miedo de desplomarse si se movía del lugar actual. El descendió por el vientre y acaricio con su lengua el ombligo de la peliazul. Ella no lo resistía, uso sus manos liberadas de las de él para agarrarse fuerte del dorado cabello del Uzumaki. Inconscientemente gemía y lo presionaba para descienda aun mas.

Si tan bien se sentía con esa lengua en su vientre, podía esperar a saber del resto. Naruto siguió bajando y con mano rodeo el muslo izquierdo de la mujer. La obligo a levantar su pierna ubicándola en el hombro del rubio. Por fin exploro el monte femenino con suaves lamidas.

Konan abrió los ojos de la violenta sensación que la asalto. Sus manos seguían presionando la cabeza de Naruto que continuo estimulando con pasmosa paciencia. Las manos del rubio se afirmaron en las caderas de Konan y usando su fuerza comenzó a elevarla frotándola contra la pared. Ella quedo en el aire, su otra pierna fue por reflejo sobre el hombro de Naruto formando una prisión para la cabeza del Uzumaki.  
>Ella se elevo y fue cuando Naruto acelero el ritmo de su boca arrebatándole gritos y gemidos incontrolables.<p>

-¡Bájame! Mmmmm, ¡Me….voy a caer! –decía como podía Konan

El vértigo de estar suspendida e indefensa se reunió con esa lengua maravillosa destruyéndola.

-AAAAHHHH –grito corriéndose descontrolada.

El la libero parándola frente a el. Ella al bajar se aferro al cuello de Naruto para caerse. Las piernas le temblaban por el orgasmo, apenas podía sostenerse.

-yo….-respirando pesado- nunca sentí…algo así….

El solo sonrió y le dio un beso atrapando sus labios, uso un dedo para estimularla y continuo acariciándola sin pausa. Ella emitió un gesto nervioso…esta sensación era tan buena que tenía que conseguirla de nuevo. Con sus manos guio la cara de Naruto a sus pechos, deseando otra ración de esa lengua. Naruto la complació, mientras sus dedos preparaban el camino del futuro.

-tómame….-dijo con los ojos perdidos- ….quiero ser….tuya.

El se enervo con esas palabras tan dulces y tomándola como ambas manos de la cadera la elevo para enterrarla en su miembro. Ella se abrazo al cuello de Naruto con firmeza abriendo sus ojos grandes por el dolor placentero, pero enseguida comenzó a besarlo profundo para ahogar los sonidos que escaparían de su garganta, mientras el, la subía y bajaba a pulso.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera…suave y lento al comienzo, pero cada vez más duro y rápido al final.

-¡Si….-grito Konan- sigue! ¡Mas…mas…..justo así!

La voz de Konan le llego al fondo de su lujuria, y la despertó más sedienta que nunca. La lluvia recorría ambos cuerpos, gemidos, rasguños, posiciones varias y la fiereza de una unión deseada físicamente desde hace mucho tiempo. Arrancando dos fuertes gritos, en el momento exacto que conocieron el éxtasis.

En el cuarto de Naruto, varias horas después, acostados de lado se miraban frente a frente. Los grises ojos de la Kunoichi no perdían detalle del rostro amado. Siempre lo había entendido con solo mirarlo, con solo un gesto del rubio, que Konan podía decirlo todo de él. Lo había visto sufrir lo indecible en los 9 infiernos, lo vio renacer en el Rinnengan desbordante de poder. Por años intento auto convencerse que solo era un amigo, al que le debía su vida. No le importaba sus asuntos con mujeres, no le interesaba su desamor. Naruto solo era un conquistador como Jirayja-sama.

_Flash back:_

Hace algún tiempo, descansando en un campo de flores, Naruto confesó que soñaba con una familia algo que jamás tuvo en su vida. Este deseo tomo por sorpresa a la peliazul que acoto con cierta malicia, que Naruto debía casarse y sentar cabeza primero. De lo contraria jamás podría tener familia.

-en otras palabras, -dijo seria- debes dejar de andar como pervertido por todos lados.

Naruto la miro sonriente, parecía reflexionar esas palabras con cuidado, finalmente susurro casi inaudiblemente:

-es como pedirme que deje de respirar.

Fin del Flash back...

Recordando ese momento, Konan entendió porque lo amaba. Naruto y la peliazul se habían pasado la vida entera ocultando sus sentimientos. El rubio detrás de sus sonrisas, la mujer detrás de seria frialdad. Pero entre ellos, matizado por el compañerismo y la amistad, siempre fueron sinceros mutuamente. Konan sonriendo, Naruto llorando. Nunca se ocultaron del otro.

En esa cama, mirándose fijamente con ternura, Naruto acaricio con el revés de su mano el rostro de la bella mujer. Sus ojos azules tenían deseos sin ocultar, y dudas, esas que solo se quitan de una forma.

-se que esto lo cambia todo –susurro Naruto- nunca creí que tu, me quisieras de esa forma. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-te quiero, -declaro la mujer- aunque tal vez no me convenga, aunque pueda sufrir como loca yo….te quiero. Quiero que seas mío.

-¿nunca te preguntaste por que salgo con todas las mujeres que puedo? –indico serio

-supongo que…..tienes miedo de amar –señalo Konan sin entender el motivo de la pregunta- fuiste tantas veces rechazado que temes.

-podría ser….pero no. –Sonriendo- la razón es Kyuubi.

Konan elevo una ceja y analizo el rostro de Naruto, encontrando que no era broma.

-conforme pasa el tiempo, mi cuerpo se sobrecarga con chakra, -continuo Naruto- como si intentaras contener el rio en un simple jarrón.

-así que por esa razón nunca te agotas, -razono Konan- no importa lo que haces, o con cuantas, nunca estas cansado.

-Quiero tener familia, -aseguro Naruto- lo que en una situación normal, me dejaría tan solo con una mujer.  
>Konan entendió el dilema, ¿Qué pasaría cuando la esposa estuviera embarazada? ¿Cómo podría una sola mujer estar al nivel infinito del nueve colas? Solo quedaba algo por averiguar, algo preocupante ciertamente.<p>

-¿Qué ocurriría contigo si el poder te desborda? –consulto la mujer preocupada

-no lo sé, -aseguro con acento sincero- pero el chakra rojo es caótico, puede transformarme en una bestia. O tal vez, explotaría mi cuerpo como una gran bomba de chakra. Desapareciendo todo el país.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-hace 2 años –recordó Naruto- el terremoto en país de la roca.

-¿fuiste…tu?

-desaparecí 3 días ¿recuerdas?

-dijiste que fue para ayudar a unas aldeas, -seria- y no vi mentira en tu rostro.

-correcto, era lo menos que podía hacer, siendo yo la causa de todo ese desastre.

Konan supo la razón de por qué nunca se quedaban en ningún país o villa, o porque no había vuelto a Konoha antes de la noche desafortunada que se emborracho demasiado para recordarlo.

-¿Por qué no me contaste? –pregunto Konan algo aturdida

-estaba solo, y sería peor si tu decidías alejarte de mí, digo…..pocas personas pueden estar tranquilas con una bomba enorme de chakra a su lado. Y si te decía de mi…."enfermedad" tu harías lo que hiciste desde que Salí del ritual….  
>Konan entendió que Naruto no quería culpa en la relación. Konan sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, probablemente se hubiera ofrecido para saciar a Naruto de su exceso de energía. Pero por amistad o culpa, no por deseo real o amor. Y si algo le molestaba al rubio, eran las personas que se que lo apreciaran por una cierta "condición" y no por lo que realmente era.<p>

Pasaron varios minutos, se miraron seriamente y en silencio. Konan al fin tentada por la situación uso 3 dedos para acariciar las marcas en la mejilla del rubio. El cerró los ojos e inevitablemente ronroneo suavemente.

-no….lo hagas –rogo el Uzumaki

-se que te gusta, -dijo Konan traviesa- no lo niegues.

-ko...nan-san….-susurro sonriendo tontamente

El hombre deslizo una mano por debajo de la sabana y le acaricio con dos dedos el pezón izquierdo. La peliazul gimió sorprendida y lo miro para comprobar que pretendía.

-se que te gusta –respondió Naruto- no lo niegues.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado los capitulos el viernes subire el siguiente ahora que termine mi tesis estoy con demasiado tiempo libre jajajja muchas gracias a todos por leer :D<p> 


End file.
